Feathers and Letters
by MizzSarcasm
Summary: Just a year after her mother's murder, Raven Black writes a letter, her godfather's idea, to her father in Azkaban. After weeks of letters, Raven finally meets her father and surprises more than one person with a promise she makes to him. After years of visits and wishing for something real, Raven fights to set her dad free.
1. Prologue

**Hello, lovely readers! This is my first official attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so bear with me. And just know that I do not own anything Harry Potter, that's all J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Prologue - Black and Blood**

Raven Black opened the door to her home, just getting back from school. She could not wait to share her day with her mum. The teacher discovered Raven's great love of literature and sent a note home to Mrs. Black, asking her permission to put her daughter in a higher-level class. Raven knew her mum would be so proud.

After shutting and locking the door behind her, Raven hung up her coat and set down her bag. She removed the letter from her bookbag, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm home," she called out, wondering why her mum did not call out first. Callia Black had ears like a hawk, and usually greeted her daughter before she stepped inside.

When she reached the kitchen, her mother was nowhere in sight. She set the letter down on the counter and wondered if her mum was still sleeping. Callia sometimes napped while her daughter was at school.

About to make her way upstairs, Raven heard a loud pop from the living room, and opened the door that separated the kitchen from the next room.

"Mum?" Raven froze when she saw an unfamiliar man standing above her seemingly unconscious mother, face-down on the floor. She was too busy staring at the smoking gun in the man's hand to notice the red liquid staining the carpet under her.

The man appeared frozen like Raven, as he stared at Callia's daughter. He did not think about her when he came here.

He saw the small child—no older than six—drag her eyes away from him, and stare at her mother's blood. The initial shock faded from her eyes as understanding and horror took its place.

"Mum?" It was no more than a whisper. He probably would not have noticed she said anything if he did not see her lips move. But with that one word, his shock dissipated, and his own horror replaced it. The girl must have heard the shot fired. Must have known she was seconds away from seeing her mother fall.

And the thought itself nearly killed him.

What _did _make him place the gun at his head was the guilt he felt at having murdered this poor child's mother.

That one whispered word rang in his ears as he pulled the trigger.

That one shot rang in Raven's ears as she fell beside her mother.

* * *

_Four days later..._

Remus Lupin heard a ringing from the kitchen. He wondered who was calling him, as he left his room to answer the phone. He knew not of many people who had his phone number, let alone would want to talk to him. Anyone who did called by floo.

He picked up on the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Mr. Lupin?" A woman asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Pine. I work in the office of Brumford Elementary School. You are listed as a secondary contact for Miss Raven Black."

His heart sped up a bit. "Yes?"

"As you may know, a secondary contact is the person the school can contact if the primary contact—Mrs. Callia Black—is unavailable, which she is. Miss Raven has not been at school for three—well today is the fourth—days. We have been trying to get a hold of Mrs. Black for a while, but she has not responded to any of our calls. When a student is absent, their parent or guardian is to inform the school of this; and, up until now, Mrs. Black has not failed to do so. We were wondering if you knew anything about this, or Miss Raven's whereabouts."

Remus frowned, "No, but I will check and inform you of anything I find."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin. Have a nice day." As if _that_ was possible with all the worry now filling him. He was sure she knew this as she said it. She hung up.

Remus hastily put on his shoes and made his way to the fireplace. He threw a handful of floo powder in the flames, and stepped inside, carefully calling out, "The Nest!"

Remus caught himself before he fell out of the fireplace.

The house was eerily silent, and there was an odd smell in the air.

"Callia?" he called out, looking around the dining room. He made his way to the kitchen, knowing that was Callia's favorite place to spend the day. Second being her art studio. "Raven?"

When he heard no one call back, and saw no one in the kitchen, his stomach dropped. Heart pounding fiercely, he turned towards the door that led to the living room. The odd smell came from behind it. He cautiously opened the door.

What he saw made his heart stop and his stomach twist.

Callia was face down in her own dried blood on the floor. At her feet was a man with barely a head, sprawled on his back, also laying in dried blood. He held a bloody gun in his hand. Beside Callia, was Raven. She sat cross-legged, hands in her lap, and was staring at her mother's dark hand held in her lighter one. Remus felt a bit of relief at seeing her breathing, but that went away as he saw how still the rest of her was.

"Raven?" He uttered softly, not wanting to startle her. The only response was her hand twitching.

Remus knelt beside Raven and gently reached for her hand, the one not holding her mother's. As soon as Remus touched her, her head snapped to him. His heart jumped, but he kept still. Her eyes were red and dry, as if she hadn't blinked for days. Remus feared that was exactly the cause. He looked for tear tracks, but found her face clean and dry, if not pale. What worried him the most was the lack of emotion in her eyes. She almost looked as if under the Imperius Curse... _No. She must be in shock_, Remus amended.

"Raven," he said again, looking into the blank eyes of his former best friend's and now dead friend's daughter, "do you remember me?"

She just stared. He kept on anyway, in the same gentle tone, "I'm Remus, your m—" he caught himself before he said '_mother's _friend'_—_"The last time I saw you, you were just beginning school. You told me you loved Science and Mathematics, but your favorite class was English." He didn't know why he was saying it, but it was better than the uncomfortable silence. And maybe it would help for her to remember him.

Remus must have said something right, for Raven started blinking for the first time since he found her. Maybe long before that.

"Mum?" she whispered, glancing at her mother. That nearly broke his heart.

"Um, I," his voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Raven, how long have you been sitting here?"

Some of the life and moisture came back in her eyes. She shrugged, "What day is it?" Her voice was hoarse. He did not know whether from not using it, or from crying, or screaming.

"Friday."

"Then four days," more moisture collected in her eyes, threatening to spill over, "I came home Monday...and..." She tightened her grip on her mother's hand.

"Did you—" Remus was afraid to ask, "did you s-see what happened?" His voice shook. As did his hands.

She shook her head, "I heard when mummy...well..." Remus tightened his grip on her hand, "but I saw when he...did."

Remus held back his tears, and cursed the dead man not far from them. He needed to get Raven away from the monster. Though he didn't know if she would leave her mother just yet.

"Raven, can you stand?"

She stared at her mother's hand for a minute before she tried to stand up. She cried out as her legs could not hold her. He caught her before she fell.

"May I take you to the other room?" She looked up at Remus, then to her mother, and back. She took a deep breath and nodded. He scooped her up into his arms and made his way to the kitchen, where the phone was. He needed to call the police. And maybe a doctor.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please check out Chapter 1, and tell me how my story is going so far. (Is it interesting? Stupid? Too vague?)**


	2. Sirius Letter

**I do not own anything you recognize, that is all J. K. Rowling's magic. I do own Raven Black, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Sirius Letter**

"Remus?" asked a small girl at the age of seven. She looked up at her godfather with gray eyes, her father's eyes.

"Hmm," Remus peered over his book at the child he'd come to think as his daughter. She resembled her mother, with the exception of her olive skin, copper hair color, and her father's curly hair and gray eyes. Her nervous expression was one not found on either of her parents. "What's wrong?"

"Erm, nothing is _wrong_...it's just, er," Raven looked up through her bangs, "Mum said that when I turned seven, I would be old to enough to...er..." She mumbled the rest to her foot.

Remus furrowed his brow, "I'm sorry?"

She looked up again, this time with a stubborn expression inherited from both of her parents, "She said I would be old enough to visit my dad."

Remus' stomach dropped. _She's asking me to take her to __**Azkaban**_, he thought. He took a deep breath, "Well, I... Do you really think you are old enough? I mean, you know about dementors, and their...effects. And with the past year's events, are you sure...?" He trailed off.

"Remus, I _know_ I'm old enough. You know the repelling charm for dementors, and I think the guards would keep them at a distance, anyway. And I've been feeling much better this past year. Plus, I _really_ want to see him." She begged him with eyes that had already seen too much.

Remus sighed. They've both been putting off this conversation. Remus knew she would ask eventually, though not this early. Raven wanted to ask on her birthday, but decided to let it go for a little while. She asked now because the day school began again was coming, along with the day her mum died a year ago. Raven wanted to see her father before the memory of that day broke her again.

Remus did not talk much about his former friend, and had a feeling Raven would want to know more than a vague reason why he's in prison along with whatever her mother told her. Which Remus doubted was much. Still, Raven was only a child.

"I don't know... Maybe we could start with letters or something," _anything to postpone it, really,_ "so you could get an idea of what he's like. Then, when you're ready—"

"I _am_ ready."

_Damn_, Remus didn't mean to say that. He guessed suggesting when she was older would not work either.

He huffed, "How about this, you two write to each other for a while, and if you still think you are ready, we will go around the end of November—"

"Next month."

"October."

"_Next month."_

"September?"

"Next. Month."

"Why next month?"

"It's before school starts and before..." Raven looked down, "You know."

Remus relented, "Fine, next month. But if you have any hesitations before then, you're waiting until January."

She looked up, "Deal. Oh, and Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Should I write Sirius in pen or ink?"

* * *

_July 31, 1987_

_Dear Sirius Black (or Father),_

_Hello, Sirius. My name is Raven. (Well, I guess you probably already know that if you looked at the bottom of the letter.) I'm your daughter. (Again, another redundant statement, but I feel it's necessary.) I guess one of the first things I should address is, not why I'm writing, but who I am writing to. Meaning, what am I to call you. Sirius Black is so formal; and, though I don't really know you, you _are _my father. I was thinking of calling you something in between the extremes of Mr. Black and Daddy: Sirius. It is your name, after all. I'm rambling, aren't I? I guess it's easy to do that in letters, especially the ones written to people I don't really know. Or in letters at all. I don't write many, what with all the forms of magical and Muggle communication. But there are no telephones in Azkaban. I checked._

_I guess I should tell you why I am writing, and the best way of explaining things is starting from the beginning. Well, so I think. The beginning... I've never written this down on paper, it's hard enough to say. But I will. I'm not sure you know this, but, Mum is dead. I came home from school one day and heard a shot fired. I do not know who the man was (honestly, I don't want to know), and I did not have time to ask before he turned the gun on himself. Remus Lupin (well, I guess he's just 'Remus' to you as he is to me) found me a few days later. I was still in shock. I kept hearing that last gun fire over and over... Remus told me he knew me. I remembered him. He called the police and took me to the doctor. The doctor said I was fine, but suggested I should go see a therapist. I didn't want to, though. Remus didn't push it. A few lawyers settled everything out for us, like custody, money, cleaning and selling the Nest. (That's what Mum and I called our home, because my name is Raven, and her nickname was Phoenix. I'll tell you why some other time.) Turns out, Remus is my godfather. That made me happy because I like Remus as much as I dislike orphanages. Maybe more._

_Once, when I was...well I don't know how young, I asked Mum where my dad was. She seemed to expect this question, but it still seemed to make her sad. She told me real dads were in their little girls' lives and that they always told them stories and hugged them when they cried. She told me I did not have a real dad, that's why she loved me three times as much as any mummy loved their child. She also said, as I got older, she would tell me more about you. Mum told me about Azkaban when I was four. I had started school that year and learned from one of the older kids in my class (I was in advanced mathematics) who jokingly said her friend would go to prison if she killed someone with a banana. I'm not sure why her friend was contemplating murder—let alone with fruit. I did not ask. I _did_ ask what prison was. They told me it was a place where all the bad people who did bad things went, and that they stayed there forever. I wondered if you possibly did something bad and could not do things real dads did because you were trapped in prison. I voiced my worries to Mum, and that's when she told me. I asked her if daughters were allowed to see dads in prison so they did not have to stop being real dads. This made her frown. She told me she would think about it. After a few days, she asked me if I really wanted to see you, even if you were a very bad man who did a very bad thing. I said I did if you could still be my real dad. She frowned again, but then said if I really wanted to see you, I would have to wait until I was old enough. I asked her, "How old is old enough?" She said when I turned seven, because she believed _that_ is when a witch or wizard is truly old enough to do magic (not eleven). "When you can take on a wand, you can take on the world," she often said._

_Mum died before I turned seven, though, in mid-September. It's almost been a year. I turned seven a few weeks ago, on the 17th. I did not ask Remus on my birthday if I could see you. I waited until four days ago to ask. And that is why I am writing you. Remus thinks I am too young and unprepared to visit you in Azkaban. But I know I am old enough and ready. He still wants me to write to you for a while to "prepare" for the visit. (I think he expects you to scare me off with a few inky words.)_

_Now that you know why I am writing and not visiting, maybe you should know a little more about the person writing to you. You know my name, age, and relation to you, but how much else, really?_

_To start, I guess you would want to picture what I look like. Remus says I look just like my mum, with the exception of my skin, hair, and eyes. I'm not as dark as my mum, but I'm still a little brown. My hair is an odd reddish colour, almost copper or bronze. It's curly, like yours, Remus says. He also says I have your eyes. I'm kind of short for my age, a bit skinny, too. But I have more muscles than other girls my age, because I play a lot of sports. Mostly Quidditch. I'll ask if it's okay to send you a picture of me to show what I can't write._

_Some other stuff I'm assuming you want to know, are the reasons why I love to learn. At first, when I started school, the teachers would only place me in advanced classes for certain subjects. Now, I am just in a higher grade. I am to start year six this coming September. My favourite subjects are English, foreign languages, Art, and Phys Ed. I love reading and writing (the house is full of books). With the love of reading, came the yearning to read in other languages. Not being able to read foreign books and essays and _poetry_ was like being left out of an inside joke, frustrating. Now I can read artistic writing in the settings they were meant to be, unhindered by translation. I also love visual art. I paint, sketch, sculpt, and much more. I like finding new ways to make things. I made a chair once, then painted a picture of it. The two are in the dining room. The painting is hung across the room to mirror the chair. Remus knew about the chair, but not the painting. It was fun to watch Remus sit in the chair and expect a reflection that never came. I don't only make chairs and fake mirrors. I am working on designing a broomstick. Hopefully, I will have all the information and materials to start on the broom by the time I get my wand. I want to ride it if I get on the school Quidditch team my second year._

_This letter is getting pretty long, and I don't want to bore you. Before I stop writing, I want to ask you some questions. Are you okay with me calling you Sirius? Would you like to suggest something else? If I am allowed to send pictures, would you like more? And of what? What's your favourite colour? I'm going to send you some parchment, ink, and quills to write back. Do you prefer pens and pencils to ink and quills? Paper to parchment? And last: Remus said if I still want to see you by the end of next month, I may. Do you prefer a specific day or time?_

_Sincerely,_

_Raven Black, your daughter_

* * *

A man with dark gray robes and a scowl on his face made his way with a package to a heavily-guarded cell in a very dark prison. He nodded to the guards in front of the cell. They were human. The dementors were given a day off from this particular prisoner today.

The cell door was already open as he walked inside with the package. Inside were four more guards and a man who sat on his cot with chains around his ankles. The package was addressed to the skeletal figure in lighter gray robes with his head held down.

"Package for you," the guard sneered. He felt like a bloody owl. He dropped the box on the skinny man's foot and walked back to the other guards outside of the cell.

Sirius Black didn't wince as the package fell on his foot. It was light and bounced off a little. He reached for the package and examined it. It was nothing special, just a cardboard box with his name written in ink on the top. He wondered who sent him this and if anyone examined it before it came here. Or if they knew exactly what it was (like something that would kill him) and wanted him to have it.

Only out of curiosity and Gryffindor courage did he carefully open the two folds on top of the package. What he saw inside made him frown in confusion. There were a few quills, a bottle of ink, a roll of blank parchment, and a letter. Sirius saw his name written on the letter in the same handwriting on the package. He picked that up first and left the rest in the box.

Written in the same calligraphy as on the package and envelope, at the bottom of the letter were the words "_Raven Black, your daughter_."

Those words made his pulse quicken and his heart soar. Sirius Black smiled for the first time in six years.

* * *

**Whacha think? Do you like/love/loathe? Review, please! And, once again, thank you for reading.**


	3. Promising PostScript

**Shorter chapter, but the next will be longer. Once again, I don't own what we all know belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Promising Post-Script**

_August 4, 1987_

_Dear Raven,_

_You're letter is like a Patronus to me. As is your picture. You are the most beautiful child I've ever known. Inside and out. Remus was right, you do resemble your mother, but more than on the surface._

_Sorry about the handwriting. It has been a while, and I doubt it's very legible. The fact that I'm writing quickly doesn't help much, either. The quicker I write, the quicker this can be sent; and the quicker it's sent, the quicker you read it and write back. I guess you inherited that rambling from me..._

_About your first worry, you can call me anything you'd like. Sirius, Father, Daddy, Jumbawumba. I don't really care, as long as you're writing. Actually, I'm kind of liking Jumbawumba... _

_As for Callia, I did know. One of the guards told me about a month after it happened. He didn't tell me much, only that Callia was killed and you were under Remus' care. It breaks my heart to know you were there and had to watch that monster kill himself. I'm so sorry. One of my deepest regrets is not being able to care for you like a father should._

_I am happy Remus is there to take care of you. He is one of the best people I know, along with your mother, James, Lily, and now you. About your mother's nickname, Phoenix, I do know why she is—was—called this. I did give her that nickname, after all. I'm not sure you know this, but your mother and I went to Hogwarts together. She was a friend of Lily Potter's (well, she was _Evans_ at the time.) She hated me almost as much as Lily. (Key word: _almost_.) Eventually she warmed up to me. At points (when she was angry), she got too warm and would literally and figuratively burst into flames. Hence, the name. (Her beyond-beautiful singing voice also attributed to that.) The fire never hurt her, though, even if it wasn't her own. Sometimes—and I still don't know how—she would share the fire with others. Callia would pick up salamanders from fireplaces, play with them, and—if you asked nicely—would transfer the fire from her hands to yours. The salamanders would just crawl around like nothing fantastic happened. And your hands would go unharmed._

Take a wand, take the world, _eh? She said that a few times when I knew her. I've never been more glad she preferred seven over eleven._

_You love quidditch, do you? You keep getting better and better. (Not that you could ever be less than amazing.) I am very proud you are so smart. I know you didn't get that from me. What do you like to read? Any favourites? Do you write? How many languages do you know? I can only imagine Remus' face as he sat down in that chair. You must be quite the artist to fool him like that. (And quite the deviant. I'm so proud.) Do you think you could send me some drawings or sketches? _

_Dear Merlin, you're making a broomstick! That is absolutely amazing, wonderful, and terrific. It's amaz-onderful-rific! Just beyond sane words. I wish you the best of luck on that adventure. And if you need any help, I will try my best to do so. I know a bit about broomsticks myself. I was the Gryffindor Beater for six years straight. I hope you will be too, though it does not matter what house or what you're playing as. You'll make me proud no matter what._

_You will never bore me. You have no idea how much of a blessing each word is. I would love any and every picture you send me. I would like ones of you, maybe Remus, your artwork, and anything else you can think of. Oh, and the progress of your broom, and you playing Quidditch. I am fine with the parchment and ink. My favourite colour is red, or maybe copper, or bronze._

_Now I have a few questions of my own. What is _your_ favourite colour? What do you really like to draw/paint/make? How was your birthday? Did you get anything special? How is Remus? What are your friends like? You said you couldn't call by telephone. Do you do other Muggle things? Are you living in a Muggle community? Do you know any other wizards or witches? How much do you know about the magical community? Do you like music? Do you sing?_

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. - I will do any and everything in my power to become the real dad you need. (Even if Remus already fits the requirements. You can have two dads, right?)_

* * *

Raven's hands shook as she read the letter. She almost cried. Sirius did, if the inky dots on the parchment were anything to go by. She guessed those were out of happiness as hers would be. He wanted to be her dad. Her _real_ dad. Raven ditched the tears for something better: laughter. She laughed until her sides her, her cheeks became sore, and her lungs protested. And she laughed some more, almost manically.

As her guffaws faded to giggles, Remus walked into the room with a grin and a raised eyebrow. He glanced at the letter and his grin turned into more of a grimace. "What's so funny?"

Raven turned to him, a twinkling in her eyes to rival Albus Dumbledore's, "Nothing's really funny, I'm just really happy."

"Why is that?"

"He's nothing like I feared he would be. Ha, he's nothing like I _hoped_ he would be. I didn't _dare_ hope he would be this great. But he is." She giggled again.

"How so?"

"Well, he seems to truly care about what I have to say. And he says that just my letters make him happy. 'Like a patronus,' he says."

Remus started to pity his old friend, but thought of why he shouldn't. It was his own damn fault he was in there. Remus didn't let this show on his face, and smiled at Raven's obvious joy. He was glad she laughed like this. She hadn't been this happy in over a year.

"Oh," she started again, "can you take me to go play quidditch tomorrow? And will you take pictures? Sirius wants to see me play."

Remus wasn't sure about showing Sirius too much, but she was—probably unintentionally—giving him puppy-dog eyes. He was rarely able to say no to those eyes. Remus held back a sigh, "Sure, why not."

Raven smiled, then stood up from her bed. She went over to her desk and grabbed the camera sitting there. "I'm gonna go take pictures of a few things for Sirius, wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm going to see if Jini wants any help in the kitchen."

Raven grinned at the name of the house-elf. They took in Jini almost a year ago, after her last master wrongfully fired her. She was a welcome addition to the family. She helped Raven and Remus cope with the loss of Callia and everything that came after that. Including moving out of Remus' apartment and the Nest and into their new house that could fit all of them and their belongings. She quickly took on the maternal role for both of them as she cooked their favorite meals, watched Raven on full moons, and tended to Remus after them.

"Okay, see you later," she made her way out of the room, then paused in the door frame, "Do you have any suggestions for pictures?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Okay."

She made her way down the hall towards the library. He went in the opposite direction to the stairs.

Remus found Jini in the kitchen starting on lunch. She took out the ingredients for chicken and bacon clubs.

"Hello Jini."

Jini looked up from the chicken with big, violet eyes, "Hello, sir! Does Master Remus need Jini?"

He smiled, "Actually, I was wondering if I could help you with lunch."

Jini smiled up at him, "Of course, sir! Master Remus can start on the bacon."

She and Remus worked in silence, cutting and slicing the meats. As Remus started frying the bacon, he voiced some of his thoughts to Jini. "You know, Raven received Sirius' letter today. She's taking pictures for him right now."

Jini looked up at him expectantly.

"Apparently, he finds her letters to be very heart-warming, as Raven finds his. You know, she laughed like I've never seen her laugh before. Pure joy radiating from her. Just by reading his letter."

Jini cocked her head at him, eyes seeing through him. "Master Remus makes Mistress Raven happy too."

Remus gave a short laugh, "I've never made her _that_ happy."

Jini frowned, "Master Remus gives Miss Raven _more_ than just happiness. Master Remus gives Miss Raven _love_. And Miss Raven loves Master Remus."

A lump formed in Remus' throat at those words. He coughed and said, "True, but Raven is a loving person. She can love Sirius as much as she loves me." He turned back to the stove and whispered, "Maybe more."

* * *

Remus found Raven in her room an hour later writing what seemed to be a poem out of the book next to her.

Remus leaned on the door frame and asked, "What are you doing?"

Raven looked up and grinned, "Writing down one of my favourite poems in the letter for Sirius."

Remus walked to her desk and read over her shoulder, "Edgar Albert Guest, eh?"

She nodded, "I thought he would like something nice to read, you know, to lift up his spirits or something like that. It did for me. Plus, I think this poem could be a Gryffindor motto of some kind. Sirius may appreciate that."

Remus read part of it and smiled, "It does seem like a Gryffindor saying."

She matched his smile, "Is lunch ready?"

"Almost. Go wash up first."

"Kay."

After she left, Remus read the rest of the poem, choked by a strong feeling of nostalgia. He heard every word spoken in the voice of the friend-turned-fiend, reading like he did when he recited it to Remus so many years ago.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Next chapter is that quidditch game. And possibly Raven's response.**


	4. Quaffles and Cameras

**Gah, finally done. It's a bit longer than the others, but Raven's friends have a lot to say.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or his world, but I do own the people I made up. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Quaffles and Cameras**

"Raven!" A short, blonde boy ran up to an equally small girl to envelope her in a tight hug. "How have you been?"

The red-head smiled at her best friend, "I'm great. And you?" She held out one of the two broomsticks in her hands.

The boy moved back and held the girl at arms length. He let go and took the broom. Eyebrow raised, he asked, "_'Great'_? You're never _great_. Usually it's _good_ or _fine_. Why so happy?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the boy. "_Thanks_," sarcasm heavy in her tone, "Don't be _happy _that I'm happy, be _cynical_. Love you too." They walked towards the middle of the old, public Quidditch pitch they always played in.

"Easy, sarcastic. I'm just curious."

"Alright, alright," Raven looked around her, no one was near—barely any people came here this early in the morning. She leaned in and whispered, "You know how my dad's in prison?"

Sebastiaan frowned, "Yeah."

"Well, before my mum died, she said that when I turned seven, I could finally meet my dad.—"

"Did you?" the boy interrupted.

"No, let me finish! Remus didn't—well still doesn't—want me to go see him, because he doesn't think I'm ready. He told me to write to Sirius first, then I could meet him at the end of the month."

"So why are you so happy?"

"I'm not _done_. I wrote to him and I just got his letter yesterday. He says he's _happy_ I wrote him and that he actually wants to be my dad! Bastiaan, I could have a real dad in less than a _month_!"

Sebastiaan frowned again, "I thought you already do?"

"Well, yes, in a way. But Remus sort of _has_ to take care of me. Sirius _wants _to be my dad."

Sebastiaan shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure Remus wants to be your dad. I mean, look at all the things he does for you. He doesn't have to be nice, or buy you things, or help you with your homework, but he does. I think that's what real dads _do_."

It was Raven's turn to frown, "I think he just does that to be nice, because he feels bad that I don't have a mum."

"I dunno..."

Raven was about to reply, but stopped as Remus caught up to them.

He smiled, "Hello, Sebastiaan."

"'Lo, Remus."

"Are you two ready for some Quidditch?"

"Yeah! Do you wanna play, this time?" Sebastiaan asked, bringing up the old fight of trying to get Remus in the air. Out of all the times Raven flew, she had yet to see her godfather on a broom.

"Oh, Sebastiaan, I'm too old for brooms. Benches are more my thing."

The hazel-eyed boy laughed, "You're not _that_ old, Remus. You're only, what? Fifty? Sixty-two?"

Raven giggled, "Oi, Bastiaan! You know well enough he turned forty-seven in March."

"Hey!" Remus faked a hurt look.

Raven smirked at him, "Well you started it! You're only twenty-seven and you call yourself _old_."

"Alright, tell you what, if you—"

"Trying to get him in the air again? It's not going to work," a muscular teen interrupted in a sing-song voice. He held a broomstick over his shoulder with one, gloved hand. In his other arm was a wooden box.

Remus smirked, "You know, he's right. Thank you, Everett, for bringing me back to my senses. What ever was I thinking?"

"Oi!"

"_Everett!_"

"He was just about to negotiate!"

Everett looked sheepish, "Whoops, sorry."

"'Whoops,' he says," Sebastiaan scoffed.

"Shut up! I didn't know."

"Forget about it, we'll get him to fly one way or another. Let's just worry about Quidditch," Raven said, "Everett, who all's coming?"

"Teddy, Angelina, Damyan, and Liam."

"What about Jamie?" Sebastiaan asked.

"His mum found out about the Chocolate Frogs...so he won't be playing with us for a while."

Raven pouted, "What? He was supposed to bring me some!" Jamie Levitt was infamous for his certain charms. As in the magical kind. He could turn an ordinary Chocolate Frog into a very realistic one, complete with peanut bones, caramel blood, and gummy intestines. It even croaked and screamed as you ate it. It earned him many detentions at Hogwarts and groundings from his mother. She didn't appreciate her son taking money from students at school, nor the fact that he used underage magic outside of school to make them.

"Who was supposed to bring you what?" This came from a tall, handsome teen twice her age. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Raven tried to shrug his arm off her shoulder (to no avail), and muttered, "Jamie; Chocolate Frogs."

Liam laughed at her attempt to push him away. He took his arm off her shoulder only long enough to pull a small box out of his back pocket and toss it to her.

The small girl caught the box and smiled up at him. "Thanks, Lili!" She opened the box and caught the smirk of a mini Jamie Levitt. The only differences between ordinary Chocolate Frogs and Jamie's were the cards and the frogs themselves. Raven rolled her eyes as she read the card:

_**Jamie Levitt**_

_Known as one of the greatest charmers of his age,_

_Levitt is most popular for his life-like Chocolate Frogs._

_When he is not spending his time working on a new product,_

_Levitt likes to relax with a nice game of quidditch and a night_

_of frolicking through meadows of lavender. _

Raven held onto the frog as it tried to jump away. It croaked and squirmed in her hand. She nonchalantly bit off the head and licked any chocolate and caramel guts that nearly spilled.

Liam smirked, "Want one Remus?"

The amber-eyed man frowned at the teen's teasing. Those frogs disturbed him and Liam knew it. "No thank you."

The brown-haired wizard gave Remus a cheeky grin.

"So," said Sebastiaan, "how've you been?"

"Quite well, actually," Liam answered, "I'm thinking about asking—"

"...Dumbledore to marry him," Everett interrupted with a straight face.

The group stared at him before laughing hysterically.

"Evi, you're so stupid."

"_Thanks_, Ray, I feel so loved."

"Aw, did Waven hurt ickle Evee's feewings?"

"Shut up, _Lili_!"

"Oi! Only Ray, Bells, and my mum can call me that!"

"Whatever you say, _LEE-LEE_."

Just before Liam pounced on Everett, a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Liam looked over to Damyan. The Bulgarian boy raised his brow at him. Though three years younger, Damyan was taller, stronger, and could intimidate the older boy if he tried. Fortunately, he wasn't trying—he was grinning.

"Damyan!" Raven ran up to hug him.

"Hey! How come _I _didn't get a hug?" Everett whined.

Without facing him, the young girl replied, "'Cause you're not Damyan."

Liam laughed, "She got you there."

"Whatever, Lili."

Liam growled in response. Damyan laughed.

"I thought only your mum, sister, and Raven could call you Lili," said a boy Raven and Sebastiaan's age. He walked with a broomstick over his shoulder and an older girl at his side. The raven-haired boy walked up behind Everett and made his way into the circle forming.

"Hey, Ange. Teddy!" Everett smiled at the boy and ruffled his wavy hair, earning himself a glare.

"Kindly remove your paws from my hair," said the young wizard.

Everett snickered, "'Paws'? You're the only one with paws, Teddy Bear."

"Don't call me that," Teddy hissed.

"Whatever you say, little cub."

The shorter wizard growled.

"I see you're already pissing off the players," Angelina said.

Everett scoffed. "Please," he ruffled Teddy's hair again, "Teddy loves it. Don't you, Teddy Bear?"

"_Quit calling me that!_"

"Aw, does the little cub not like his name?" Everett cooed.

"I'm gonna kick you."

Raven giggled.

"Alright," Remus said, "now that the whole gang's here," ("Except for Jamie!" Everett reminded.) "except for Jamie—let's stop worrying about nicknames and start focusing on who's doing what. By the way, when is the other team coming?"

"I call Beater!" Everett shouted. Which wasn't really necessary, considering he always played beater and no one tried to stop him. "And they said they'd arrive around seven."

"Well that gives you an hour to practice. Who calls second Beater?"

"I do," Damyan said.

"I'll be Keeper," said Liam.

"Chaser," Angela, Raven, and Teddy called.

"Seeker," called Sebastiaan, then he muttered less enthusiastically, "but I guess you already know that."

Everett laughed and messed up his hair, "It's okay, little buddy. Plus, it is fun to yell. LIKE THIS! I LOVE YELLING!"

"SHUT UP!" Liam hollered.

"GOOD JOB! SEE, SEBASTIAAN, IT'S _FUN_ TO YELL. EVEN _LIAM_ DOES IT!" Everett smirked.

"YOU'RE RIGHT," Raven laughed, "IT _IS_ FUN TO YELL!"

"I MUST TO AGREE WITH YOU, EVERETT," Angelina added, "I ENJOY THIS!"

"YOU LOT ARE CRAZY," Teddy yelled.

"_ENOUGH!_" Remus roared.

Everyone froze in shock and stared at him.

The man snorted in laughter, "What? I can't do it too?"

Raven and Everett were the first to laugh and soon, everyone followed along.

Once the chuckles died down a bit, Remus tried—again—to get them on track. "Alright, we lost a few minutes to that," ("WORTH IT!" Everett shouted. "SHUT IT!" Liam yelled.) "but there's still time. Everett, you know what to do."

"On it." Everett moved to the middle of the field a few paces away from them. He set his broom down, along with the box. He opened the box and pulled out a small ball full of golf balls and two Beater's bats, then unstrapped a Quaffle and two struggling Bludgers. He tossed the bag to Remus, a bat to Damyan, and the Quaffle to Angelina.

The team spread out then mounted their brooms and flew into position. Remus stepped back. Liam made his way to the hoops—Angelina, Raven, and Teddy not far behind. Malkom and Everett took turns hitting the Bludgers at each other. Sebastiaan waited high in the air, waiting for Remus to start throwing the golf balls.

* * *

Adrenaline pumping, and sweat dripping, the team stopped practice to fly down and greet the arriving team, Sparrow's Arrows, and their guardian, Mr. Brandon.

Everett reached them first and shook hands with the captain, Phillip Brandon. "Hey, Phil, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are the Feathers?" This was his nickname for anyone on Everett's team, the Black Wings.

"We're great," Everett smiled, an animalistic glint in his eye.

"We'll see," Phillip smirked.

"Ha! Yes, we will," Everett turned to Phillip's twin sister, Lillian, "And how are you, Lil?"

"I'll tell you after the game," she smirked.

Everett laughed heartily, "Then let's get started."

"Let's."

The rest of the Arrows nodded at the rest of the Wings, the Wings nodding back. Friendliness was left for long before and long after the game. During only had time for competitiveness.

Each team quickly made their ways to the sky and found their positions.

Remus held the Quaffle in his hand and the box with the unstrapped Bludgers and Snitch inside shut. Mr. Brandon took a whistle out of his pocket—along with a notepad for keeping score—and blew. Remus took his queue and threw the ball into the air and releasing the others from the box.

Angelina wasted no time grabbing the Quaffle and raced to the opposing teams' hoops. Lillian struck a Bludger in her direction. She dodged it and tossed it to Teddy, who caught it and threw at one of the hoops. He scored.

One of the other team's chasers caught the Quaffle and sped her way to the other side of the pitch, only to get hit by a Bludger sent by Damyan. Raven caught the Quaffle and quickly turned back to the hoops.

From the stands, Remus took a picture of her scoring another ten points for her team. Next to him, Mr. Brandon wrote '20' under the initials, BW, in his notebook.

The Black Wings made several more goals, frustrating the Arrows. The Beaters became more aggressive, nearly knocking Angelina off her broomstick. She dove just before the Bludger struck her in the head. Everett sent a Bludger towards Phillip in retaliation, missing, but hitting his shoulder.

Flying above most of the players, Sebastiaan watched the game and searched for the Snitch. Near him, the Arrows' Seeker—a surly boy with hooded eyebrows—searched the pitch and kept an eye on Sebastiaan. As the other team scored their first goal, Sebastiaan caught a glint of gold at the other end of the pitch, near the bottom of Arrows' hoops. He went in the opposite direction, diving towards the ground. The Arrows' seeker followed him (as expected). Just before Sebastiaan hit the ground, he looped backwards and raced towards the Snitch. The other Seeker tried futilely to catch up, but Sebastiaan got too far a head start.

Raven scored one more goal before she heard the whistle blow and Bastiaan scream, "I CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

She saw a flash from the stands as Remus took a picture of Sebastiaan holding up the tiny, winged ball. He took another picture of her flying to congratulate her friend with a huge smile on her face. He took another of the Black Wings landing on the ground, still cheering. His next one was of Everett strutting over to Lillian Brandon and asking, "So, how are yah?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! More of my gratitude goes to those that reviewed, alerted my story, and/or made it one of their favorites. Please, succumb to peer pressure, and do what they did. ;)**

**Next chapter: Raven's letter and Sirius' thoughts.**


	5. See It Through

**Once again, I don't own anything already in J. K. Rowling's universe. But the ones you don't recognise are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - See It Through**

That evening, Raven sat on her bed an finished her letter to Sirius. She sealed it inside an envelope and placed it into another box of writing supplies for Sirius. With the supplies and letter, she placed another envelope inside the box. This held labeled pictures of various artworks of hers, herself doing a few activities, her friends from the team (along with some from the other team), her bedroom, the library, books on broomstick creation, Jini, and Remus. Raven also added a pencil sketch of a picture she took of Remus and Jini, and an ink drawing of herself riding a broomstick yet to be made.

The little red-head hoped her father would be satisfied with these items.

* * *

Four days later, Sirius woke up to some of the best words he could possibly hear in his situation: "Oi, get up you bastard! You're mail's here."

There, at the front of his cell were two guards. One unlocked the cell and the other held a package. The former walked up to Sirius and grabbed his wrists, locking chains around them. The latter made his way over to the prisoner on his cot and tossed the box at him.

Sirius caught the box before it hit him it the face and set it down in his lap. He quickly opened it and pulled out what he assumed was the letter. He opened it and quickly read it, trying in vain to hold back joyful sobs.

_August 7, 1987_

_Dear Jumbawumba,_

_That's quite the name you've got there. It's very...unique. I like that._

_By the way, for someone who hasn't written anything for (what I'm assuming) six years, you sure have nice handwriting. I can read it just fine, so don't worry._

_And I'm glad you want to talk (well...write) to me, even if we're both ramblers. Sorry if I didn't write back as soon as possible. I actually received your letter yesterday. But you did say you wanted Quidditch pictures, and that's what I did today. Our team won 220-10! Remus took a lot of pictures, so you can kind of watch the whole game, or at least understand what happened. I labelled the pictures for you just in case. My favourite is the one of my best friend, Sebastiaan, throwing off the other team's seeker with that dive and loop. He's unbelievably good. (Though, whenever I tell him that, he shrugs it off as if it wasn't true.) Hopefully, he will play seeker for his house team._

_I'm not sure what I want to play as on the school Quidditch team. I like all of them, but I'm probably best at being Chaser. As for which house I play for, well it'll probably be Ravenclaw._

_Speaking of Hogwarts houses, did you and Mum not get along because of house rivalry, or was it something else? I know Lily didn't care about houses—she _was_ friends with two Slytherins after all—but did you?_

_When did you give Mum the nickname? It suited her perfectly. I saw her burst into flames a few times out of anger. She also taught me how to handle fire. We kept a few salamanders in all of the fireplaces for that reason. Remus and I transferred them to our fireplaces when we moved here. As for the singing, sometimes I do it, but my voice sounds nothing like hers._

_Back to Quidditch. I don't have much done for the broom, most of my time is spent on research. I took pictures of the books I'm reading on broomsticks. Can you suggest anything to further my research? What can you tell me about brooms? What kind did you have?_

_My favourite colour is green. I really enjoy to sketching people, drawing anything, and painting still-life or anything with a lot of colour. I've taken a few pictures to illustrate that._

_I had a great time on my birthday. The entire team came over to celebrate along with some of their parents (or guardian) and siblings, and a few friends from other teams. The party was held at the Quidditch pitch. Everett's and Jamie's mothers are wonderful at charms and set up all of the decorations. (I copied a few pictures of the party for you to see.) Most of the time was spent talking or playing games on broomsticks. I received a huge load of presents, but my favourites had to be the ones from Remus and Sebastiaan, and the rest of the team. The Black Wings (sans Sebastiaan) worked together to buy me a brand new Comet 220! Remus and Sebastiaan surprised me with an amazing violin. They both thought I had great potential for music and wanted to see (well, _hear_) what I could do with a violin. I never thought of myself as a musical person (that was more Mum's thing) but I must admit, I really love my violin._

_Remus is doing well. I know it broke his heart when my mum died, but he's been healing with me (with a lot of help from our wonderful house-elf, Jini.) Remus found a few friends in my friends' parents, especially Sebastiaan's guardian, Jude. I think Remus and Jude are best friends, actually. I'll have to ask._

_As for my friends, if I tried to explain them to you, the letter wouldn't fit in the box. I'll tell you about them when we meet._

_I partially live in the Muggle community. I go to a Muggle school, but there are some wizards that attend. Sebastiaan and myself being of them. I don't know many of the wizards going to the school, but I know a few of them play at the Quidditch pitch. Sebastiaan and I are the only ones from our team that attend Brumford. The others on the team are either home-schooled, go to Hogwarts, or attend the school in their neighbourhood. I spend a lot of time in the wizarding world, though. A few of my friends live in a wizard neighbourhood, and I visit them often. I also go to Diagon Alley every once in a while. Remus and my friends make sure Sebastiaan and I stay informed on the wizarding world._

_I really hope you enjoy all of the pictures I sent. Tell me what you think or ask me any questions about them, I'd be happy to help._

_Yours truly,_

_Raven_

_P.S. - I can't begin to tell you how happy I am you want to be my real dad. Though I am not sure Remus is my dad, I can definitely have two, especially if it is the both of you. (Hey, that rhymed!)_

_P.P.S. - Speaking of rhyming, I copied down a poem I thought you would like. It's one of my favourites by one of my favourite authors. Enjoy!_

Sirius quickly removed the piece of parchment from behind the letter. He read the title and felt like he'd been punched in the gut. A whole world of guilt threatened to drown him.

Sirius remembered reciting this very poem to his best friends and who he _thought_ was one of his best friends. He found it in his first year and swore it was a poem made for Gryffindor. After that, he recited it to his friends through the tough times. Like before a Quidditch match, or facing the difficulties of becoming animagi, the day of the full moon, or before a battle as an auror. "See it through," he would quote.

It was through the difficult times Sirius would quote this, to remind them they could do anything if they tried. Now that those he reminded were long gone, it was Raven's turn to help him with her angelic scrawl to _see it through_.

* * *

**_See it Through by Edgar Albert Guest_**

_When you're up against a trouble, _

_Meet it squarely, face to face; _

_Lift your chin and set your shoulders,_

_Plant your feet and take a brace._

_When it's vain to try to dodge it,_

_Do the best that you can do;_

_You may fail, but you may conquer,_

_See it through! _

_Black may be the clouds about you_

_And your future may seem grim,_

_But don't let your nerve desert you;_

_Keep yourself in fighting trim._

_If the worst is bound to happen,_

_Spite of all that you can do,_

_Running from it will not save you,_

_See it through! _

_Even hope may seem but futile,_

_When with troubles you're beset,_

_But remember you are facing_

_Just what other men have met._

_You may fail, but fall still fighting;_

_Don't give up, whate'er you do;_

_Eyes front, head high to the finish._

_See it through!_

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm kind of preoccupied with the next few chapters.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Finding a Father

**Woot, a longer chapter. Soon, you'll see a bit different side of Remus.**

**Once again, I own Sebastiaan. That's about it.**

**Oh, and 3 weeks passed in the story since the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Finding a Father**

A small girl with copper-colored hair walked into a bedroom with a letter in her hand. She made her way over to the man sitting in a chair, reading a book, with his light brown hair falling in his face. He turned to see the girl striding over to him, a determined look on her face. The man remembered that expression from only a month ago, when the girl first asked him to see her father.

She held up the letter, "I need a date."

He didn't try to feign confusion, "I don't know."

"Then let me choose."

He sighed, "When?"

"This weekend."

"What day?"

"Sunday."

He sighed again, "Okay."

She looked mildly surprised, then suspicious, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"You're not going to try to postpone it to Monday? Next month?"

"We made a deal. You've honoured your half, I will honour mine."

She didn't let him go that easily, "_But_...?"

He hesitated, "Are you _sure_?"

"Why don't you want me to see him?"

"Why do you _want_ to see him?"

That angered her, "You know well enough why I want to meet him. He's my _father_!"

"Some father he is."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He sighed again, "Nothing. It's just...nothing."

"No, it's not _nothing_. You obviously want to say _something_. So say it!"

He stared at the book in his hands for a minute before looking back up to her, "I don't want you to meet him."

She glared at him, "Why not?"

"He's not a good person."

"No, he _wasn't_ a good person. He's changed."

"What makes you think that?"

"I _know _it by reading his letters. He's not the person everyone's made him out to be. Either he's changed, or he wasn't such a bad guy in the first place."

"You can't truly know someone just by reading a few letters."

"How would _you_ know? Have you tried?"

"That's not the point.—"

"Then what _is '_the point'?"

He sighed again.

"Tell me, Remus. What is the point? What are you trying to say? Why don't you want me to meet him?"

"He's not a good person."

"He's _changed_! He _is _a good person. I'm sure if you wrote him too, you would see that! But _no_, you're too set in your ways to try to see that he's not so bad anymore!—"

"I thought he was a _wonderful_ person until he went and killed my best friends! He _betrayed_ us all! He was _never _a _good person_! It was all just a bloody act!" Remus sighed again, then stared up into Raven's eyes. "Just as it is now. I don't know why he's trying to lure you in—"

"He's not trying to lure me in," Raven interrupted.

Remus kept on as if she didn't say anything, "but I don't want to see you get hurt like I did."

Raven's eyes started to water, "Remus, he's _changed_. I'm not going to get hurt."

Remus scoffed.

"_Honestly_, I'll be okay," Raven assured softly, "Plus, _I _want to see him. This isn't just about Sirius. _I_ want to have a real dad."

"You _have _a real dad!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. He's already my dad isn't he?"

Those words felt like a slap in the face, and Remus turned away before Raven could see how that broke him. "Sunday it is," he whispered.

* * *

"You _idiot_!"

Raven told Sebastiaan about the entire conversation she and Remus had on Tuesday. He was currently trying to tell her how stupid she was for believing Remus meant Sirius when he said she already had a real dad.

"He didn't mean himself! I'm not an idiot!"

He gave her an exasperated look, "_Of course_ he meant himself! He's been taking care of you for almost a year now! Why wouldn't he be your dad?"

"I've told you already, he _has to_ take care of me, he doesn't—"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off, "_he doesn't _want _to be your dad_. Heard it all before. But repeating something over and over doesn't make it true."

"I'm not repeating just _something_, I'm repeating _the truth_. You just don't want to believe it 'cause you're too bloody stubborn!"

"_I'm _stubborn?"

"Yes!"

"_I'm stubborn?"_

"I guess I'm not the only one who repeats the truth," Raven said smugly.

Sebastiaan frowned at her. "Shut up."

Raven smirked.

"I'm not done. Why can't you see that Remus truly wants to be your dad? Think of all the things he does for you!"

"He's doing them to _be nice_!"

"_No_, he's _not_!"

"Yes he is!"

"People don't just do that stuff for no reason but to be nice. He treats you like a father would treat their child!"

"_How would you know!"_

Sebastiaan winced.

Raven sobered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," Sebastiaan said dejectedly, "You're right. What _would_ I know about parents?"

"No, no, I'm sorry," Raven said guiltily, nearly crying.

Sebastiaan shook his head sadly, "Don't worry about it." He sighed, "Just so you know, I may not know what a dad is like, but I _do_ know what I _want_ my dad to be like. Remus is what I'd want my dad to be like."

Raven nodded.

They sat in silence for a minute, then Raven whispered, "You're not the only one who has a somewhat dad. Jude takes care of you."

Sebastiaan grimaced, "Yeah, but he _really_ has to take care of me. He's paid to do so. Plus, he even said he doesn't want to be my father, that somebody else should do it."

"He didn't mean it like _that_," the red-headed witch said, "he meant he didn't want to keep you here when you had the chance to have parents who 'could give you the attention you need.' So, he _does_ want to be your dad, he just can't."

The blonde boy shrugged, "I guess."

Raven grinned sadly, "I guess I'm not the only one who's stubborn."

"Ha, yeah." The small wizard wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders as they sat on the bed, gazing at nothing in particular.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Raven woke before Jini could wake her. The sun didn't even rise before the butterflies in her stomach transfigured into large birds and started fighting. She quickly went to the restroom and came back to choose what to wear. _What **does** one wear to Azkaban,_ she thought. Frustrated, she went to go bathe.

Feeling a little better after the hot shower, she picked out some clothes and dried her hair. Jini came in as Raven was brushing her teeth. "Good morning, Miss Raven, you is up very early," Jini said in her squeaky voice.

"Morning, Jini. And it's: 'you _are_ up early'," Raven corrected lightly. She felt that, even if house-elves lived to work, they should still have a good enough education. A fondness for work was no excuse for bad grammar.

"Sorry, Miss Raven, you is—are—right," Jini said, smiling.

Raven smiled back at her, then motioned to her outfit, "What do you think, Jini? Does this look okay?"

"Miss Raven always looks pretty," the house-elf said, eyes wide.

Raven flushed, "Thank you, Jini, but I meant, is this presentable? Will this be okay for prison?"

Jini smirked, and replied, "Yes, you will be the prettiest prisoner there." Raven noticed she not only taught Jini good grammar, but—inadvertently—good sarcasm.

"_Thanks_, Jini," Raven said dryly.

Jini giggled, then asked, "What would you like for breakfast, Miss Raven?"

"Erm, something light. I'm not sure I can hold down much right now."

Jini walked up to Raven and patted her hand. "Miss Raven will be fine," she reassured.

/

Remus slowly made his way to his bathroom and found a potion in his cupboard. He quickly downed half of the vial of sobriety potion, and waited for the world to stop spinning. He brushed his teeth to try and remove the nasty aftertaste of alcohol out of his mouth, trying valiantly not to gag on the toothpaste. Slowly, the potion started working its magic and he could bathe without falling over.

Feeling a little better after the hot shower, Remus threw on some clothes and padded downstairs in the red socks Raven gave him for Christmas. He heard Jini and Raven talking in the kitchen, and followed their voices and the sweet smell of breakfast.

He saw eggs, bacon, and toast, and blessed Jini for the light breakfast.

"Good morning, Master Remus," the little house-elf chirped.

"G'morning, Jini." Remus sat in the chair across from Raven at the other end of the table.

"Morning, Remus," she said before biting the edge of her toast.

He nodded and replied, "Morning, Raven," before digging into his own food.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Afterward, Raven offered to wash dishes with Jini—to which the house-elf refused—and Jini told her to go upstairs and finish getting ready to go. Remus went to his room and did the same.

The amber-eyed wizard sat on his bed, staring off into nowhere, debating wisdom of a quick glass of rum before leaving. He rubbed his face in his hands and thought better of it. He huffed, stood up, and made his way to the library. He met Raven there, looking anxious, standing by the fireplace.

He walked over to her, reached behind her head to grab a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the flames. Without a word to her, he stepped in the emerald fire and called out, "Middle Rock!"

Remus staggered out of the fireplace and caught himself before he fell. He held out his arm to catch Raven as she stumbled out of the green flames.

"Thank you."

Remus nodded.

"Mr. Lupin?" A short, middle-aged man asked.

Remus turned to him and nodded. "That's me."

The man grinned and held out his hand. Remus shook it. He turned to Raven and held out his hand for her to shake too. "Hello, I'm Peter Hudson. I'll be showing you to the boat."

Remus nodded and Peter led the way to a small dock near the outside of the little pub they were currently in. Peter pointed them to a small boat that rocked on the shore, and motioned Remus and Raven to enter it. Remus sat facing the shore and Raven who sat across from him. Once the two were situated, Peter instructed Remus to, "Point that way, and say, 'Go!' The boat knows where to take you."

Remus nodded and did just that. The little boat jerked and soon made its way towards the small shadow in the distance. Raven assumed this was Azkaban. Peter waved then walked back to the pub named Middle Rock.

Remus was silent until the shore left his sight, and Azkaban became clearer in Raven's. The small witch bit her lip, and looked up at the prison, worried.

"Nervous?" The wizard asked her.

She nodded.

He turned to look behind him. "Me too," he whispered.

A guard waited for them at the shore of the prison and helped Raven out of the boat as they arrived. The girl saw dementors flying about the perimeter of the building, but stayed away from the three on the ground. The silvery pit bull next to the guard ensured that.

"Good morning," the guard said with a kind smile. Raven and Remus smiled in return. The guard said nothing else, for which Raven was grateful. She was too nervous for petty chatter.

Remus took Raven's hand as they walked behind the guard into Azkaban. Raven didn't look around much, but everything she did notice, she found unsurprising. The prison was dark, cold, and depressing. Just as a building filled with lost souls should be.

The three made their way to an old elevator and up about ten stories. The elevator doors made a small thud as they opened, mimicking the sounds of Raven's heartbeat. The guard pointed to the end of the hall to where, Raven guessed, Sirius waited.

They passed many stares as they walked, most of them blank. None of the three looked any of the prisoners in the eyes.

No one said anything as the three passed the many cells. The only sounds were of their footsteps and some shuffling of the convicts.

As the guard reached the end of the hall, he stopped in front of the last cell there. Raven and Remus paused. She looked up at him and heard his silent question, _Are you sure?_

Raven nodded, let go of his and, and stepped in front of the cell.

* * *

**Who knew I was capable of cliffhangers? Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I promise, the next chapter will be a bit more interesting, if not longer.**

**Thank you so much for reading. I currently have 8 reviews, make it 11 and I post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Oh, and if you read this story around when I first started it, please note that in Chapter 3 - Quaffles and Cameras, I changed a name of one character and the age of another. If you know the girl's name is Angelina, or that Damyan is 11, ignore this.**


	7. The Raven and the Wolf

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed (or PM'd)! I love you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original wolves, but I _do_ own "The Raven and the Wolf." (I wrote it. Don't steal it.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Raven and the Wolf**

Gray eyes met with gray. One set young and full of life, the other aged and haunted. Both nervous.

Raven tore her eyes away from her father's as she took in the rest of his appearance. He wore a shabby gray robe that was a few shades darker than his eyes. He wore a pair socks she sent him once, the red ones. Peeking from the robe, Raven saw a malnourished skeleton with pale skin stretched over it. She looked up and saw a face that had to be handsome once, but could not be in its current underfed and withered state. The small girl then picked out the similarities between them. Besides the eyes, they shared the same lips, cheekbones, ears, and hands. And the same curly hair. Though, his was longer, darker, and messier.

He beamed at her. "Hello," her father croaked. "Nice to finally meet you." He held out a shaking hand through the bars.

Raven felt a tear slide down her face. He reminded her of a dog she once saw. He'd been beaten within an inch of his life by the time she found him; and though near dead, he still tried to stand up and lick her hand. Here, this man was, damaged from years of neglect, still trying to stand and shake her hand.

She grimaced and shook his hand. It was surprisingly warm.

Sirius frowned as he saw his daughter's tear.

The guard cleared his throat, "Miss Black?"

Raven let go of her father's hand then tore her eyes away from him to look at the guard, "Yes?"

"Would you like to speak to him inside the cell?"

"No," Remus growled.

"Yes," Raven said at the same time. She glared at Remus.

"No," he repeated.

"Remus," Raven started, but he interrupted her.

"No," he said simply.

Raven clenched her jaw and faced her father again. "Fine," she hissed. With that, she sat down in front of the bars and motioned Sirius to do the same.

The guard frowned at the girl and said, "I could bring you a chair, if you'd like."

The girl glanced up at him for a second and said, "No thank you. I'll be okay."

The guard nodded and leaned on the wall opposite the cell. Remus stayed where he was, out of Sirius' sight, and leaned on the wall on his right. His amber eyes never left Raven.

Sirius took a shaky breath and asked, "So, how are you?"

She smiled. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. You?"

He frowned at her answer, but grinned at her and said, "Brilliant."

Her smile widened. "That's good. So, er, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," he answered softly.

Raven gazed at her father and noticed that, despite the grin on his face, he shook like a leaf. Out of nerves or chills, she didn't know. She also noticed he tried to hide it.

"Erm—"

"How about—"

They both started at the same time, then broke off. Raven looked down.

"You first," Sirius murmured.

"No, it's fine. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, nevermind. It's stupid."

Raven frown up at him. "Now I'm curious. Tell me."

"Erm, well, I was going to suggest a that we..." He trailed off and grimaced. He lowered his gaze and stared at his still-trembling hands. He fisted them to stop the shaking.

Raven tilted her head, "'That we' what?"

"It's stupid," Sirius mumbled and shook his head.

"Let me decide that," Raven suggested softly, "Tell me, what?"

"Erm," he sighed, "twenty questions?" It came out as more of a question than answer. "I could ask you ten, you ask me ten... It's stupid," He repeated.

"You're right, it is stupid," Raven said with a straight face.

Sirius frowned. "I know, I—"

"No, no! I was kidding," Raven interrupted quickly, "Sorry, it was a stupid joke. It was actually a good suggestion."

Sirius kept his head down and muttered, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No, I _do_," Raven assured. "Sirius, _Sirius_," (he looked up at her) "I _want_ to. You go first."

"Okay," he thought of a few things to ask and chose one, "Why is your favourite colour green?"

She grinned. "It's the colour of grass, emeralds, and my mum's eyes. Why is yours red?"

Sirius blushed. "It's the colour of Gryffindor...and your hair."

Raven smiled at that. "Speaking of which, why _is_ my hair this colour? Yours is dark and so was Mum's."

"Your grandfather on Callia's side had reddish bronze hair."

"Oh."

Sirius smirked. "And that was two questions."

"Oh. Then you get two in a row."

"Okay. What's your favourite holiday?" Sirius asked.

"Erm...New Year's. Yours?"

"Same. Why?"

"I like the thought of it, starting over and all. You?"

"Fireworks."

The little witch frowned. Raven doubted Azkaban had a fireworks show on New Year's. The last time he could've seen them was about six years ago, before prison. She asked, "Er, did you like the fireworks...when...erm—"

Sirius smirked sadly—he seemed to know what she tried to ask—and explained, "I can hear them from here."

That surprised her. "Oh, okay. Did that count as another question?"

"No," he laughed. He started to coughed a little, and Raven quickly checked him to see if anything was wrong. She frowned again when she realized 'wrong' was an understatement. _Azkaban is killing him_, Raven thought.

Sirius tried again to hide his weakness and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine," he whispered. The girl's gray eyes started to sting as her father said this.

She nodded slowly, and said, "Your turn."

Glad to change the subject, Sirius asked, "You said once that you play a lot of sports. What are some of them?"

"Quidditch—obviously—football, rugby, Muggle and broom tag."

"Muggle and broom tag?"

Raven explained, "Muggle tag is when someone is 'it' and they have to 'tag' another person—by tapping someone on the shoulder or back or something—and the one who gets 'tagged' is it. Broom tag is the same, but on broomsticks."

"Oh. Sounds fun."

"It is." Raven dearly wished she could ask him to play.

"Your turn," Sirius reminded.

"Right," she looked around, thinking of a question, then asked, "Did you have any Muggle hobbies?"

Sirius smiled fondly, as if thinking of a good memory. "Motorcycles. I used to ride them. I actually fixed one up so it would fly."

Raven looked awestruck. "A _flying_ motorcycle," she said slowly.

Sirius smirked. "Yep. It was pretty wicked."

"'_Pretty wick—' _that's _brilliant_! Not just 'pretty wicked'!"

Sirius chuckled. "My turn. How's the broomstick coming along?"

"Same, still on the books," she waved him off, "Where's the motorcycle now?"

The question sobered Sirius. "I think Hagrid has it."

Remus stiffened at that. The last time he'd seen that motorcycle was the night... Any thoughts Remus had towards forgiving Sirius vanished at the memory of that night.

Raven frowned at her father's reaction. She didn't dare ask who Hagrid was. "Oh. Your turn."

Sirius cleared his throat and hesitantly asked, "How much do you know about Lily and James Potter?" Remus growled as Sirius asked it.

Raven glanced up at Remus and turned back to Sirius. "Not much, really. I know Lily, Mum, and Severus Snape were friends. You, Remus, James, and Peter Pettigrew were friends. I know Lily and James were killed by You-Know-Who and Peter was killed by...erm..." She trailed off and stared at her hands in her lap.

Sirius let out a shaky breath and tried to hold in his tears.

Remus seethed in the shadows, amber eyes glowing in hatred.

Raven looked back up and stared into Sirius' eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I had to know. Do you—well... Do you believe I killed Pettigrew?"

"Enough!" Remus barked, causing Raven, Sirius, the guard, and some prisoners near him to jump. "You will _not _try to convince her of your _lies_," he hissed.

"Remus!" Raven admonished, "Be nice!"

"Be nice?" Remus asked, incredulous.

"Or at least _be quiet_. There's no need to be so loud."

Remus scoffed, "Be nice." He shook his head and said nothing else.

Raven pursed her lips at her godfather's outburst, then faced Sirius. "Sorry, he's—"

Sirius held up a quivering hand. "There's no need to apologize," he said dejectedly, "I understand."

Raven sighed, "Well, we still have a few questions left, did you want to finish?"

Her father shook his head, "Actually, I was wondering if I could show you something."

Curious, Raven said, "Okay."

Sirius struggled to stand and made his way to the back of his cell. Raven saw all the boxes she sent lined up neatly, with everything placed carefully inside. Sirius bent down and retrieved a roll of parchment with words written on one side in red ink and her father's handwriting. Sirius sat back down with less difficulty, and unrolled the parchment in front of him. Sirius appeared more nervous than when Raven first met him, and she wondered what he wrote.

"You w-wrote once," he explained, "that your, er, your mum's definition of a 'real dad' is someone who is always there for their daughter and...and reads her stories and hugs her when she cries. T-two of those are difficult to do, but feasible. I will always be here if you need me, and I will try to give you the best hugs possible, even if you're...not crying. One of those, though, I can do easily enough, s-so I wrote you this." He held up the parchment with a trembling hand.

Raven read, "The Raven and the Wolf," written in large letters at the top. She didn't read anything else before her father moved the paper to his lap.

Sirius took a deep breath and began, "_There once was a lovely raven that sat perched in a tree, waiting for __twilight to come. To anyone that did not know the raven, she appeared to be enjoying the sunset. In actuality, the ebony bird waited for her mother to meet her in the tree before they left on their journey to the North. There, she and her mother would enjoy vast sheets of snow, frozen berries in bushes, and the wandering wolves._

"_Soon, the sun set, and as the raven realised her mother would never show, she left the tree and flew off in the night. Forty days and nights, she flew, thinking of the North and all it would bring. On the fortieth night, she fell asleep in another tree. Hours later, the raven awoke to cold snow falling on her wings, and settling on the branches around her. She looked around in awe and wondered if her mother had ever seen anything this beautiful._

"_'I've reached the North, Mum,' she said to the wind, hoping her voice would fly away and find her mother._

"_The raven left the tree to gaze at the snow all around her. She admired how the white blanket seemed to make everything ordinary magical. The trees sparkled in the sun, and the leaves shimmered in the breeze. _

"_The raven set off to find some berries and found some in bushes not far away. She nibbled on some of the fruit and let out a sound of delight. They were the sweetest berries the raven ever tasted. When full, she collected a bunch of the berries and hid them in a small hallow in a tree. After securing the berries, the raven found a comfortable place to sleep for the night._

"_The next morning, the raven woke up to the sound of growling. Below her, she saw an old wolf walking around alone. He made his way over to her tree and situated himself at the base of the trunk._

"_The raven became excited as she saw the wolf, remembering what her mother told her about them. Wolves were supposed to be fun and playful, like the ravens, and they made the best of friends. Eager to make a new friend, the raven called down to the wolf, 'Hello there, Mr. Wolf!'_

"_The wolf jumped at the sudden sound that interrupted his nap. He looked up in the direction of the voice and growled, 'Who's there?'_

"_'Why it's me,' the raven chirped, 'the raven in the tree.'_

"_'A raven, you say,' the wolf growled. Raven's were known to be quite tasty. This would be his first._

"_'Yes, sir, Mr. Wolf,' the bird replied, 'a raven.'_

"_Smirking in the devious way only wolves can do, the wolf called up to the raven, 'Well come down here, little raven. I'd like to meet you face-to-face.'_

"_Happy the wolf wanted to be her friend, too, the raven quickly complied. She landed a little way in front of his face and chirped, 'How do you do, Mr. Wolf?'_

"_The wolf gave another wolfish smirk and replied, 'I'm very well. Excellent, now that I've met you.'_

"_The raven smiled in a way only ravens can, and said, 'That's good! Mr. Wolf, would you like to be friends?'_

"_The wolf smirked again, 'Sure. Friends play games, correct?'_

"_'Yes!' the raven replied._

"_'Would you like to play a game?'_

"_'Okay!'_

"_'Good. To play the game, I will open my mouth as wide as I can, and you will try to fly out before I shut it.'_

"_The raven thought about it, then said, 'Okay. But if I win your game, will you play one of mine?'_

"_Positive the raven would not lose his game, the wolf nodded. 'And if you don't win my game?' the wolf mused._

"_'Then I will play it 'til I win. Same goes for my game.'_

"_The wolf chuckled darkly, 'Deal.' He then opened his mouth as wide as possible and the bird flew in without hesitation. The wolf made a sound to signal his mouth closing, and snapped it shut. He growled in dark delight before he realised something was wrong. The little black bird sat on his nose, smiling down at him in a way only ravens can._

"_'My turn,' she chirped._

"_The wolf was too stunned he lost the game to say anything._

"_'To play my game, I will sit on your tail, and you will have to catch me before I fly away.'_

"_The wolf smirked again as this gave him another chance to try again. He would not fail this time. The wolf nodded and held out his tail for her to sit on._

"_She sat down and said, 'I will count to three. On three, you will try to catch me. Ready?'_

"_The wolf nodded._

"_'One-two-**three**!'_

"_The wolf quickly bit down on the raven and almost growled in joy, before he opened his mouth and howled in pain. There, again, the raven sat on his nose, smiling down at him the way only ravens can._

"_'I win!' she chirped, 'Now we play again.' She flew down to the wolf's tail and counted again, 'One-two-**three**!'_

"_The wolf moved faster this time, trying hard to not fail again. Though, once more, he howled in pain after biting his tail. Once again, the raven sat on his nose, smiling that way only ravens can._

"_'I win!' she said, 'Again.' She moved back to the wolf's tail, and counted to three. And once again, the wolf howled and the raven smiled._

"_Three more times the wolf howled, and three more smiles he was given. On the seventh try, he gave up on using his mouth._

"_'One-two-**three**!' the raven cried again._

"_This time, the wolf grabbed with his paws and was surprised to see the little black bird nestled in his grasp. The raven smiled up at him, once again, the way that only ravens can and said, 'You win!' She giggled a little bit then yawned._

"_The wolf frowned at the little bird and realised she didn't look so tasty after all. He gently set her down on the ground and walked back to the base of the tree. He curled up and stared at the curious little bird._

"_Still smiling, the raven hopped over to the wolf and nestled herself in his blanked of fur, sleepily muttering a, 'Good night,' before dozing off._

"_The wolf stared in wonder at the sleeping chick in his coat. She trusted him enough to lay there, even trusted him to protect her. Before following her to sleep, he promised himself no one would ever harm this dear little raven as long as the snow stayed cold in the North, the berries stayed sweet, and the wandering wolves kept searching for something to eat."_

Raven was shaking with silent sobs by the end of the story. She studied the man in front of her, broken, and desperate for any kind of acceptance. He was strong, though, she realized. People after this many years in Azkaban usually went completely mad. Yet here, her father was, not insane, but sad, after continuous torture from his own thoughts and dementors, still trying to appease his daughter with his own children's story. Raven once read that only the ruthless and innocent could survive constant exposure to dementors. This man was in no way ruthless.

Raven's head shot up, her eyes, wide with shock, stared at her father. _Only the innocent could survive dementors._ "Peter Pettigrew," she blurted.

Sirius frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"You didn't kill Peter Pettigrew," she whispered, hoping the guard and (more importantly) Remus did not hear.

The guard didn't, but Raven had no such luck with the werewolf's heightened senses.

"What?" Remus demanded, incredulous.

Raven paid no heed to her godfather, and continued gazing at her father. Sirius stared back at her in shock, with the smallest amount of hope in his eyes.

"No, I didn't," the gray-eyed wizard replied.

For the first time since he arrived, Remus made himself visible to Sirius. His eyes blazed in fury. "Don't you _dare_ deny what you did," he growled. No human could have spoken that low.

Sirius glanced at Remus, but just as quickly, turned back to his daughter. "How do you know?"

"The dementors." Sirius didn't understand. Raven didn't explain, she was too busy thinking. "If Pettigrew isn't dead, where is he?"

Sirius thanked every deity ever known that his daughter actually believed him. "I don't know, but I _do _know he is an an—"

"_That's enough!"_ Remus shouted. "Raven, let's go."

The little girl stared up at her godfather. She'd never seen him this angry. Not wanting to push him any further, she nodded and stood up. Sirius followed her and picked up his story. He handed it to her and said, "Here, this is yours."

Raven slowly took the paper and stared into her father's watery eyes. She took him by surprise by hugging him through the bars and said, "Thanks, Dad." Sirius started to sob and Raven soon joined.

After a few minutes, Raven reluctantly let go and motioned for her dad to lean down. Softly, so not even Remus could hear, she whispered in his ear, "I will do any and everything to find Pettigrew and release you from this awful place. But you have to help me find him."

Sirius felt choked up with gratitude. He cleared his throat to whisper back, "Thank you so much." Raven nodded. "He's an animagus. A rat. Missing a finger."

Before he could say anything else, Remus cleared his throat loudly.

Raven hugged her dad one more time, and waved goodbye. Sirius waved back, his hand finally stopped trembling.

The guard started walking down the hall, and nodded at the two wizards as he passed. Raven started to follow him, then paused. "Remus, are you coming?"

"Go on, I'll catch up with you."

Raven frowned, but didn't protest, and followed the guard.

As soon as she was out of sight, Remus turned to glare at the prisoner in the cell. He slowly strode up to Sirius, leaned in so they were eye-to-eye, and growled menacingly, _"If you __**ever**__ do __**anything**__ at all to hurt her, I'll kill you."_

Sirius nodded, face blank. "If I ever hurt her," he said in a low voice, "you'll have to get there before I do it myself."

Remus sneered at him, spun on his heel, and left.

* * *

**I _LOVE_ this Remus! Isn't he great?**

**Sirius is kind of sad, too, don't you think?** **Reviews make everyone feel better, though...just saying.**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading.**


	8. Daddy Issues

**It's a full moon tonight. So I'm posting this chapter earlier than I was going to.**

**I don't own the moon, or the stars, or Remus Lupin who howls to it. What a day it would be if I did.**

**Oh, and Warning: some heavy drinking, cursing, and wallowing in self pity may occur. Read at your own risk... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Daddy Issues**

To say the journey back home was awkward would be the understatement of the century. Neither said anything to the other, and the only thing they did say was, "Dennest!" (A combination of 'den' for Remus and 'nest' for Raven. Otherwise known as 'home.')

Jini predicted neither would want to do much else for the rest of the day, and waited for them in the library with hot chocolate. She forced them to sit before she handed the two their mugs.

"Thanks, Jini," they both said softly before sipping the warm beverage. Raven sat by the fire and watched to salamanders absentmindedly. Remus stared at the bookshelves blankly from his usual chair.

Jini frowned, but said nothing. With one last look behind her, she left the two to their thoughts among the books.

Raven nearly finished her drink before looking up at her godfather. "Remus," he turned to her, and she continued, "did you ever wonder for a moment that Sirius is innocent?"

The wizard sighed wearily. "A few times," he admitted, "but that doesn't mean it's true."

"Doesn't mean it's false, either," the little witch muttered.

"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry." Remus stood up and left the room, leaving Raven alone with her salamanders and cold cocoa.

/

Remus stayed in bed the rest of the day, staring at his ceiling, trying—and failing—not to think too hard. He gave up on sleep an hour after laying down. The werewolf's eyes roamed over the stars in the night sky Raven painted above him when they first moved in. Remus found himself gazing at the full moon staring down at him. Raven painted it large, bright, and full to comfort him. "It's the only moon you can truly be yourself under," she told him. Such wise words from such a young child, and she was only six when she said it.

That was the moment Remus saw Raven as his little pup; and like the wolf in the story, he vowed to take care of the little Raven. _If only the little raven knew she already had a wolf_, Remus thought.

Remus turned on his side, away from the moon. He shut his eyes and tried to relax enough to fall asleep. He cleared his mind and let go of all emotion, a method not unlike Occlumency.

Then the phone rang. Remus growled, not wanting to answer, but taking out some of his frustration on the caller would be so satisfying. He picked up the phone on his bedside table. Before he could utter a word, he heard his daughter's voice say, _"Hey Bastiaan."_

"_So...how was the visit,"_ the young wizard asked. Remus knew he should hang up now, but—for some reason he didn't want to think about—did not.

"_Not at all what I expected. But, Bastiaan,"_ Remus heard the smile in her tone, _"Sirius is beyond wonderful. He's so caring and loving just like a real dad should be. He even said he wanted to be my dad! And to emphasize that, he wrote me a _story_! A story, Bastiaan! It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Sebastiaan, can I tell you something?"_

"_What?"_

"_I...I think Sirius is innocent."_

There was silence for a while, then, _"What?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Why—what makes you think that?"_

"_I'll tell you later. But, Bastiaan, what if he _is_? What if, somehow, I could free Sirius from prison; and then he could be my dad and do dad things with me... We could buy a house together; and he could play Quidditch with me; and he'd help me with my broom; and we'd hang out with you and Jude; and we'd drink hot chocolate Jini made—"_

Remus slammed the phone back in its holder. He heard a crack, but he paid it no heed before he stormed around his room, hastily dressing in his robe. The amber-eyed werewolf put on his shoes and stormed into the library.

Raven heard a click on the phone and a few bangs coming from outside of her room.

"_What was that?"_ Sebastiaan asked.

Raven answered in a distracted voice, "I don't know...but I'll be right back..." She quickly made her way towards the noises and found Remus grabbing floo powder and throwing it into the flames with vehemence. "Where are you going?" Raven asked, her voice sounded high from confusion and—if she were to be honest—panic.

"_Out,"_ her godfather growled, then shouted, "THE HOG'S HEAD!" And he was gone.

Jini popped into the room looking worried, "Miss Raven, what is wrong? Jini heard noises and then shouting."

Raven looked down at the house-elf with a similar confused and worried expression. "I don't know, Jini," she peered back at the now ruby flames, "I just don't know."

/

Remus landed on both his feet, graceful in his fury. He glided over to the bar and sat on one of the old, wooden stools. He nodded to the old barman and ordered a firewhiskey. He downed it quickly and ordered another one. The amber-eyed wizard repeated this process several more times before slowing down. He merely sipped on his eleventh shot. He sighed and thought, _Only a Black can drive me to drink. _Now he had two tipping the glass for him, working together. _Working _well_ together,_ Remus amended, _"Like a bloody fairytale."_

"Excuse me?" an amused voice asked.

"_Did I say that out loud?" _Remus thought.

The voice chuckled, and answered, "Yes, you did." It was a voice of a man. A bit familiar, too. Remus knew that, if he was sober, he'd recognize that voice. But he was far from that.

"What do you want," Remus slurred.

"I would like to know why such a happy werewolf is drowning himself in cheap firewhiskey," the voice replied.

"How did you know," Remus slurred, turning his head quickly to the voice. Too quickly. He closed his eyes to stop the spinning. Trying again, Remus opened his eyes to see where the voice came from. He was met with two identical smirks found on none other than Severus Snape.

"You didn't have a twin the last time I saw you," Remus muttered unintelligibly.

The two Snapes rolled their eyes. "Sorry I never introduced you," the Potions master replied sarcastically, "This is Steve."

Remus scowled, "No it's not. You don't have a twin. Plus, both of your mouths are saying the same thing at the same time."

Severus rolled his eyes again, this time, just one person. "The King of Perception, everyone." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Remus snorted and took another sip of his drink.

Severus eyed the firewhiskey, and asked, "So why are you here when you have a young, ah..._pup_ at home?"

Remus laughed humorlessly. "She's a pup, alright. I'm just not the wolf she wants at home."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "She _is_ seven, correct? Are you sure she's ready for any kinds of _wolves_ at that age?"

Remus frowned in confusion. Understanding dawned on him and he leered at Severus. The bastard smirked at him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it," the werewolf growled, "And don't you _ever_ talk about her like that again."

Severus held his hands up in surrender, then took a swig of his own drink. "So how _is_ little Raven?"

Remus narrowed his eyes at the other man. "You know her?"

The Potions master gave him a look. "I'm sure even in your drunken stupor, you can remember Callia was a good friend of mine. Of course I met the little bird a few times."

Remus nodded, a motion he regretted immediately. "So she forgave you after..." _Lily's death_, went unsaid, but Severus knew what he meant.

The black-eyed man nodded. "Something for which I am ever grateful." Neither said anything for a while, both lost in their painful thoughts.

Remus was the first to break the silence. "So why are you here?"

"Trying not to think about Tuesday."

Remus' brows furrowed in confusion.

"September first," Severus answered the unasked question.

"Oh, yeah."

Severus snorted. "_Oh_, _yeah_," he mocked.

"Shut up."

Severus laughed, a short, bitter sound. "So what about this other wolf you speak of?"

Remus turned to him, and asked laconically, "What other wolf is there?"

Severus' eyebrows raised in surprised. "Black?"

"Bingo."

"How?"

"Raven wants a dad. He's a dad." Remus shrugged as he said the last part.

Severus sneered. "Care to elaborate?"

"Callia told Raven she could see her father when she turned seven, said that was when she'd be old enough—something about sevens and elevens. Raven turned seven and asked to see her father. She met him, loves him, and wants to break him out of prison so they can go live happily ever after in the North as dad and daughter, raven and wolf," Remus finished bitterly.

Severus frowned at the drunken nonsense, but got the gist. His frowned deepened as he remembered one part. "Break him out of prison?"

"Well, not illegally. She thinks he's innocent. She's gonna find Peter and exchange him for Sirius' freedom."

That answer only made more questions. "Why does she believe Black is innocent? Or that Pettigrew is alive?"

"The hell if I know," Remus replied wearily. He finished his drink and played with the glass. "Maybe she's just desperate for a father, and is making herself believe these things," he pondered aloud.

Severus stared at the drunk man. "Aren't _you_ supposed to be her father? Or at least act like it?"

"That's the thing, I love her like my own, and she doesn't care. She wants someone else."

"_Here, here!"_ a very drunk wizard from a few feet away from them called out, "Women: can't live with 'em, can't push their lovers out of their beds so you can lay down."

Remus frown at the man.

Severus laughed then said to Remus, "Ignore him."

Remus turned away and nodded.

"He does have a point, though," Severus added with a snicker.

"Shut up, you old bat," Remus said.

"Whatever you say, you old dog," Severus replied.

Remus sighed. "Raven would kill me if she found out I called you old. I bet she knows you're the same age as I am."

"I am older." Severus smirked.

"By two months."

"And a day."

It was Remus' turn to roll his eyes.

"Speaking of which, you obviously know my birthday. Why no card?" Severus faked a hurt look.

"I could ask you the same."

"Why would I send you one if you failed to send me one first?"

Remus gave him a look then shook his head. Severus smirked smugly.

"What about Raven," the light-haired man asked, "why no card for her?"

"She did receive a card."

Remus looked at Severus in surprise. "She did?"

The dark-haired man nodded. "She sent me one for my birthday, too."

"Oh." Remus wondered why he just found this out, then realized Raven would have no good reason to tell him. Then he got an idea. "Do you two talk more than that?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to visit her. Maybe help her study a few potions. Callia used to make them with her, and—since I'm shite at Potions—she hasn't made any for a while."

The Potions master pondered this for a second then asked, "Trying to change Raven's mind about her father?"

Remus blushed a little bit. "That's not the main reason," Severus gave him a look, "but that is part of it," he confessed.

Severus nodded slowly and said with a hint of irony, "I guess I could take time out my busy schedule to help an old friend out."

Remus ignored the sarcasm and smiled. "When can you come over?"

"I never said I would 'come over,'" Severus replied.

Remus frowned. "Then how—"

"She may come to Hogwarts to further her studies."

"Is that allowed?"

"Afraid of a little rule-breaking?"

Remus' frown deepened.

Severus rolled his eyes and huffed. "I'm joking. I will talk to the Headmaster and send you the details."

Remus smiled at him. "Thank you, Severus."

"Do not hug me," the black-eyed man replied.

"You sure?" Remus smirked.

Severus sneered. "Yes."

"'Yes,' you want a hug, or 'yes,' you're sure you want a hug?"

"'Yes,' I'm sure I—Lupin!"

The amber-eyed wizard snickered. He stood up and paid for their drinks. At Severus' raised brow, he said, "A 'thank you' for your help."

"I have not helped yet."

Remus ignored him and continued, "Now I must be getting home. I left a bit abruptly, so..." He trailed off sheepishly.

Severus smirked knowingly. "I will owl you no later than Friday."

Remus nodded then said, "Goodbye," and headed back to the floo. He stepped inside the green flames and yelled (though less enthusiastically than when he first came here), "Dennest!" And he was gone.

Severus shook his head lightly at the man, the name of his home, and himself. Did he just agree to _help_ _**Remus Lupin**_ with his daddy issues?

* * *

**Why yes you did, Severus Snape.**

**Thank you for reading, and please tell me if you agree with the random drunk man with lady issues. (So, review.)**

**And you know what reviews get? Faster updates! Let's try for 17.**


	9. Sunday History

**It's been a while, but I'm back. School is starting so I won't be able to update as often as I did. Today is Sunday, so I thought I would post both chapters on Sundays. Hopefully, there will be another chapter tomorrow. Hogwarts is coming soon.**

**If there are any mistakes I missed in this chapter, I'm sorry. I'll edit them later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raven and her story. Anything you recognize, I'm just borrowing from JKR.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Sunday History**

Raven shut the front door behind her and leaned on it. She huffed. _First week over_, she thought. Jini walked into the room, a glass of chocolate milk at the ready.

"How was school, Miss Raven?"

The young witch took the proffered glass and said, "Thank you, Jini. And it went well. My English teacher finally assigned the book to read. Unfortunately, I've already read it—multiple times. Though, I guess it would be nice to analyze it in a different way as I read it again."

Jini smiled at the girl proudly. "You are so smart, Miss Raven."

Raven blushed. "Thank you, Jini."

Remus suddenly came down the stairs with a large grin on his face. Raven raised her eyebrow at him. He'd been unusually happy ever since he came home from the Hog's Head Sunday night. The bright-eyed girl tried asking him the reason for his high spirits, but he just grinned like a fool (similar to the grin he had now) and said, "You'll see."

The happy fool lifted up a letter for Raven to see. She peered at it and saw a familiar spidery scrawl on the parchment. "A letter from Severus?" she asked.

Remus nodded vigorously. "Not just _any _letter from Severus. Guess what it says."

Raven frowned at her crazy godfather. "Erm... 'Happy Birthday'?"

"No," he said slowly. "Guess again."

"Is he offering to give you a discount on Wolfsbane?"

"No, but close. Guess again."

"How about you just tell me?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Remus!"

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in surrender then asked, "How would you like Potions lessons from Severus Snape at Hogwarts?"

Raven's eyes widened and mouth gaped in surprise. "Really?"

Remus nodded excitedly. "He can teach you every other Sunday in the evening."

"Really? Oh, that's _perfect_. That way, I can still see Sirius on Sundays!"

Remus' grin faltered. "Yeah, that _is_...perfect."

"When do the lessons start?"

"Next Sunday."

"Great! Then can we go see Sirius this Sunday?"

Remus grimaced. "Sure."

Raven squeaked in excitement and ran to hug her godfather. "Thank you, Remus. You're the best." She smiled at him then left to go do her homework.

Remus smiled at himself.

Jini gave him a knowing smirk. "_You're the best_, Master Remus." She hid the sarcastic tone well.

Remus blushed anyway.

* * *

_September 4, 1987_

_Dear Dad,_

_You'll never guess what news I received today. Mum's old friend, Severus, offered to help me with Potions! One of the youngest Potions masters in the UK wants to work with me—on _Potions_. Every other Sunday._

_That's not it, though. On the Sundays I'm not spending at Hogwarts (yes _Hogwarts_), I can come visit you!_

_Sunday is now my favourite day of the week._

_Love,_  
_Raven_

_P.S. - See you this Sunday!_

* * *

Raven found her owl in the library, perched on top of one of the many tall bookshelves. She softly hooted and held out her arm for him to land on. "Hello, Edgar." She stroked his dark feathers.

The owl hooted in reply.

"Will you take this letter to Sirius, for me?"

Edgar hooted again and held out his leg.

Raven tied the letter around it and resumed stroking his feathers. "Thank you, Edgar."

He nipped her ear affectionately and flew out of the room.

Raven made her way back to her room. She thought of something to do before dinner, as she had finished her homework half an hour ago. She decided her books on broomstick making needed a little looking into.

So far, Raven figured out how to shape the wood and twigs on a broom, and the aerodynamics of them. What she had yet to find were all the proper spells needed to make the broom fly and how the combination of those and the shape of the broom would work together. On top of all that, she heard there were also potions that could be used to improve broomsticks. Though not necessary, the potions were beneficial. Maybe Severus could help her with that.

Raven sighed as she thought of all the reading she needed to do before she could so much as think of what potions to acquire, let alone what wood.

* * *

_Sunday..._

"So how was your first week of school?" Sirius asked his daughter.

Raven shrugged. "The first week is always the dullest." She sat, cross-legged, on the cot in her father's cell.

"So, nothing noteworthy?" Sirius asked. He sat across from her, bound by a few spells that would not allow him to get too close to her, but content.

"Started reading a book for class. I've already read it, but at least we were given something to read."

Sirius smirked. "I'm sure you've read a lot of the books they plan to give you."

The girl's eyes widened a bit. "Merlin, I hope not."

Her father gave a short laugh. "So how about your friends," he asked, "are they doing well?"

"They're good. Damyan started Durmstrang this year."

Sirius' eyebrows lifted in surprise. "The big one? He did?"

Raven nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's hard to believe he's that young."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "How many of your friends go to wizarding schools?"

As Raven opened her mouth to answer, a deep voice asked, "Are you sure you should be giving much information about your friends?" Remus sat in a chair the guard brought, a couple feet away from the two on the cot. He learned quickly enough that he could not dissuade his goddaughter's protests about visiting her father in her cell, and the only way Remus would let his cub in the cell is if he went in with.

Raven frowned at her godfather. "I asked for their permission. They gave it," she said simply.

Remus nodded and said nothing more.

Raven turned back to her dad and answered his question, "Four. Damyan's the only one at Durmstrang. Everyone else goes to Hogwarts. Everett and Jamie are in their third year, Liam's in his fourth. Angelina will be starting in two years, and Sebastian and Teddy will start with me."

Her father nodded. "How did you all meet?"

"Well, I met Sebastiaan my first day of school. He and I were in the same class. One of the first-day activities was to pick a partner to work with for the rest of the year. Since most of the kids lived in the neighbourhood near the school, they already knew each other and picked partners quickly. Sebastiaan lived at the orphanage closest to the school and didn't know anyone, so I picked him. We've been inseparable ever since."

Sirius nodded, then thought about a part and asked, "When did Jude adopt him?"

"He didn't."

"I don't understand. You said once that Jude is his guardian."

"He is. Well, sort of. Jude works at the orphanage and became friends with Sebastiaan. Jude never saw the point in adopting Sebastiaan because that wouldn't change much. Bastiaan would still live at the orphanage, because Jude lives there. Jude would still have to watch over the other kids, too. He would rather Sebastiaan have the option of being adopted by someone who could treat him like a son. Jude calls himself Bastiaan's guardian because he takes on the responsibilities of one. Things like talking to the school if they need to speak to a parent, taking Sebastiaan to the doctor or school shopping, and other stuff like that."

"I see. Does Sebastiaan live in a Muggle orphanage?"

"Yes."

"Isn't he a wizard?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded and explained, "Not long after I met him, I knew Sebastiaan was a wizard, but he didn't know it. I told Mum this and she suggested I invite him over and tell him what we were and what he is. At first, he didn't believe we were witches, but Mum did a few spells and I showed him the fire thing. Bastiaan believed us then and told Mum and me about how strange things would happen around him, similar to what we showed him. Mum told him he was a wizard. Again, he was skeptical at first, but started to believe it the more he thought about it."

"What about Jude? Is he not a Muggle?"

"He is."

"But he knows Sebastiaan is not?"

"Yeah. I convinced Bastiaan to tell Jude when he started calling himself Sebastiaan's guardian."

"Ah."

"Jude didn't make a big deal about it. In fact, he went with Sebastiaan, Mum, and me to Diagon Alley after Sebastiaan's fifth birthday. He surprised Bastiaan by saving up his money to buy him a broomstick. Mum bought me my first one that day as well, as an early birthday present." Sirius smiled and Raven continued,

"That weekend, Mum took us all to the public Quidditch pitch she found to try out our new brooms and to practice her own flying skills. That day, we met Everett, Liam, and Jamie. When we arrived at the pitch, the three had been wandering around, looking for people to play with. Everett spotted Mum and me giving Bastiaan tips on how to fly, along with information about various broom games. He asked if we'd like to play three-on-three Quidditch. Surprisingly, Bastiaan said he wanted to play, so Mum and I accepted the offer."

"Did Jude go?"

Raven nodded. "He sat in the stands. Mum offered to fly with him on the back of her broom, but, turns out, Jude's afraid of heights. He opted to sit on the benches close to the ground."

Sirius grinned, "I see."

"Yep. So after agreeing to play with him, Everett took us to meet his friends, Liam and Jamie. Everett told them we would play with them, and Liam nodded. Jamie, on the other hand, wasn't sure playing against two little kids and my mum would be very fun. Mum assured him we all flew well enough, and that she and I were pretty good players. Jamie shrugged and said he'd play.

"With only three people on each team, Mum and Everett decided to play Chaser and Beater. I chose Keeper because I thought Seeker was a good position for Bastiaan to play his first game. Liam played Keeper for his team, and Jamie Seeker.

"After Mum scored within seconds of starting the game, Jamie quickly changed his mind about the game being boring."

Sirius laughed at that. "Yes, I remember when she played Chaser for her house team second and third year. Most of the games, the other team caught the snitch, but Slytherin won the game. The other years, she played seeker, and people rarely scored a goal before she caught the snitch."

Raven smiled fondly. "She told me she was the only one that could beat James Potter."

Sirius laughed and Remus hid a smile. Both fondly remembered the day Phoenix beat Prongs in Quidditch. James was none too happy, and Callia never let him live it down.

"We won the game 200-0," Raven continued, "Everett didn't know whether to be angry or impressed that he couldn't get a Quaffle past me. He settled with impressed. I was surprised, though, he plays Chaser well.

"That day, he asked Mum, Bastiaan, and me if we wanted to start a team. Mum declined; but Bastiaan and I thought it would be cool if we were on an actual Quidditch team, so we said yes. After that, Everett, Liam, and Jamie started looking for two more players.

"A few weeks later, Liam met Damyan. He'd just moved from Bulgaria to England and started going to Liam, Everett, and Jamie's school. Liam found out Damyan was a wizard looking for a place to play Quidditch, and Liam invited him to join our team. Damyan said he would watch the five of us play first, then decide. He went to the pitch that weekend and saw us play. Though put off by Bastiaan and my ages, Damyan soon discovered our team was definitely something he wanted to join.

"The very next week, Angelina (a girl from the other boys' school) and her friend and neighbour, Teddy, asked us if they could play with us. We played four against four. Sebastiaan as Seeker, Liam as Keeper, Damyan as Beater, me as Chaser, on one team. On the other, Teddy as Seeker, Jamie as Keeper, Everett as Beater, Angelina as Chaser. We tied and decided it would be smarter to play with each other than against."

Sirius smiled as his daughter fondly remembered her and her friends' history. "How did the name come about?"

Raven smirked. "Everett and Jamie fought over various names, because they wanted to be called something bird-like. Then Angelina started suggesting other winged creatures, like Hippogriffs, Thestrals, and Phoenixes. Teddy added a unicorn.

"Everett laughed at that, and said, 'Unicorns are too girly.'

"Teddy replied, 'Not if they were a different colour. And had Hippogriff-like wings.'

"'Black wings?' Liam asked.

"Without even knowing how his stupidity would affect the future, Everett said, 'That would be a cool name for a band. The Black Wings.'" Raven smiled at the memory. "And the rest is history."

Sirius laughed and Remus snorted softly and shook his head, a smile ghosting his lips.

Without even knowing how his innocent curiosity would affect the future, a young James Potter once asked his best friends, "Hey, wouldn't the Marauders be a cool name for a band?"

And the rest is history.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review.**


	10. Potions Weekly

**It's been a while, but I'm back. School is starting so I won't be able to update as often as I did. Today is Sunday, so I thought I would post both chapters on Sundays. Hopefully, there will be another chapter tomorrow. Hogwarts is coming soon.**

**If there are any mistakes I missed in this chapter, I'm sorry. I'll edit them later.**

**And be warned: My Snape is OOC. I like him that way. And he will not be the only one who's OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Raven and her story. Anything you recognize, I'm just borrowing from JKR.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Potions Weekly**

_One week later..._

Remus seriously thought about slipping a Calming Draught into Raven's pumpkin juice. The girl had been giddy and giggly all morning. She woke him up way too early this morning with her doing Merlin knows what, trying to "prepare for the lessons," so she said.

Remus decided against the potion. After all, he _did _bring this upon himself. And, as long as she was happy, he would try to be happy. _Even this early in the morning, _Remus thought.

He smirked into his coffee as Raven bounced in her seat, her breakfast eaten, as she waited for her godfather to finishhis drink. They were both dressed and ready to go, and would, as soon as he drank the rest his coffee. So he deliberately drank it slowly.

Jini noticed this and lightly slapped Remus' arm. "Master Remus," she admonished with a grin, "do not be mean. Miss Raven will explode."

"Hey!"

Remus snorted then downed the rest of his coffee. "You're right Jini. And I'm sure you'd make me clean it up, so let's go."

Too excited to see Hogwarts, Raven let the comment go and made her way to the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "Bye, Jini!"

Remus followed at a slower pace and waved to the house-elf. "Goodbye, Jini."

"Have fun!" Jini smiled before she started cleaning up the remains of breakfast.

* * *

Severus Snape wondered again why on earth he agreed to this when a tiny girl with a spirit like her mother's stumbled out of his fireplace. She looked around her, eyes wide in eagerness. The bright gray orbs landed on him and she smiled. "Severus!" She ran over to him, then skidded to a stop, as if realizing a hug was not the best thing to do. "How are you?" She held out her hand.

He shook it. "I am well. And you?"

"Really excellent!"

Severus smirked. _I wish I still had that kind of energy_, he thought to himself. He glanced up at the fireplace and asked, "Where is—"

Just then, Remus walked out of the green flames, a small grin on his face and ash on his shoulders. He nodded to Severus. "Morning, Severus."

"Lupin." The Potions master nodded back.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other much more," Remus replied, "so I insist you call me Remus."

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes then smirked, "As long as you call me Steve."

Raven frowned at her new professor but said nothing. Remus just rolled his eyes.

Severus turned to his newest student and ordered her to follow him. The three of them walked out of—what Raven assumed—the Potions master's office and into a large, rectangular classroom. The room was lit by torches that adorned the stone walls. Shelves hungon either side of them and were covered in various jars of various potions ingredients. Raven stared around in awe.

Severus smirked at the girl's reaction. Not many children entered this room with—himself inside it—and looked around with an amazed expression. Fear and apprehension were usually the dominant looks.

"It's beautiful," Raven complimented in an astonished voice.

The Potions master certainly did not hear _that _everyday. "Thank you. I try," he replied.

Remus rolled his eyes, then responded dryly, "Yes, I remember seeing something just like it in Potions Weekly."

Without missing a beat, the dark-haired man replied, "Yes, I know exactly which issue you speak of. Though I took the liberty of arranging my own shelves."

The werewolf gazed at said shelves. "Yes, I see that," he said coolly.

Raven huffed and glared up at the two men. She knew they spoke of a made-up magazine. "Are we going to make some potions, or would you two rather spend the day snogging in the supply closet." She pointed to the aforementioned closet. The door was open and she could hardly keep in her excitement over exploring the contents.

Severus sneered at the sarcasm, and the image.

Remus smirked at him and teased, "So that's a 'no'?"

"Remus!" The gray-eyed girl tried to suppress her giggle and failed.

Her godfather winked at the both of them. Raven giggled again. Severus scowled.

The black eyed man made his way to the supply closet and motioned for the young girl to follow. She skipped happily behind him. Remus walked a few paces behind them. Inside the closet—no _room—_were shelves upon shelves of ingredients, along with a few supplies for making potions. The Potions master grabbed a small pewter cauldron from one of the lower shelves and set it into very enthusiastic hands. He also picked out a wooden spoon, brass scales, mortar, pestle, and a few ingredients. He lead her back to the classroom and placed the objects onto one of the many desks.

Raven rushed to behind the desk and asked her professor if she should start setting up everything.

"Quite eager, I see," the Potions master observed.

The small witch smiled up at the pale man. "I'm just excited to do this again."

Severus nodded then asked, "Do you know what potion I'd like you to make with these?" He waved a hand over the snake fangs, dried nettles, horned slugs, and porcupine quills.

"Boil Cure, sir?"

The Potions master nodded. "Have you made it before?"

"Not alone. I helped Mum with it when I was four. That was when she started teaching me Potions."

Another nod. "Do you know the brewing instructions?"

"Not all of them. I can't remember proportions of certain ingredients."  
Severus considered this for a second then waved his wand at the chalkboard in the front of the room. Brewing instructions for the Cure for Boils potion appeared in his spidery scrawl. He peered down at his newest student and said, "I want you to complete this potion within one hour. That hour starts as soon as you set up your station. Begin."

Raven quickly set everything in its proper place and began working on the potion. She was a little nervous, as she had not helped make any potions in a while—never by herself; and she did not want to disappoint her newest professor. Even if she was a bit anxious, Raven did not let it show as she crushed snake fangs.

From his desk, the professor watched the young witch with a small, impressed smirk. Though the instructions were extremely easy, many first-years had a hard time with them. Raven obviously did not. Even doing something as remedial as crushing snake fangs and heating the cauldron, she worked with a precision many of his sixth-years still did not have.

Remus saw Severus' smirk and smiled. He leaned on the corner of the Potion master's desk, watching with pride as his cub worked on her potion perfectly.  
Raven came to a part in the instructions where someone had to wave their wand and Severus made his way over to his student to do it for her. Raven grinned up at him appreciatively and checked the potion, it didn't look bad. Raven grinned and did nothing more for the potion.

Remus frowned at this and asked her, "Why aren't you doing anything?" He was sure the potion was supposed to be blueish and take a bit longer than that to brew.

Severus rolled his eyes, but Raven patiently answered, "It has to brew for forty-five minutes."

"Oh," Remus muttered, "right."

"Any first-year could know that, _Remus_," Severus said, then added, "And it's written on the board, for Merlin's sake."

"Shut up, _Steve_," Remus hissed, his ears turning pink.

Raven rolled her eyes at both of them. "Anyway," she turned to her professor, "what should I do while it brews?"

"Follow me." Severus walked her back to the supply room and handed her another pewter cauldron along with the supplies for a more difficult potion. They went back to the classroom and placed the items on another desk not far from the first.

Raven observed the ingredients and murmured to herself, "Sleeping Draught."

Severus' sharp ears caught the title and he nodded. "Correct." He waved his wand and another set of directions wrote themselves in chalk next to the first. A line was drawn between them. "It will not take you long to complete the first set of these directions," the Potions master said to his youngest student, "so you may start this potion whilst the other brews." He decided to watch her make the potion from nearby, and leaned on the corner of the small desk to Raven's right. He stayed close, but out of her way.

Raven nodded and started her work. This potion was a bit more difficult, but nothing she couldn't do. She easily followed each step, and soon it was time for Severus to wave his wand.

Severus did, then asked Remus in a slightly patronizing voice, "Now, Mr. Lupin, can you tell us how long Ms. Black should let this potion brew?"

Remus—who had already read the instructions—answered in an identical tone, "Seventy minutes, _sir_?"

Not dropping the condescending tone, Severus replied, "Good job, Mr. Lupin. Seventy points to Gryffindor."

Remus' eyes widened. "Do those points actually count?"

Severus smirked and replied smugly, "If I say it, it happens." Remus smiled, happy he could still earn points for his old house. _And so many_, he thought.

"Oh, and Mr. Lupin?" Severus began. Remus looked up, and the Potions master continued,"Seventy points from Gryffindor for questioning a professor."

Raven coughed to hide her laughter, then shook her head. She saw that coming.

Severus smirked at Raven's reaction, and his eyes glinted in amusement.

Remus sneered at the both of them, causing Raven to start giggling. He watched her try to stop it and fail miserably. This caused Severus to start chuckling quietly. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Enjoy poor Remus' distress." Despite his words, Remus smiled.

"Don't be so dramatic, Lupin, it's your own damn fault," Severus said.

Raven's giggles slowly died down and she nodded up at her godfather guiltily. "I have to agree with Professor. I could see that coming from meters away."

"_Thanks_," Remus replied sarcastically, "love you too."

"Aw," Raven walked around the desk to hug her godfather, "you know I love you, Remus."

Remus hugged back and grinned stupidly. Severus scowled and mocked, "I don't love you, Remus."

The light-haired man laughed and moved towards the other man, arms open. "Aw, come on, Severus. Don't be like that. Give me a hug."

The dark-haired man aimed his wand at Remus, and hissed, "You hug me, I hex you."

Usually, that tone scared the hell out of anyone that heard it. Remus just smirked.

"Will you hex me if _I _hug you?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Severus answered, "but it would be a much different one."

The young witch nodded slowly and moved back to her first potion. She kept that information for later. Right now, she had two minutes left before the horned slugs needed to be added.

Severus leaned back on the small desk and watched Raven continue her potion. Remus took the liberty of watching her from Severus' desk, in the Potions master's chair. The professor glared at him for a moment but said nothing.

Raven took her cauldron off the fire—knowing what happens if she didn't—and added two porcupine quills to the potion. She stirred it five times clockwise and waited for her professor to wave his wand. Severus stood and waved his wand over the potion. After doing so, he searched the potion for any imperfections. There were none. "Good job," he complemented, "I would award you house points, but I'm afraid you lack a house to earn points for."

Raven smiled up at him. "It's okay. Making a good potion was rewarding enough."

Severus raised a brow at that, then nodded. _If only more of my students could have that kind of perspective_, he thought wryly. "Well then you have another reward waiting for you to check on in an hour." He motioned to the potion on the other desk.

"What do we do for an hour?" Raven asked.

Severus considered this. The child would not have much time to make a more difficult potion—not even and easy one—before lunch began. Since he skipped breakfast this morning, working through lunch was not an option. He decided, "You may research more potions whilst we wait."

Raven's gray eyes lit up. Her professor walked back to his office and came back a minute later with a book. He handed her the book and she read the title: _Magical Drafts and Potions_.

"Read as much of that as you can before the potion is ready to continue. We will discuss potions for some of our lessons, make them for others. You may begin reading."

Raven nodded and did so.

Remus knew Raven wouldn't think of anything else but that book for the next hour, so he turned to Severus to try and start a conversation. As soon as he opened his mouth, though, the dark-haired man walked back to his office. Severus came back with two more books. One was a tome, the other, Remus couldn't tell, but it was thin and colorful. The Potions master strode over to him and said in a flat voice, "Get out of my seat and go sit in a desk."

Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Severus held up his hand and added, "Do it or lose points."The light-haired man frowned but did as he was told.

"Bloody git," he mumbled.

"What was that?" the Potions master asked.

"Nothing," Remus grumbled.

Severus smirked and set the tome down on his desk. He then turned around and walked over to Remus, the other book behind his back. Remus saw the amused glint in the other man's eye and watched him warily.

"I'm sure this will be able to keep you occupied for an hour," the dark-haired man said. He tossed the book onto Remus' desk. The werewolf looked down at..._a_ _Muggle __colouring_ _book_, he thought dryly. He glared up at the smirking man. _Stupid, smug bastard_.

As if he read Remus' mind, Severus' smirk widened. He reached inside his robe and tossed him a pack of crayons. "Crayons. Really?" Remus said laconically.  
With a serious face, Severus replied, "Well I can't trust you with markers."

Raven looked up from her book, stared at the two men, then went back to reading. She might as well start shrugging these things off, because she was sure this would happen more often.

Remus shook his head and stared at the professor for a while before chuckling. "Which is worse," he asked, "the man who's given the colouring book, or the one who had a colouring book and crayons to give away?"

"I bought them just for you," Severus answered, "I knew you would need something to entertain you as the intellectuals worked."

Remus smiled mockingly. "Well it's a good thing I love colouring." He glanced down at the book. It was themed after the Muggle version of werewolves. He looked back up at Severus and added, "Too bad I prefer bats."

"I will remember that for next time," Severus said.

"Instead of a colouring book, how about you get me a shiny ball or two to play with outside," Remus suggested.

"I'm sure you would love to waste your time playing with your balls, Mr. Lupin, but there are children here. The last thing this school needs is a grown werewolf wandering the grounds, playing with himself."

Raven coughed to hide her laugh. Both men smirked at her then turned back to each other. A minute passed without anyone saying anything, then, "So, is that a 'no,' or...?"

Severus shook his head at Remus. "You're lucky I gave you a colouring book. If you're good, you may earn your balls."

Remus snorted then nodded. "Deal." He dutifully opened the book and began coloring a ridiculous cartoon of a werewolf in purple.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. "Why purple?"

Without looking up, Remus answered, "Because I like purple."

Severus shook his head. He turned then went back to his desk, sitting down, and opening his very large book.

About an hour later, Raven stood and went to her potion. She waited thirty seconds to add two measures of Standard Ingredient then heightened the temperature. She waited a minute then added four Valerian Springs to the cauldron and stirred the potion seven times, clockwise. Severus was already there to wave his wand to complete the potion.

The Potions master observed the potion. This one, too, lacked imperfections. He nodded and said, "You did very well."

Raven beamed. "Thank you, sir."

Remus walked over to them and looked at the potion. He gave her a one-armed hug and said, "Good job, sweetie."

The young witch smiled up at her godfather. "Thanks, Remus." She turned to her professor. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we clean up and go to lunch," he answered.

Remus perked up. "Great, I'm starving."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Thank you for telling me that," he said sarcastically, "I do not know how I could continue my day without knowing you are starving."

"Glad I could help, Severus."

Raven giggled and began cleaning.

"Go into the supply room and you will find glass vials. Take six of them and put each potion into three of the vials," the Potions master instructed his student. She nodded and left to go collect the vials. Severus retrieved his tome and Raven's Potions book and placed them back in his office library. When he came back, Raven was pouring Boil Cure into one of the vials. Remus helped her by pouring Sleeping Draught into another vial. Severus narrowed his eyes at the man then ignored him. _At least the man knew how to pour potions_, he thought. The Potions master picked up the forgotten coloring book and flipped through the colored pages. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes (or grin.) The werewolfcolored like a toddler. He only used primary and secondary colors on wolves that were supposed to be mostly black and brown.

Raven and Remus finished pouring potions and the man looked over at Severus. He saw the dark-eyed man observing his work and asked jokingly, "What do you think?"

Severus peered at him and replied, "You colour like a child." He shook his head and continued, "No shading, no correct colours. I am surprised you stayed inside the lines."

Raven giggled and walked over to view her godfather's coloring. She smiled and said to Severus, "He does colour like a child," Remus huffed, but she continued, "and so do I. Children are creative, they have imaginations. I think it's good to colour like someone who can think on their own."

Severus raised a brow at the girl. "How...philosophical."

Remus grinned, "That's my girl: a tiny witch with a mind beyond her years."

Raven frowned, "Tiny?"

Her godfather gave a short laugh then turned to Severus. "Are we going to lunch now?"

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes at him and strode out the door in the back of the room in reply. Remus and Raven quickly followed behind.

Raven didn't see much leaving the dungeons, but once out of them, what she saw made her gasp. She looked around in wonder and awe and whispered, "I think I'm going to like Hogwarts."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review.**


	11. Flight to Hogwarts

**School's great, thanks for asking. And now that I am back at school, I decided I should bring a few people with me.**

**Yep, you guess it. Welcome to Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer: I used a lot from _Philosopher's Stone _(well, _Sorcerer's Stone_ in my case) in this chapter, so I shall remind you again that I do not own anything Harry Potter. That's all J. K. Rowling's. I'm just borrowing. Fantasizing. Pondering. Envying. Admiring.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Flight to Hogwarts**

A group of eight people lied on the grass in the middle of a vacant Quidditch pitch. They formed a star of some sort with a familiar wooden box set in the middle. Each of their heads was next to someone else' and the tip of a broomstick. They all wore their favorite black cloaks, as it was cold this early in the morning. The cool breezes that passed them made the only sounds.

Everett broke the silence, "So this is it, huh?" More than one person sighed.

"Yeah," Angelina answered. It was quiet enough around them for everyone to hear her.

"We'll still see each other," Sebastiaan offered.

"Just not as often," Teddy replied.

"Not like this," Damyan added.

"Maybe at the reunion," Liam murmured. Though it was a light thought, his voice was dull, almost emotionless.

"We'll be too old then," Jamie joked gently.

"We could form a band," Raven suggested softly, a smile ghosting her lips.

"The Black Wings," they all whispered.

And it was silent once again.

* * *

_Midnight..._

"So this is it, huh?"

Raven took a shaky breath. Less than a day ago, one of her best friends uttered the same thing, in the same mournful way. She decided to repeat what some of her other best friends said, "Yeah, but we'll still see each other. Just not as often." She curled up more into her father's embrace. He tightened his arms around her. About a year after they first met, Raven finally convinced the guards to not restrain Sirius during their visits. The first time he went without wards, Raven ran into her father's lap and made that her place for the rest of her visits. Today was no exception.

Sirius kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm just going to miss you so much. A whole school year without seeing my daughter. It's cruel."

Gray eyes met gray. "Not the _whole_ school year," Raven argued gently, "I'll still visit during breaks." She also planned to talk to Dumbledore about visits during the year. She didn't say this though. Remus was in his usual chair in the corner, and she did not want to get Sirius' (or her) hopes up.

The prisoner grinned and nodded. "I know," he croaked then tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't help it. His daughter was going away, off to enjoy life and its wonders, yet he couldn't be there for her. And it was all his fault.

Raven frowned up at the worn man she'd come to know as her dad. He had that look again. The look that said everything bad that's ever happened to them was his fault. "It's not."

Sirius' eyebrows raised a second in shock, then he composed himself. She had not read his mind, she just knew him too well.

_Isn't it?_ Remus thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head slightly. He was tired of this. Tired of years of coming to this tiny, dark cell and having to watch his former friend receive attention from his cub and benefiting from it—as if she really was the Patronus he constantly compared her to. But if she was the Patronus, watching them was his dementor. He decayed as if he were the prisoner and Black was the...father. Remus ran a hand through his hair. He tried to hide his exhaustion from Raven, and he did it well; but in this cell, his true, haggard form showed. Luckily, she ignored it.

"I'll write to you every week," Raven reminded. It was almost time to leave. She had to be on a red train in eleven hours, and she still hadn't slept. Raven begged Remus to come at this time because this was her and Sirius' Sunday; but, unfortunately, this Sunday was also September first. Raven figured the very beginning of this day would be the best (and least rushed) time to make her last visit before Hogwarts.

"And I'll write back as soon as possible," Sirius replied. The guards still didn't trust what Raven sent to him, and it took a couple of days for them to check. They never found anything though. _Probably never will_, Sirius thought stoically.

Raven nodded but said nothing. The three sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts that were dark like the old, stone cell they all knew too well.

* * *

"Bye, Remus." Raven's voice was muffled by her godfather's shirt as she hugged him.

Remus gritted his teeth, trying to hold in his tears. "Bye, Raven." They stood there for a while, neither wanting to let go.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?"

Raven sighed and let go of Remus. She looked up...and up, to see her eighteen-year-old friend, Liam, grinning down at her. He was here to see her (along with Bastiaan, Teddy, Ange, Evi, and Jamie—wherever they were) off. "Sure," Raven replied, squeezing the older boy tightly.

He kissed the top of her head and rested his on hers. "I'm gonna miss you, Ray," he croaked. It wasn't fair he graduated the year _before_ she started school. If he'd been just one year younger, most of the gang would've been together, taking Hogwarts by storm. Not that he doubted they would, but it would've been nice if he were there too. He sighed and reluctantly let go of his young friend—no, she was more than that. _My_ _sister_, he corrected. That suited her.

Raven looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm gonna miss you too, Lili."

That nickname and her tears nearly broke Liam, but he refused to cry in public. Besides, it's not like they would never see each other again; or that they've never been apart for this long. He went to Hogwarts way before she did. _Then again, she _did_ start visiting that one September_, Liam thought to himself, _It's been a while since we've been apart for this long._ He kissed her again on the forehead.

"I want a hug, too, Lili." Everett walked up to the three of them with his large arms opened wide.

Liam grinned and held one arm open. The three shared another hug and stayed there. After a minute, Jamie walked up and joined. Then Sebastiaan, and Angelina, and Teddy. Finally, Damyan surprised them all by joining in, but no one said anything. They all stood there for a minute, trying not to think too much. Then they broke apart.

Everett made the first effort to brighten the moment by asking Damyan, "So, how'd you get here?"

Damyan smirked. "My mum drove. I'm taking a portkey to school." He looked down sheepishly. "I wasn't going to miss this," he mumbled. Raven smiled at him. She knew how shy the Bulgarian boy could be and how hard it was for him to show his feelings. By just coming here showed how much this group meant to him. Damyan saw her smile and gave her a hug.

"We love you too," the gray-eyed witch whispered in the older wizard's ear.

He gave her a gentle squeeze and nodded before letting go. Angelina was the next to hug Damyan and the rest of the group exchanged hugs and goodbyes. By the time they finished, not a dry eye was left, including their parents (and guardians) that came here.

Just a few minutes before eleven, Raven, Sebastiaan, Angelina, Teddy, Jamie, and Everett made their ways to the train with their luggage. They found a compartment to store their belongings then went back to the platform to give their last farewells.

"Have fun, and be good. And if you need anything, just ask, okay?" Remus said.

Raven nodded and gave him one last hug. "I will, Remus." She let go and looked up at him. "I love you."

The amber-eyed man smiled at her. "I love you too, Raven."

With a smile and a light wave, the young witch made her way back to the train. As the clock struck eleven and the train started to move, she waved to everyone left on the platform and wondered if moving forward was really better than what she left behind.

* * *

The six students in the small train compartment sat in silence. Five of them waited subconsciously for Everett to speak first like he always did.

They were surprised someone else beat him to it. "So this is it," Raven sighed.

Sebastiaan raised an eyebrow at her and replied, "You and I both know too many people have said that." He turned to the rest of his moping friends. "Enough of the pessimism. Yes, we just lost a friend to the real world and, yes, one is off to Durmstrang; but it's not like we've never been apart before. What about Teddy, Raven, and me? We spent last two years alone, and none of us went to the same school. But look at us. We're fine, still as close as ever, because we're all friends for a reason. None of us will let anything ruin a friendship we all try desperately to keep." Sebastiaan was breathing a little heavier than before and his cheeks were a little pink. His eyes were on fire.

Everyone looked shocked, but then smiled. He had a point.

"So do we clap now, or...?" Everett smirked.

"Shut up," Sebastiaan answered.

Everett chuckled then started to clap anyway. Everyone else followed his lead, and soon they were applauding and cheering loudly. Sebastiaan sat with his arms crossed and his cheeks pink. He fought a smile.

The applause was broken by a woman's voice, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

The group turned to smile at her. Before anyone could order, Jamie said to his friends, "Get four chocolate frogs—each."

They shrugged and did as he said. As everyone got out their money, Raven turned to Sebastiaan and asked, "Did you bring Muggle and wizard money?"

Sebastiaan rolled his eyes, but answered, "Yes, I did."

Teddy snorted, "Why Muggle money?"

"Because Raven's got me on her 'Just in Case' plan." He rolled his eyes again.

Teddy laughed. "Well, that's—"

"Great thinking ahead," Raven interrupted.

Everett snorted. Then coughed, "_Ravenclaw._"

Raven stared blankly at him, then coughed, "_Pussy cat!_"

Everett looked at her with his mouth open, then said, "I'm not a pussy cat."

Raven gave him an innocent look. "I never said you were, I was just coughing."

Everett barked a laugh. "Yeah, 'just coughing' my—"

"Everett!" Jamie interrupted. He glanced pointedly at the old lady with the trolley. "She's waiting."

Raven and Everett hurried to pay the lady then took their chocolate frogs back to the compartment. Jamie waited for Everett with his arms crossed. "What have I told you about cursing in front of Beth?" he chastised.

Everett pouted. "Not to," he grumbled. He sat down a muttered to himself, "When did you become my mom?"

"When my mom taught me right," Jamie answered.

"So _my _mother didn't teach me right?" Everett asked heatedly.

"I never said that. Mrs. C's great. _You_ on the other hand..."

Everett narrowed his eyes at the other boy then threw all of his frogs at him. "Just charm those, you prat."

Jamie smirked then started to charm everyone's candy.

The next few hours were spent messing around, pigging out on wizard and Muggle candy, and showing off magic tricks.

"Is _this _your card?" Sebastiaan pulled a three of hearts from a deck of Muggle playing cards and flashed it to Everett.

The larger wizard had a baffled and amazed expression. "How did you do that?"

Sebastiaan smirked. "A magician never tells." Teddy, Raven and he shared a laugh. Over the past two years, the three took an interest in Muggle magic and practiced it. They all quickly started to master the subject. This was the first time anyone else from the group found out.

Everett narrowed his eyes then picked up a Chocolate Frog card. He pulled his wand from its holster and pointed it at the card. He levitated it and the card floated to right in front of Teddy, Sebastiaan, and Raven. The three first-years watched the Dumbledore in the card wave as his robes changed colors. Once his robes turned ruby, Everett floated another card over—this one of Morgana—next to Dumbledore. Raven, Sebastiaan, and Teddy watched in amazement as Dumbledore walked out of his own card and into Morgana's. Then, the two greeted each other and started to dance!

"Whoa!"

"Wicked!"

"Show me how you did it!"

Sebastiaan and Teddy turned to Raven with identical grins.

The witch looked back. "What?"

Teddy shook his head as Everett smirked. "You can never just be amazed," Teddy answered, "you have to learn how to amaze yourself."

"He's right," Everett chuckled, "You are, no doubt, a Ravenclaw."

The others nodded in agreement.

Raven rolled her eyes. "So there's no possibility that I will be sorted in another house?"

"No," Jamie immediately answered.

Raven giggled. "Not a moment of hesitation."

Angelina laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger witch's shoulders. "I hope you are in Ravenclaw. We don't have one of those in our group. Just lions and a snake." She motioned to herself and Everett, then Jamie. She turned and pointed to Sebastiaan. "And we're counting on you to be our badger."

"What about me?" Teddy smirked.

Angelina mirrored his smirk. "I'm sure we all know how the hat will sort you."

Teddy faked a surprised look and asked, "A _hat_ will sort us?"

The older witch rolled her eyes. "As if you haven't read _Hogwarts: A History_ a thousand times with Raven."

"Hey! I haven't read it a _thousand _times."

"Yeah," Everett scoffed then said in his squeaky girl-voice, "more like a _million_. Get it right, Angelina."

Raven and Angelina laughed, but the older witch smacked his head, and the younger one said, "We do _not_ sound like that."

Everett rubbed his head and grumbled, "I make them laugh, they hit me and criticize my jokes."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Oh, you poor baby. Want me to kiss your boo-boo?" She cooed teasingly.

Everett smirked. "I have a few things you could kiss."

Angelina raised a brow at him. "As do I," she smiled. Raven hid her smirk as the other boys stupidly watched in interest.

Everett perked up. "You do?"

The older witch nodded slowly. "Would you like to know where?"

The curly-haired wizard nodded vigorously. "Yes."

Angelina smirked seductively then motioned him over with her finger. Everett quickly moved forward. The witch turned and stage-whispered in his ear, "You may kiss...my..._ass_." She suppressed her snicker only long enough to move back and look at the wizard's face.

Everett had a dumbstruck expression on his face. It quickly melted into a frown. "You're mean."

Angelina and Raven howled in laughter as the other wizards frowned at them. "Oh, you boys," Raven said through her giggles, "You're...so..._stupid_..." Both witches held their sides as they guffawed.

"Shut up." Everett pouted.

This only amplified the witches' laughter. Eventually, Jamie started to snicker, and Sebastiaan and Teddy quickly followed. Everett frowned at the five people laughing at him, then couldn't help his own chuckles. Soon, the entire compartment was full of giggling goons that, not so long ago, were crying as if they would never laugh again.

* * *

A disembodied voice rang over the still smiling students. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Everyone in the compartment quickly changed into their robes and cleaned up the area. By the time the train stopped, the compartment was spotless, the luggage was out of the way, and the students were ready to leave.

Everyone made their way out of the train and Everett, Jamie, and Angelina waved to their three friends. The three waved back and followed the voice bellowing out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Raven smiled as she saw the half-giant she'd come to know and love. "Hagrid!"

The very large man looked down at the tiny witch and beamed. "All right there, Raven?" He looked around (the three were the last of the first-years to arrive) and called out, "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The large group of small children followed the giant man down a steep, narrow path through the dark. It was pretty quiet as they all walked, only a few whispers and some kid sniffling were heard. After a minute, Hagrid announced, "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here." As if summoned by his words, a large castle with many turrets and towers shined through the darkness, reflected by the large black lake before it.

Most of the children let out cries of awe as they beheld their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Raven smiled at the familiar castle. Hogwarts never ceased to amaze her with its beauty.

Hagrid pointed to a row of little boats floating in the water by the shore. "No mor'n four to a boat!" Raven, Teddy, and Sebastiaan sat in a boat by themselves. They smiled at each other, but said nothing as they stared around at the scenery. Once everyone found a boat, Hagrid asked from his own boat, "Everyone in?" Some nodded, some made affirmative sounds. "Right then," the giant man shouted, "FOWARD."

The fleet of boats did as the large man commanded, gliding across the inky surface of the the Black Lake. No one said a thing as they stared up at the awesome castle overhead. It became larger and more magnificent as the boats sailed toward the cliff it rested on.

"Heads down," Hagrid warned as the first boats reached the cliff and the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They sailed through a dark tunnel underneath the castle to an underground harbor where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Raven saw Hagrid pick up a toad as he did a boat check. He looked over at the sniffling kid and said, "Oi, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Trevor!" the boy cried out joyfully, then he held out his hands. Hagrid handed him the toad and lead the students up a passageway in the rock. They all followed the large man's lamp light and came out onto groomed grass at the base of the castle.

They all walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

Hagrid looked around and asked, "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

At once, the door swung open and a tall, black-haired witch wearing emerald-green robes stood there. Raven smiled as she saw the stern face of Professor McGonagall.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide, giving everyone a good look at the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall walked across the flagged stone floor, passed the large, marble staircase and a door to the right that seemed to have the whole school behind it. She led them into a small, empty chamber off the hall; and the students piled into the room, standing closer than they would normally.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on the sniffling kid's cloak and on a tall ginger's nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Sebastiaan, Teddy, and Raven looked at each other with nervous expressions. They were all giddy yet excited for the Sorting. They looked around and saw the terrified faces of their peers.

Teddy smirked slightly. "I bet they think they have to get passed a troll or something for the Sorting," he whispered.

Raven and Sebastiaan snickered quietly. "Probably," the witch replied.

"Not everyone gets passed the troll, I heard," Teddy said a little louder. The students around them looked purely horrified, even a bit green.

Raven and Sebastiaan had to hide their grins as they tried not to laugh. "Teddy," Sebastiaan quietly admonished, "don't be so mean."

The other boy smirked. "Do you really expect anything else from a Slytherin?" he asked. "Plus, it made you laugh."

Raven smiled at her dark-haired friend. "He's got a point, Bastiaan. Thanks, Teddy."

Teddy beamed. Raven wrinkled her nose cutely back at him. Sebastiaan rolled his eyes. "You guys are—"

Several screams interrupted him. The three looked around to see about twenty ghosts stream through the back wall. They glided across the room, deep in conversation, barely noticing the frightened children around them.

Raven recognized the two ghosts. The one she knew to be the Fat Friar was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar," the ghost Raven knew as Nearly-Headless Nick (or Sir Nicholas) interrupted, "haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say," Sir Nicholas finally noticed the first-years, "what are you all doing here?"

Raven was about to answer, but the Fat Friar called out, "New students!" He smiled around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few students—including Raven and her friends—nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Fat Friar said, "My old house, you know."

Professor McGonagall came back and said sharply, "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts did as she said, and one-by-one, they floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," the professor ordered, "and follow me."

Raven stood in the middle of Sebastiaan and Teddy and walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. She smiled again as she beheld the beauty of Hogwarts. She'd never seen the Great Hall at night, so the floating candles and the starry sky above her took her breath away. _One day, _she promised herself, _I will paint a hundred pictures of this great hall._

As the line slowed, Raven glanced around at all the pale faces glowing in the candle light separated by the four house tables. She quickly looked over to the long table at the top of the hall and spotted her favorite Potions professor. She beamed at him and he nodded subtly before turning to glare at a student further up in the line.

Professor McGonagall led the first-years up to to the head table, and they came to a halt in a line facing the other students with their backs turned to the teachers. She placed a four-legged stool in front of the young students, and on top of it, she set an extremely old wizard's hat. Raven watched as the Sorting Hat twitched, then opened up and began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line. Raven recognized her as one of the people Teddy frightened with his troll theory. She put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. After a moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down. Raven saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Raven!"

Some gasps followed her name as people in the hall started to realize just who Raven was related to. Sebastiaan and Teddy gave her quick, reassuring pats before she made her way to the stool. She took the proffered Sorting Hat and placed it on her head, then sat down.

"Hmm," hummed a small voice in Raven's ear. "Quite intelligent, I see. Ravenclaw, perhaps?"

"Erm," Raven answered, not sure if she should. "Maybe. I've been told I am one."

The hat chuckled softly. "But you are not sure you are _just_ a Ravenclaw." It wasn't a question.

Raven answered anyway, "Yes. I have traits of all the houses. I'm just not sure which is the dominant one. Well, Ravenclaw is the obvious one, but I'm not sure if it defines me."

"You have thought this out." The Hat sounded amused.

Raven giggled. "Maybe I am a Ravenclaw."

"I can see it in your mind just how you could be in any of the houses, but I do believe that whichever one you are Sorted in, you will always know which is right for you," the hat said wisely.

Raven let those words sink in then made a decision.

"I agree with you, young one. You are a RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table didn't have nearly as loud of a cheer as Hufflepuff gave Hannah, but Raven didn't care. She had been Sorted into the right house. She sat down and ignored the stares from her table as she faced the rest of the hall. She smiled at Teddy and Sebastiaan and they returned it.

"Bones, Susan!" Professor McGonagall continued.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The girl walked towards the Hufflepuffs two tables down from where Raven sat. Raven sighed as she realized if Sebastiaan and Teddy were Sorted into the houses they were expected to, their tables would not be near hers. _But,_ she thought, looking around, _Gryffindor is right there_. She quickly spotted Everett staring at her.

Before she could frown at him in confusion, he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Raven giggled quietly. He smiled at her, then elbowed Angelina. She frowned at him then followed his gaze. Angelina and Raven smiled at each other, then faced the front as McGonagall called out another name.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Raven's table burst into loud applause—comically louder than what they gave her—as Terry sheepishly made his way over to them. Raven beamed at him and he grinned back, sitting down next to her.

"Hello," he whispered shyly.

Raven smiled. "Hi."

Terry flushed a little then turned back to the Sorting Hat as it sorted another Ravenclaw ("Brocklehurst, Mandy.") Raven, Terry, and the rest of the table greeted Mandy. She smiled, but sat across from Raven, glancing at her warily. The gray-eyed witch frowned but knew there was no way to escape the early prejudices of her peers.

The next person sorted was a Gryffindor named Lavender Brown. She was the first and the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Raven heard the red-headed Weasley twins catcalling along with Everett. She'd never met them, but Everett, Jamie, and Angelina spoke highly of their two twin friends.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin and their table cheered like the rest of them.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" A sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a minute before, "GRYFFINDOR."

"Granger, Hermione!" A bushy-haired girl with large front teeth nearly ran to the stool and jammed the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The tall red-head that Raven saw earlier did not seem to like this sorting. She looked closer at him and realized he was probably a Weasley and expected to be in Gryffindor like the rest of his family. _He must not like Hermione if he isn't happy about her being Sorted into Gryffindor_, Raven thought.

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Holmes, Sebastiaan!"

Raven perked up as her best friend walked over to the Sorting Hat. He place it on his head and sat down. Like with Raven, the hat took a short while and made him laugh a little. After another moment, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly. _As they should_, Raven thought. They could cheer as quietly as they wanted for her, but for any of her friends, they should go crazy with cheers.

When the sniffling kid, Neville Longbottom, was called next, and the hat Sorted him into Gryffindor, he ran off with it still on his head. Raven watched as he made his way back to "MacDougal, Morag," with a red face to hand him the hat.

Two more people were called ("Malfoy" and "Moon"), then, "Nott, Theodore!"

Teddy strode up to the stool, a cool look on his face, as he gracefully put on the hat and sat down.

Not much time passed before, "SLYTHERIN!" The table farthest from Raven cheered loudly as her best friend strode to his new table. He walked passed the Malfoy boy and sat next to Jamie in the middle of a group of older students. He nodded to Sebastiaan, Everett, Angelina, and Raven. They all smiled back. Raven and Sebastiaan also waved to Jamie, who smiled back.

A few more people were Sorted. "Parkinson," a pair of twins, "Patil" and "Patil," then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and "Potter, Harry."

Raven's stomach jolted as she sat up straighter to see the person she hadn't thought about in years. Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter; godson of _Callia _and _Sirius_ _Black_! Harry Potter—the Boy Who Lived—Raven's forgotten godbrother.

Raven didn't see much of Harry before he hid himself under the hat. She did see enough to know he looked James—or at least the few pictures of James she'd seen. He was a bit skinny, but nothing abnormal for a boy his age. He wore glasses like his father's over eyes—Raven was sure—emerald like his mother's.

Raven wondered again why her mother never adopted Harry. Her mum had only said that his aunt and uncle could take care of him. She never explained why she didn't want to do it herself.

The Sorting took a little while, almost as long as Sebastiaan's, or even that Seamus kid. After almost a minute, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR" and Harry joined the house his parents did so long ago. The loudest cheering yet came from the Gryffindor table, and Raven heard the Weasley twins chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat next to an overly enthusiastic red-head (another Weasley, perhaps?) facing away from Raven, opposite his house ghost who patted him on the arm. Raven didn't see his face again, but got a good look at the cowlick in the back of his messy, black hair.

Only four first-years were left to be Sorted. The first was a tall, Black boy named Dean Thomas that was Sorted into Gryffindor. The second was a nervous-looking girl named Lisa Turpin who was Sorted into Ravenclaw. The next was that tall ginger Raven saw earlier, the Weasley. Ron Weasley, to be exact. He looked almost white except for the green hue. He set the hat on his head, and after a few seconds, the hat declared him a "GRYFFINDOR."

Raven watched Harry clap along with the rest of his housemates. Ron's brothers all cheered proudly as their youngest brother joined them. They all ignored the last person to be Sorted, "Zabini, Blaise," a Slytherin. The Slytherins tried to cheer over the Gryffindors, but were only slightly louder. They all finally started to settle down when Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and carried the Sorting Hat and stool away.

Albus Dumbledore stood and beamed at the students. "Welcome." He held his arms wide open, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Raven didn't know whether his words held meaning or not. One glance at an eye-rolling Potions master was enough to make her laugh and decide the headmaster's words were just nonsense.

Raven licked her lips as a buffet appeared before her. She greedily gazed at the roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled and roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, and peppermint humbugs. She placed a small bit of the roast chicken and roast potatoes onto her plate. She wasn't that hungry and wanted to save a little room for dessert.

Raven finished her meal long before anyone else. She decided to spend her time observing the Great Hall. She turned to the High Table and caught Professor Snape glaring at a student again. She followed his gaze and found Harry at the end of it. Harry must have seen it because as his hand shot to his face, the professor looked away and didn't turn back. He returned his attention to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell.

Raven scowled at the weak-willed excuse of a man and his new purple turban. She didn't understand why anyone could like that person. Raven didn't despise him for his stuttering or constant twitching. She loathed him for his weakness and how easily swayed he was. Quirrell reminded Raven of Pettigrew—or at least her idea of that _rat_.

"Would you like to try the strawberries? They're really good." A soft voice broke through Raven's thoughts. She turned to see Terry holding up a strawberry.

Raven hadn't noticed the desserts come out, but didn't complain. She nodded and reached for a few strawberries along with a scoop of chocolate ice cream. She dipped the fruit in the frozen dessert and took a large bite out of it. "Mmm," she hummed then swallowed. "You're right. They are really good."

Terry flushed and smiled slightly. "Glad you like them."

The two finished their treats in silence. Once they finished, Terry prepared himself to ask Raven something, but the headmaster beat him to it.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First-years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Raven didn't laugh. She wondered what was in the third-floor corridor and why something so dangerous would be held inside the school.

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Raven noticed some of the teachers' smiles became rather fixed.

The headmaster gave his wand a little flick and a long, golden ribbon flew out of it. It rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words Raven already knew by heart (thanks to Everett, Jamie, and Liam.)

She smiled at Sebastiaan and Teddy, who nodded subtly back. Over the summer, Sebastiaan and Teddy discovered Raven's singing talents, and the three spent time practicing the school song as one of their ways to "take the school by storm" as Liam put it.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains rot."

Raven, Teddy, and Sebastiaan waited until the Weasley twins (who were the slowest with their funeral march) to finish, then broke out into an intricate, and melodious three-part harmony.

"...Bring back what we've—"

"—Bring back what we've—"

"—_Bring back what we've forgot!_"

"Just do your best," Teddy sang.

"We'll do the rest," Sebastiaan added.

"And learn," Raven followed, "until—"

"Our brains rot!" The three sang the last part together, in separate pitches.

The entire hall froze in a stunned silence then burst into deafening applause.

Raven smiled as her house seemed to forget just who her father was and instead cheered her for her and her friends' performance.

Once the hall finally calmed down, Dumbledore spoke up. "Ah music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

**Fourteen pages. What a chapter. Did you like my extra-long chapter?**

**I think I should get at least four reviews for it. Don't you think?**

**What do you think of the Black Wings? Who's your favorite so far?**

**Do you have any questions, confusions, or comments?**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**PS - I'm not sure when the next chapter will come. Probably sometime next week.**


	12. Raven the Ravenclaw

**Wooh, this is a long chapter too. But I don't like it. I hope you like this chapter more than I do. Basically, the chapter is Ray's first day along with events that will lead up to more important events. (I hope to have said more important events written, well_ typed_, soon.)**

**Once again, I own nothing. I make no money off of this. It's just an obsession I have that will bubble and fester if I ignore it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Raven the Ravenclaw**

Raven didn't realize how tired she was until Dumbledore mentioned bedtime. She smothered a yawn and stood up to follow the prefect leading the first-years away. Her house was the second to leave, and she waited as Slytherin made its way out of the hall. Teddy and Jamie waved to her before they both headed off to bed. Before she left the hall, Raven spotted her friends and waved one last time before following her group out of the large double doors.

The prefect led the first-years out through the large doorway and up the large, marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. They went several sets of stairs, the last being a long, spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. When they finally reached the top of it, the prefect and the first-years faced a large door with only a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

The prefect turned to the young students and said, "Hello, I'm Prefect Robert Hilliard, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Ravenclaw, house of some of the cleverest witches and wizards in history. First thing you should know is, unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. The door to our common room has no handle, but an enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, you are allowed in. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years.

"Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together. This is a great way to meet fellow Ravenclaws from other years, and to learn from them – although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd advise you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower."

Prefect Robert turned and knocked on the door, and a voice said:

"_One by one we fall from heaven,_

_down into the depths of past,_

_And our world is ever upturned,_

_so that yet some time we'll last._"

Raven frowned in thought. Prefect Robert viewed the identical expressions on the first-years.

Two voices suddenly broke the silence, "Sand—"

"—In an hourglass."

Raven turned and smiled at the boy who finished her sentence. Terry grinned back.

The door opened in answer.

Prefect Robert glanced behind him and smiled the two students. "Brilliant." He walked inside and motioned for everyone to follow him.

Raven gasped along with her fellow classmates as she beheld shelves upon shelves of books. She wanted to run over to them and open each as if it were a Christmas present. She fought the urge valiantly.

Prefect Robert faced the awestruck Firsties. "As I've said before, welcome to Ravenclaw. You know now about how to enter the common room, but let me tell you a bit about who enter it. A cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!

"Speaking of eccentrics, you'll like our Head of house, Professor Filius Flitwick. People often underestimate him, because he's really tiny (we think he's part elf, but we've never been rude enough to ask)" (_Everett asked once. Liam smacked him for it,_ Raven thought.) "and he's got a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you're in a real state he'll get out these delicious little cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them do a little dance for you. In fact, it's worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive."

"Hmm," Raven hummed. She decided to keep that in mind.

"Ravenclaw house has an illustrious history," Prefect Robert continued, "Most of the greatest wizarding inventors and innovators were in our house, including Perpetua Fancourt, the inventor of the lunascope, Laverne de Montmorency, a great pioneer of love potions, and Ignatia Wildsmith, the inventor of Floo powder. Famous Ravenclaw Ministers for Magic include Millicent Bagnold, who was in power on the night that Harry Potter survived the Dark Lord's curse, and defended the wizarding celebrations all over Britain with the words, 'I assert our inalienable right to party.'" (Raven grinned at that.) "There was also Minister Lorcan McLaird, who was a quite brilliant wizard, but preferred to communicate by puffing smoke out of the end of his wand. Well, I did say we produce eccentrics. In fact, we are also the house that gave the wizarding world Uric the Oddball, who used a jellyfish for a hat." (Raven giggled and imagined a funny man wearing a jellyfish hat.) "He's the punch line of a lot of wizarding jokes.

"As for our relationship with the other three houses: well, you've probably heard about the Slytherins. They're not all bad, but you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well. They've got a long house tradition of doing whatever it takes to win – so watch out, especially in Quidditch matches and exams.

"The Gryffindors are OK. If I had a criticism, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in levitation, or the possible magical uses of troll bogies, or ovomancy, which (as you probably know) is a method of divination using eggs. Gryffindors haven't got our intellectual curiosity, whereas we've got no problem if you want to spend your days and nights cracking eggs in a corner of the common room and writing down your predictions according to the way the yolks fall. In fact, you'll probably find a few people to help you.

"As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time."

Raven resented that. She'd worry about Sebastiaan keeping up with (or outsmarting) some of the Ravenclaws.

"I think that's nearly everything. Oh yes, our house ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something."

Raven spoke to the Grey Lady once. The gray-eyed witch thought this peculiar. _She must have known how I'd be sorted_, Raven thought, _Well, she _is_ a Ravenclaw._

"I'm sure you'll have a good night. Our dormitories are in turrets off the main tower; our four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows is very relaxing.

And once again: well done on becoming a member of the cleverest, quirkiest and most interesting house at Hogwarts."

Raven never realized how patriotic each house could be. Prefect Robert seemed to have a lot of opinions. She shrugged, then yawned, remembering just how tired she was. She followed the direction the prefect told her the girls' dorms were in and made her way up a few more stairs. She spotted her belongings in one of the rooms and walked in. She smiled at the two girls already preparing for bed. If Raven remembered correctly, the girls names were Lisa and Padma.

Lisa smiled and gave a small wave, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Raven."

"Lisa," the brown-haired girl replied.

"I'm Padma."

"Nice to meet you." Raven returned the dark-eyed girl's smile. She and the two girls changed in a comfortable silence and each went to their beds.

Just before they all fell asleep, Padma whispered to her roommates, "I can't wait to explore the libraries here."

Raven smiled, knowing she found another new friend. She and Lisa replied, "Agreed."

They all fell asleep with grins on their faces and excitement in their hearts.

* * *

Raven woke early and decided to take the time before the sun ascended to begin her letters to Sirius, Remus, Liam, and Damyan. She dug out her quill and parchment from her trunk and decided to begin with her dad.

_September 2, 1991_

_Dear Remus_

Raven frowned in confusion. Sirius was her dad. So why did she write _Remus_? The red-headed witch quickly decided that was too much thinking for this subject this early in the morning. She promised herself to ponder it later as she continued her letter to her godfather.

She finished the letter and knew there was no time to write the rest before breakfast. She began to sign it, still unconsciously thinking of writing to Sirius.

_Love your_

Raven bit her lip. What was she? The confused witch thought for a moment, then remembered something Remus once called her. She decided to use that.

She let the ink dry before rolling the letter up and placing it on her bed. As she rummaged through her trunk for her clothes and toiletries, her roommates started to wake up. Raven noticed the last bed was taken and guessed who was behind the closed curtains.

As Raven suspected, Mandy groggily exited the four-poster and walked to the restroom in their dorm. Raven followed her and claimed one of the four showers in the very large bathroom.

After a quick shower, Raven dressed in her uniform and gathered her school supplies. She placed everything neatly in her bookbag, including the letter. Just before she left the room with her roommates, the gray-eyed witch grabbed her magical camera and put that in her bag too. Raven silently thanked Remus for putting an Undetectable Extension Charm on her bag, trunk, a little handbag, and a small pouch for Edgar in case either of them wanted to send something big or many smaller somethings. The last two were her idea.

Raven caught Padma looking longingly at the bookshelves on their way out of the common room. Raven could relate.

As the four girls headed down the stairs, Terry spotted them and caught up. His new friend, Morag, followed with less enthusiasm. "Raven!" Terry called.

The short witch stopped and looked behind her to see who called her name. She smiled when she saw the two boys walking—well Morag was walking, Terry was running—behind her. "'Lo, Terry," she turned to the other boy, "Morag, yes?"

The calm boy nodded and grinned. "Nice to meet you, Raven. Terry couldn't stop talking about you," he teased in a slight Scottish accent.

Terry turned tomato red. "I wasn't talking" (Morag gave him a look.) "_much_ about her," the blushing boy amended.

Morag smirked.

Raven smiled but wondered what Terry said. "Well, it's nice to see you two."

"It's always nice to see a pretty lady in the morning," Morag answered smoothly. He looked behind her, "Or, _ladies_," he corrected.

Terry glared at him irrationally as Raven smiled and her roommates giggled.

Mandy walked up beside Raven. "You didn't tell me you had such handsome friends," she said, smiling at the two boys. Terry blushed slightly at the complement. Morag only grinned back.

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It's not like the girl didn't have the chance to meet them herself. She sat near the both of them in the Great Hall last night. "I didn't know I needed to report that," she replied dryly.

Mandy smiled at the tone. "Yes, well, now you know for next time."

Raven giggled and shook her head slightly. "Come on," she turned and led them all downstairs, "I don't want to be late on the first day."

Teddy hurried to walk by her side. Morag stayed back with the other girls, his arm around a blushing Mandy's shoulders.

The group made it to the Great Hall in good time. Raven separated herself from them to visit her friends quickly. She spotted Jamie and Teddy first. Professor Snape also stood there, handing a timetable to Jamie. "Morning Professor. Jamie. Teddy."

They all nodded back identically and Raven couldn't help her fit of giggles.

They all looked at her quizzically, which only helped to worsen the young witch's laughter. She was tearing up now, and by the time she calmed down, most of the people around her stared at her oddly. No one could believe this small first-year had the gall to laugh in Professor Snape's face, let alone a Ravenclaw.

As Raven wiped her eyes, Severus asked, "And what, may I ask, was that?"

With gray eyes twinkling with mirth, Raven answered with a question of her own, "Are nodding and odd looks a Slytherin thing, or did you three practice that?" The three wizards gave her blank looks and she bit her lip to stop her snickers.

"And you ever doubted you'd be in Ravenclaw." Jamie shook his head. "You'll be the next Uric the Oddball."

"Oi, at least give me time to find my jellyfish hat." She feigned a suspicious look. "_You_ haven't taken it again, have you?"

Teddy smiled. "You know what, I think he did. Saw it in his trunk, I believe."

Jamie turned to him. "And what were you doing in my trunk."

"Probably looking for ovomancy eggs," Raven offered slyly.

"Hey!" Jamie and Teddy exclaimed.

"Only oddballs study ovomancy," Jamie argued. Teddy nodded in agreement.

Raven smirked. "Yes, and only one who studies ovomancy would know what it is."

Teddy and Jamie frowned, realizing they fell in her trap. Raven giggled.

Severus smirked. "Four points to Ravenclaw for your Slytherin tendencies."

The nosy people around them gawked at Raven and their Head of House. This was the first time he gave points this year, and he gave them to a _Ravenclaw_!

Raven giggled at her friends' expressions. "Thank you, Professor."

Severus nodded and continued handing out the schedules.

Raven winked teasingly at her friends before she left with a piece of toast from each of their plates. She waved to Sebastiaan, Everett, and Angelina on her way back to her table, deciding to visit them when she had more time. Right now, she needed to eat, get her schedule, and give Remus' letter to Edgar.

Raven sat down next to Terry just as the owls started soaring in. Edgar quickly flew over to her and held out his leg. Raven gently untied the pouch from it and collected the contents inside. She giggled. Remus sent her a Muggle first-aid kit, complete with gauze and crutches, potions for various ailments, Muggle medicines, epinephrin, two bezoars, a burn kit, sunscreen, arm floaties, a helmet, knee pads, shoulder pads, wrist guards, training wheels for a bike, matches and a canteen taped to a book on surviving in the wild, and one Batman-themed band-aid. All of this came with a message that said: "_Be careful! —Love, Remus._" By the time she got to the letter, Raven was howling in laughter, earning her and her mail odd looks.

Raven ignored the looks and quickly stuffed her new belongings into her bag, grateful, once again, that Remus used the charm. She also pulled out an extra piece of parchment to reply to Remus' mail. She quickly wrote then tied it to the letter and placed both into Edgar's mail pouch. He hooted softly and Raven fed him a piece of toast before he flew away.

Now famished, Raven forced herself to place her food onto her plate before she ravished it. A few minutes into her breakfast, an amused voice behind her said, "Slow down, Ray! No need to inhale the food. You know it's already dead, right?"

Raven swallowed her mouthful of cereal. Without facing him, she replied, "Piss off, Evi."

Everett smirked and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Now is that any way to speak to a Head Boy?" He said this loud enough for the people around them to hear.

Raven turned to glare at the smug boy that stole a piece of her sausage. She glanced down at his badge. "H-B," she read. "You, Head Boy?"

He nodded.

"Not Head M_an_?" She smirked as he stopped chewing the sausage.

"Brah," the Head Boy replied with his mouth full.

"What was that?" Raven asked cheekily.

Everett tapped her on the side of the head. He straightened and held out a piece of parchment. Raven looked at it. "My schedule?"

"_No_, it's your autobiography," the large teen answered, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Autobiographies are written by the people they're writing about. _Biographies_ are written about people by other people. So, since I did not write this, it is not an autobiography."

Everett stared at her blankly.

"If you're going to tease me, at least do it correctly." Raven returned the look.

"Shut up."

Raven smirked.

"You're a little brat, you know that?"

"Oh, look, he can rhyme," the young witch said dryly.

"You know, usually, when a person is nice enough to get their friend's timetable for them, the friend says 'Oh, thank you, Everett! You're the best and most dashing and talented brother any witch could have!'" He acted that out in his girl-voice, using (what he thought were) girly gestures.

Raven smacked him on the chest and took her schedule from him. "First, I don't talk like that. Nor do I do...whatever you thought that was. Second, asking Professor Flitwick for my schedule is not a big feat. Rescue it from a dragon or something, then I'll be impressed. And third, 'dashing and talented'? Even if you were my brother, those qualities would've skipped a child. Oh, and Raven _Campbell_? I'll stick with my own name."

"Way to boost a bloke's ego," Everett replied sardonically. He picked Raven up abruptly, causing her to squeak, and sat himself down in her place, setting her on his lap. "And you love me and my last name. You're just jealous you can't have it and Ange will when she marries me. You know I'm in love with her, right?"

Raven quirked her brow at him. "You're not in love with Ange."

Everett smiled. "True. But she thinks I am."

"No she doesn't."

"I know, but she's in love with me."

"No, she isn't. And even if she was, that would be illegal."

"Wasn't illegal for Romeo and Juliet."

"It wasn't allowed, either."

"They were in love. It was romantic."

"They fell in love and killed themselves within three days. Not exactly the romance of the year."

"You're right. It wasn't the romance of the year, it was the romance of the _century_."

"It was a tragedy!"

"Well, aren't you just Patty Pessimism!"

"It's _Debby Downer._"

"Whatever, Cathy Correction."

"Really, Kenny Comeback?"

"Yeah, Tiny Tina."

The two glared at each other before bursting out in laughter. Some people around them joined the two.

When Raven finally calmed down from yet another laughing fit, she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm not a little person."

Everett gave her a look.

"Shut up."

Everett chuckled softly and shook his head. He stood up, almost knocking Raven down. He caught her easily, stole her schedule, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down." Raven wiggled and hit his back, repeatedly demanding Everett put her down.

The large teen ignored her protests and checked the schedule. "Charms," he muttered to himself, then, a little louder, "Come on, friends of Raven. Off to Charms we go!"

All of the first-year Ravenclaws followed behind the large Head Boy with a fellow student draped over his shoulder.

After a few minutes of fruitless struggle, Raven sighed and asked, "Will you at least sit me on your shoulder? I'm getting a little light-headed."

Everett chuckled. "All you had to do was ask." He carefully moved Raven to sit on his shoulders and he took her bag for her.

Raven smiled and held on to her friend's curly-haired head. She liked the view from up here. "When did you get so tall?"

"Around the same time you started shrinking," Everett answered with a smirk.

Raven smacked the side of his head but said nothing. She watched the portraits move and even waved to some smiling at her.

Everett started an impromptu tour, complete with stories about the castle and wild gestures for effect. The little Ravenclaws were entranced by the Head Boy's stories, gasping and giggling when expected.

The group passed a few other students on the way to Charms. Any first-years that saw them stared, while any older students that passed shook their heads knowingly. _So Evi's this weird everywhere_, Raven observed.

The group made it to the Charms classroom in good time. Everett set Raven down and handed her her bag. He leaned down to talk to her, as if she were a young child and whispered, "Now, I can't do this everyday, I have class too, you know."

Raven was about to protest, (she never asked him to escort her to class) but Everett stopped her.

"But I have a free period every Tuesday morning, so you can visit me after Charms. Okay, pumpkin," he cooed.

Raven wondered why he was treating her like a baby, but just wrote it of as Evi being Evi. "Everett?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

He laughed and straightened. "My baby's all grown up." He wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Go away or I'll tell Jamie on you."

Everett laughed. "Fine, tell him."

"Angelina?" Again, a laugh, though with less enthusiasm.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Professor Snape." She smiled as that did the trick. Everett waved to the group of Firsties and left without another odd word.

"Erm, who was that?" Terry asked.

"One of my best friends," Raven answered, "and apparently, the Gryffindor Head Boy." She shook her head and wondered what Albus Dumbledore was thinking when he made that decision. Then again, he made James Potter Head Boy. Raven stood up straighter as she thought of another Potter. Harry, specifically. She wondered how she would approach him. Should she tell him who she was, or keep it a secret? Tell him about his family or wonder if he already knows?

"Ah," Terry broke through her thoughts, "Well, he's...different."

"Hah," Raven laughed, "that's the understatement of the year."

Terry smiled.

"What is?" a voice asked. Raven turned to see another best friend walking up to her, along with his housemates.

"Everett is 'different'," Raven answered.

Teddy snorted. "Yeah, _different_ is definitely not a strong enough word."

Raven giggled and Terry wondered who this new boy was.

"He's eccentric, as Prefect Robert would put it," Raven said.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Eccentric? No, that's too nice. _You're_ eccentric. He's...insane."

"Completely mad," Raven agreed.

"Funny in the head," Teddy added.

Raven giggled.

Teddy turned to Terry and asked conversationally, "So, who's your friend?"

"Oh, right. This is Terry. Terry—this is Teddy. Terry, Teddy. Teddy, Terry. Ach, this isn't good." Raven knew she would get their names mixed up at one point. Maybe she could give one of them a nickname.

"Nice to meet you Terry," Teddy shook hands with the other boy, "you may call me Theodore. Or Nott."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to Terry. "No, you won't. Call him Teddy, everyone does." Raven smirked. "Well, except for his mum." Teddy blushed slightly.

"Pleased to meet you," Terry replied uncomfortably. He didn't think the other boy liked him.

Teddy looked behind Terry and nodded. "MacDougal," he greeted.

"Nott," Morag replied.

Raven frowned in confusion. Teddy smirked, "You're not the only one with other friends."

"I wouldn't say we're friends," Morag corrected.

"More like acquaintances," Teddy agreed.

"Maybe pals."

"Or lovers," the two boys said. They smirked.

Raven gave the two odd looks. If Teddy and Morag were so close, why was Raven just meeting Morag?

Teddy laughed at his friend's expression. "Our parents are long-time friends; so, by default, so are we. You never met him because his family lives in Scotland. They have their own Quidditch pitch, so he won't bother with our public one," he explained.

"You go to a _public_ pitch?" A blonde boy sneered and walked up to Raven, Teddy, Terry, and Morag.

"Malfoy," Teddy sighed in greeting, exasperated.

_Teddy must know him too_, Raven thought, _I hope they're not lovers._

Malfoy's friends moved to stand behind him. Teddy greeted them in the same way, as if forced to be polite. "Not everyone lives in the country, Malfoy," he answered the blonde boy's earlier question.

Malfoy sneered in disgust. "You couldn't build one in the country and just fly to that?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. He wouldn't bother continuing this argument.

"What's the point in that?" Raven asked. Teddy winced, knowing the rich boy would not shut up once he got going.

Malfoy looked over at Raven, eyes going a little wider. "Black," he muttered.

"Name or race?" Raven asked rhetorically.

Malfoy collected himself then answered anyway, "Name."

"Call me Raven."

Malfoy looked like he was about to protest, then nodded. "Call me Draco."

Raven stared at the boy for a little while then said with finality, "Maybe."

The door to the classroom opened suddenly, and the students piled in. Teddy and Raven ignored the segregated seating and sat by each other in the front row. Terry and Morag sat behind them. Draco and a boy Raven remembered as Blaise Zabini sat across from them on the Slytherin side. Behind them were Draco's cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Professor Flitwick appeared from behind his desk as he climbed on top of a stack of books. He took out a piece of parchment and started checking attendance. When he got to Raven's name, he squeaked and stuttered a greeting, "G-Good morning, M-Miss Black."

Raven didn't like how her last name could turn a respectable wizard into _Quirrell_. She quickly corrected him. "Please, call me Raven," she said politely, using one of her winning smiles.

The gray-eyed witch's smile worked and her Head of House returned it warmly. "Raven," he amended and went back to the role-call.

The rest of the class went smoothly. They started reading their book and Professor Flitwick taught a bit of the theory of the Levitation Charm. Raven felt a bit disappointed they didn't work on casting it.

After class, they had a morning free period and Raven used it to explore the grounds. Terry, Teddy, Morag, and Mandy joined her. Raven decided to go to her usual spot by the Black Lake and discovered someone was already there. She squinted to see who was skipping rocks at the shore of the lake and nearly gasped when she noticed who was there.

Raven tried not to run in her enthusiasm to talk to her godbrother. She strode up near him, but slowed as a wave of nervousness hit her. For the first time in a long time, Raven couldn't think of what to say. "Erm, hello?"

Harry jumped. He hadn't heard the girl walk up to him. He saw her friends behind her, all staring at him. Harry grimaced, not used to the staring yet. _At least they aren't whispering about me as if I can't hear them,_ he thought. "Hello," Harry answered quietly. "Is this your spot or something?" He didn't want to make them find a new one just because of him. Nor did he want them to feel obligated to ask him to stay.

"No, no. I er, just wanted to say 'hi,'" Raven replied awkwardly.

Harry frowned in confusion, but nodded. "Okay. Well, erm, hi."

Raven sighed. This wasn't going well. "What's your name?"

Harry's eyes rose in surprise. No one but Ron (and that bushy-haired girl, Hermione) had asked him that since he stepped into this amazing word. Apparently he was famous here. "Harry. What's your name?"

"Raven."

Harry liked ravens. "I like your name."

Raven grinned. "I like your eyes." They were a light emerald color. Just like his mum's and even close to her own mum's.

Harry blushed at the complement. "Thank you."

Raven nodded and glanced at the smooth stone in Harry's hand. "You like skipping rocks?"

Harry nodded. "Do you?" He looked around and picked up a perfectly smooth stone. He handed it to Raven after she nodded.

Raven tossed the stone and counted the skips. Seven. "What else do you like?"

Harry tossed his own stone. Nine skips. "Comics." He winced as the answer came out before he could stop it.

Raven tilted her head. "Ever been to UKCAC or Comic-Con?"

Harry stared at her in awe. "No," he said breathlessly, "Have you?"

Raven smiled. "Yes." She bit her lip. "I like Batman."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Me too! He's my favourite."

Raven lit up. "Yeah?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "How many times have you been to UKCAC and Comic-Con?"

"I went to both last year and the year before. I actually plan to go to Comic-Con this summer."

"Really?"

Raven nodded. She didn't know if she was sharing this information to get him to like her or if she really just wanted to share. Either way, she'd probably end up inviting him.

"My aunt and uncle didn't want to take me to UKCAC, so I never got to go. They don't like unrealistic things. I also think they don't like the States, so I didn't even ask about Comic-Con. You're so lucky your parents took you."

Raven bit her lip. "My godfather took me."

Harry looked at her, understanding in his features. "Oh, um, what about to your parents?"

"One's dead. One's in prison."

Harry nodded. "Both of mine are dead. That's how I got this scar." He pointed to his forehead.

Raven nodded. "I know."

Harry stared at her. She already knew who he was. "Why did you ask my name?"

"I wanted to be polite."

The green-eyed boy grinned. It was better than staring. (Which her friends were still doing, by the way.) "Hello," he greeted the other people.

Raven's friends snapped out of it and greeted Harry back.

Morag checked his watch and informed the group that they would be late for Transfiguration if they did not leave now.

Harry picked his bag up and followed them. Raven moved to walk beside him. Teddy went beside her. "So," he started casually, "who the bloody hell is Batman"

Raven laughed and said, "I'll tell you later." She turned to Harry. "So, what other characters do you like?"

Her godbrother lit up and started to tell her stories about his obsession. Raven listened intently and smiled fondly. She wondered if she should ever tell him of their relation to each other.

* * *

The group made it to Transfiguration on time and Harry went to sit by his friend, Ron. Raven sat next to Terry across from them.

The moment the rest of the class sat down, Professor McGonagall spoke, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She then changed her desk into a pig and then back again.

Raven wanted to clap, she was so excited for this class.

After taking quite a bit of notes, Professor McGonagall announced they would be turning match sticks into needles.

Raven practiced saying the spell in her head then practiced the motions silently. When she was ready, she chanted the spell and waved her wand precisely. She looked down at the match and was happy to see it sharpened and went from a tan color to a gray one. Though not satisfied, she tried again. Raven kept her eye on the pointy match and watched it turn into a sharp, silver needle. She let out a squeak. She did it! Raven felt like cheering, or better yet, doing it again.

The gray-eyed witch raised her hand. "Professor?"

Professor McGonagall turned walked over to the eager student and noticed she looked a bit familiar. Not just from the Sorting Ceremony, but around Hogwarts in general. "Yes, Miss Black?"

Raven held up the needle. "I did it. Will you teach me how to change it back so I may try again?" she asked politely.

Minerva's eyebrows raised in surprise. Not many students completed this transfiguration this early in the lesson. She gave Raven a rare smile as she picked up the needle. She nodded, impressed. She awarded her student ten points before instructing her on how to change the needle back.

Raven practiced the spell and the movements silently, as she did with the last spell, under the careful eye of her professor. She performed the spell better than she had with the last, changing the needle back into a match on her first try.

Her professor smiled again and awarded her another ten points. She told Raven to research other counter-spells, including _Finite _and _Finite Incantatem_.

After Professor McGonagall went to check on another student's progress, Raven practiced the spells she already knew, turning the match into a needle and back again. She wondered how difficult it was to do it non-verbally. She decided to research that along with the counter-spells.

The only other person who managed to change their match into something similar to a needle was Hermione. Professor McGonagall awarded her five points, also giving her a smile. Raven wondered if the girl would like to research counter-spells with her.

Once class ended, Raven didn't even need to move, as Hermione already headed her way. "Raven? How did you do the transfiguration?"

The shorter witch smiled. "Come to the library with me after next period and I'll teach you. We can look up counter-spells while we're at it."

The bushy-haired girl nodded and left with a smile.

Raven saw Harry leaving with Ron and waved to him. He waved back and left without a word. Raven sighed and wondered about the next time she could talk to him.

"What's wrong?"

Raven turned to Terry, distracted. "Huh? Oh, nothing."

Terry tilted his head, about to say more, but thought better of it. He, Morag, Mandy, Padma, and Lisa walked with Raven to Herbology.

The Ravenclaws met up with the Slytherins again, this time behind the castle in one of the large greenhouses. Teddy found Raven appearing miles away and quickly guessed the cause of it. He beat Terry to the spot beside her and leaned over to whisper, "Plan to tell me about Harry and you?"

The short witch stared at her friend in surprise, then deflated, knowing she could never hide much from him. "I'll go into details later," she whispered back, "but, you know how Remus is my godfather?"

Teddy nodded.

"Well, I'm not the only Marauder's child to have one," Raven finished vaguely.

The two spent the rest of the class listing to Professor Sprout's lecture on greenhouse safety and basic Herbology tools.

* * *

Raven explored the school's library and hour later. She didn't have to wait long before a head of bushy brown hair bobbed through the sea of students. The first day tended to be one of the busiest days for the library. The gray-eyed witch plucked a book from the Transfiguration shelf and headed to the table Teddy saved. She captured Hermione's attention and waved her over to her group of friends already sitting down.

"Hermione, this is Teddy, Terry, Morag, Mandy, Padma, and Lisa. And that boy over there," Raven pointed, "is Sebastiaan." She waved him over.

"Nice to meet you all," Hermione said. Everyone greeted her back in turn.

Raven, Hermione, and Sebastiaan fit themselves in the circle already formed and took out their materials. "You already made progress on your match, you just need to completely change it," Raven began. She took out a matchbox and set a match on the table in front of Hermione. "Show me what you did before." Raven watched the witch recite the spell and wave her wand. The match sharpened and turned gray. "I see. You're moving your wand a bit fast. When you get to the middle part of the spell, match up the movement with the incantation exactly. Like this." Raven took out another match and turned it into a perfect needle.

Hermione watched intently then tried again. This time, the match turned into a sharp, silver needle. Raven smiled and said, "Now try the counter-spell." She performed the spell and her needle went right back to a match. She turned it back into a needle and repeated the process.

Hermione followed Raven's instructions and was happy to find her needle turned back into a match. Raven handed out other matches to her friends for them to transfigure. After some struggle (and a bit of cursing on Teddy and Morag's part), everyone could turn their matches into needles and back again.

Raven smiled at her friends' achievements and opened her book on counter-spells. Teddy took this moment to bring up their earlier conversation. "Is Harry your brother?" he asked in a low voice.

The gray-eyed girl frowned at him for his choice of setting, but answered anyway, "Godbrother."

"Is Remus his godfather, too?"

Raven shook her head slightly. "Sirius is," she replied so quietly, Teddy wasn't sure he heard it.

"Oh, that's bad."

Raven gave him a look, as if to say, _No duh_.

Teddy grimaced. "What about your mum? Was she his godmother?"

Raven nodded.

"Then why didn't she...?"

"She didn't want to." Raven shrugged, uncomfortable.

Sebastiaan narrowed his eyes at his two friends' obvious secret conversation. He decided to interrupt them before someone overheard. "So Raven, only two classes together."

Raven turned away from Teddy and frowned. "We still have flying lessons, and the Ravenclaws usually have those with the Hufflepuffs."

Padma looked up from her Transfiguration book. "How do you know that?"

Sebastiaan's eyes widened, but Raven answered coolly, "Head Boy Everett told me." Padma nodded and went back to her book. The hazel-eyed boy let out a relieved breath. He knew Raven wasn't supposed to tell people about her lessons with Professor Snape, and, therefore, not about her being at Hogwarts earlier than her classmates.

"Everett became Head Boy?" Sebastiaan asked, incredulous.

"What was Professor Dumbledore thinking?" Teddy muttered.

Raven giggled. "That's exactly how I felt." She read Sebastiaan's timetable. "How was DADA?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Quirrell smells like garlic," Teddy commented. At Raven's confused expression, he explained, "I passed him on the way to Charms this morning."

Raven sneered at the mention of the Defense professor, and quickly changed the subject. "History of Magic?"

Both boys groaned.

"Stupid."

"Boring." Sebastiaan shook his head. "Apparently the professor died in an office fire while he slept."

"And he's taking his revenge out on his students by boring us to death," Teddy added.

Raven glanced at her schedule again. "At least you don't have a double period." She scowled.

Sebastiaan took the parchment from her and shook his head sadly. "Well, you could teach yourself whatever he teaches and use that class as a study period. I hear he only goes on about Goblin Rebellions." He almost handed the schedule back, but did a double take. "You don't have any classes on Friday!"

Raven smiled. "That's when the flying lessons are. They start next week." She glanced down. "And I could make History a study period—if I don't fall asleep, that is. At least I have Potions afterward. That'll wake me up."

"And if it doesn't, you could just make yourself an Invigoration Draught," Teddy offered.

"That's not taught until fifth year," Hermione said.

"Yes, but Raven alre—" A sharp kick from Sebastiaan cut Teddy off. The hazel-eyed boy gave him a meaningful glare and Teddy corrected himself. "Raven is smart. She could learn it," he finished lamely.

"I'm sure she could, but learning Potions takes time. We haven't even begun our first lessons!" Hermione argued.

"True," Raven agreed, smirking at Teddy's expression, "I'll just start with the Boil-Cure Potion before I think about Invigoration Draughts."

Teddy shook his head and rubbed his shin. "You two are mean," he grumbled quietly.

Raven and Sebastiaan shrugged, unapologetic.

* * *

_September 2, 1991_

_Dear Remus,_

_Hogwarts is just as majestic at night. If I weren't a part of this world, I wouldn't believe it myself—that anything could be this beautiful._

_I'm sure you already knew that the Great Hall glows at night. Hundreds of candles filled the hall with a soft light that was still so bright. I promised myself I would paint the scene at least a hundred times._

_The journey here was fun. At first, the six of us moped; but Bastiaan soon told us to stop sulking and start living. So we did, and everyone arrived with a smile on their face._

_I never knew the Black Lake could look so amazing, reflecting something so exquisite, yet keeping its own beauty. And Hogwarts! That would probably be the only book one could judge by its cover. Unless one thought the pages were only as glorious as the cover._

_I didn't know hats could sing like that. Did the Sorting Hat always look that worn down? Is there any way to freshen it up? Anyway, I was Sorted in Ravenclaw. I guess no one was surprised, but the hat understood why I would be._

_Speaking of the Sorting, Bastiaan became a Badger, and Teddy a Snake. You might be able to guess who became a Lion._

_No guess? Harry Potter. My godbrother. I still wonder why Mum didn't choose to adopt him, rather than send him to his Aunt._

_I plan to talk to him today, to see what he's like. What his interests are. If he enjoys Hogwarts. If he's okay..._

_On a lighter note, Ravenclaw has an impressive library. Something I intend to explore very soon._

_Ravenclaw tower also possesses an amazing view of the grounds. (So I've heard. I just woke up and have yet to check.)_

_I don't have much time to write much now, but I promise to write more later and tell you about my first day._

_Tell Jini I said 'Hi.'_

_Love your cub,_

_Raven the Ravenclaw_

A tear dropped onto the parchment and Remus quickly dried it before the ink ran.

_Love your cub,_ she wrote.

_My cub_, Remus thought. A sob escaped him. He was so overjoyed, he could barely think. The lonely werewolf finally had a daughter. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Poor Remus, getting all happy. _Will Raven crush his feelings? _Stay tuned for the next installment of _Feathers and Letters_!**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. (I wonder if I can get up to ten of those before the next chapter...)**


	13. Quidditch and Charms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Quidditch and Charms**

"How was Charms?" The Head boy tore off a leg of a squirming chocolate frog and popped it into his mouth.

Before Teddy could answer, Everett continued with a devious grin, "Are you _charming_?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's terrible joke. "Stick to the Quidditch, will you?"

"What? I'm hilarious!" Everett argued, "I even have a bar joke. Okay, a centaur, a leprechaun, and a hag walk into a bar—"

"'Lucky charms,' he says," Jamie cut him off and sat down next to Raven. He leaned down to her and stage-whispered, "It's not a funny joke."

"I didn't think it was," Raven whispered back.

A chocolate lung hit both of them in the face.

"Oi!"

"Everett! At least throw the intestines!"

Everett laughed and smiled at Raven. "Only you would say that when hit in the face with a chocolate frog lung."

Raven stuck her tongue out at him, chocolate still there.

"What an eloquent response," Everett said in mock seriousness.

Raven giggled. "Ooh, look who's been reading the dictionary!"

With a stoic face, the Head Boy pulled out a small book from his robes pocket. "Travel sized." He tossed it to the amused witch.

Raven picked up the book and smiled. "Travel size is fun size." She flipped to a random page and read, "Thaumaturgy: the performance of miracles; _specifically_ magic."

"That's my word of the day," Everett looked excited, "I'm going to use it on—"

"—Someone else," Jamie interrupted.

Everett frowned. "How do you know I'm going to—"

"You're _not_ going to use you're silly word on my Head of House. And you're predictable," Jamie answered calmly without looking up from his Charms book.

Raven giggled.

Teddy looked up from his Potions book, "What sentence would you have used that in when talking to Professor Snape?"

"_Would have_?" (Jamie gave him a look.) "I might still use it." Everett pouted. "And I don't know the sentence yet."

Raven shook her head and turned back to her advanced Charms book. Everett leaned down to read the cover. "Advanced Charms? You haven't been here a week and you're already at my level." He shook his head, exasperated. Then laughed. "Only you, my friend. Only you."

"Don't forget who helped her with her Charms," Jamie said, smug.

Everett looked at him, surprised. "You helped her? Why?"

Raven knew Jamie would be the best person to help her with her broom, so she asked him to tutor her as soon as she got her wand—and keep it a secret. She didn't want many people to know about her broomstick before it was complete.

Jamie winked at Raven and shrugged at the other Head Boy. "She asked. I helped. Simple as that."

Everett narrowed his eyes. "You two are planning something. I don't want to be the victim."

Raven giggled. "What makes you think this will hurt anyone?"

"Because _he's_ involved," Everett answered, pointing to the Slytherin Head Boy.

Jamie smiled back cheekily.

* * *

Later that day, Raven found herself in a smelly classroom, waiting for her least favorite professor to say something worth listening to. She wasn't surprised, though, to find Quirrell's lessons—if they could be called that—a bit of a joke. He barely spoke of anything relevant and seemed to lack the proper experience to back any of his so-called "lessons."

The only thing Raven found interesting was Quirrell's ugly turban. He told them some cock-and-bull story about an African prince rewarding him it after fighting off a zombie. Raven found many things off with his tale, the most obvious being how he refused to elaborate his fight with the zombie.

The annoyed witch left the double class disgusted and wondering if someone were to offer to take up the DADA teaching position, Quirrell would be fired immediately.

Raven voiced her thoughts to Teddy. Her friend smiled evilly (also not a fan of their Defense professor) and replied, "Let's see." He left it at that.

* * *

The next day, after one very long lecture on Goblin rebellions, Raven found Sebastiaan and ran with him down to the dungeons. The gray-eyed witch could barely contain her excitement for her first Potions class as a first-year. The two arrived before anyone and Raven knocked on the large classroom door.

The door opened instantly and Severus grinned down at his eager students.

Raven smiled back, but Sebastiaan looked nervous. Professor Snape's grin seemed to have a bit of a..._Slytherin edge_, as Sebastiaan described it. _Maybe it's the lighting_, the nervous Hufflepuff thought. He followed Raven inside the room and tried not to stare at the intimidating professor.

Severus smiled, noticing Mr. Holmes' uneasy expression. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and grinned evilly as he flinched.

Raven heard an odd squeaking sound and turned around to see her Potions master teasing her friend. She frowned at him and the professor winked in reply, a devious look on his face to rival Teddy or Jamie's. The light-eyed girl shook her head at the professor. She pulled her friend's hand, effectively releasing Professor Snape's grasp on him.

The the dark-eyed man saw this and narrowed his eyes at the girl jokingly behind Sebastiaan's back. When her friend wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at him. Severus grinned back.

The two young students sat in the first row. Severus watched them take out their books and quills and ink and parchment.

Knowing he could trust the two in his classroom, Severus leaned down in front of the two and said menacingly, "If you two do _anything_ to harm my classroom or yourselves, you will find yourselves with so many detentions, your children will be scrubbing cauldrons after class."

Sebastiaan gulped, but Raven raised her hand.

The professor fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, Miss Black?"

Raven smirked at the formal name. "Please, Professor Snape, call me Raven. And I have a question. By _our children_ do you mean Bastiaan's and my children, or Bastiaan's children and my children?"

Severus gave her a blank look. "I'm not going to dignify that question with a response."

"Wasn't _that_ a response?" Raven asked.

Severus smirked, once again thinking she spent too much time with him. His Slytherin ways were spreading. He gave one last menacing look towards Sebastiaan and strode out of the room.

Other students started piling in. As the door shut behind the last one, Severus opened the door abruptly, causing some students to jump. He took long strides, causing his robes to billow in their intimidating, infamous way.

Raven held back her snort and shook her head. If Severus were a Muggle, he'd be a drama instructor. She giggled at her own silliness.

"Miss Black," Severus strode up to the gray-eyed witch, "what is so amusing?" He glared at her, and Raven tried to look nervous—knowing it was just an act—but she couldn't. She kept thinking of him doing an interpretive dance, wearing black leg-warmers. She coughed, trying to hold back another giggle.

"Nothing, Professor. My mind just wandered off a bit."

"Well do make an effort to quit your thoughts of ovomancy, at least during my class."

"I was not thinking about ovomancy, Professor."

"Then, what—dare I ask—were you thinking about?"

"Interpretive dance. It helps balance, control, and," Raven smirked, "it's very...dramatic. Do you practice it, Professor?"

Severus' nostrils flared and he glowered at the girl. "No," he hissed, "and it will do you well to stop your ridiculous musings when you could be thinking of more important subjects."

"Ah, like Transfiguration." Raven's gray eyes twinkled in devious amusement.

Severus growled in a low tone, "You little—"

"Git?" Raven offered just as quietly. No one but Sebastiaan could hear them.

"_Brat_," the professor corrected.

"_Bat_," Raven said a bit too loudly.

Severus smirked. "Two points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, Miss Black."

Raven pouted, then said in an overly polite voice, "Please, my _dear_ Potions professor, call me Raven."

Severus' black eyes glittered. "I'm sorry," he replied in the same tone, "let me try again. Two points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, _Raven_."

Raven pouted again and said nothing else.

"Tell me, _Raven_, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Well, by doing a few other things, you'd make the Draught of Living Death." Raven wondered why her professor would ask her such a trivial question. He knew she knew the answer.

Severus nodded. "Correct. A point to Ravenclaw. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Raven frowned—another odd question—but answered anyway, "Depends. If it's an emergency, I'd retrieve it from your supply closet, or from my bag if I have one. If you're just keeping some in stock, I'd tell you to go to an apothecary. But if you want a fresh one, we'd have to find a goat. I'd suggest an old one, so you could retrieve it from the stomach _after_ it dies of natural causes."

The Potions master held back a smile. "Three points to Ravenclaw for your _excellent_ answer," he said somewhat sarcastically. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"The names; unless the wolfsbane you're talking about is the potion. If not, the plant also goes by the name: aconite."

"Two more points, Miss Raven. I'm glad something useful is in your oddly-shaped head."

Raven frowned. "Oddly-shaped?" she muttered to herself. Then, a little louder, she said, "I guess it takes an oddly-shaped head to fit proper Potions knowledge inside. In fact," She peered up at her professor, "I bet, the more Potions knowledge attained, the odder the shape of the head."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You must be a Potions _master_."

"Mistress," Raven corrected with a smirk, "It's Potions _mistress_."

"Oh, do forgive me, Mistress Oddly-Shaped Cranium," Severus responded in a quiet, sarcastic tone. He then turned, his robe snapping behind him. He faced the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he voice was a bit louder, but still no more than a whisper, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death." he turned to Sebastiaan and Raven. "If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The two first-years frowned at the pointed comment, but didn't say anything as the lesson started. Professor Snape had the class take notes on Potions safety, how to use the equipment, and the instructions for making the Boil Cure Potion.

Raven began her potion with the rest of the class, not once thinking the Potions master would let her work on her actual level of potions during class. Well, at least not for the first class.

Raven waved her wand at the right time and let the potion brew. She took this time to look around. She noticed she was the first to get this far and watched the other students make their potions. She winced as she watched a student beating the snake fangs haphazardly.

About half an hour later, Raven focused her attention on her potion. She added the horned slugs to the cauldron and took it off the fire before adding the porcupine quills and stirring. She waved her wand again, completing the potion.

Again, she observed the rest of the class working on their potions. Many of the Ravenclaws were finishing their potions, while others were adding the slugs. Raven spotted the same Hufflepuff that was beating the snake fangs picking up the porcupine quills. She watched in horror as he made to throw the quills into the cauldron that was still on the fire.

Raven knew it was too late to do anything else. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

She ran over to the petrified student and removed the quills from his hand. He was a second away from ruining his potion and putting himself and others in danger.

Once she collected all the quills and took the cauldron off the fire, the irate witch reversed the spell. She faced the reckless student, gray eyes cold. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

The boy had the sense to look nervous. He shook his head shakily.

"Read the directions," Raven ordered.

The boy did not hesitate to do what she said. When he finished, he turned back to her.

"_Now_ do you know what you did wrong?"

"I-I di-din't take the-the c-cauldron off the f-fire?" the boy stuttered.

Raven nodded slowly. "And do you know what happens when you fail to take the cauldron off the fire? What you almost did to not only yourself, but to those around you?"

The boy was in near tears, but Raven didn't care. He put his classmates in danger and he needed to be more careful—especially for future Potions lessons when more volatile potions will be made. The boy shook his head.

"When a careless person fails to take their cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, the potion will turn into an acidic substance that will melt the cauldron, burn through clothes, and if it comes into contact with the skin, will cause painful, blistering boils to form."

The boy tried to hold back his tears. He looked properly chastised.

"I'm sure you would not want this to happen to yourself nor to your peers," (the boy shook his head vigorously) "but it almost did. I want you to apologize to all your classmates, and your professor for your lack of care—especially after he took his time to lecture you on Potions safety—then think about what you've done and what you _haven't _done."

The boy nodded and turned to the class. Most of them watched the incident in stunned silence while finishing up their potions. "I'm so sorry for putting you all in danger. I promise to be more careful next time." He turned to Professor Snape, who was watching the scene with pride (though he wore a blank mask). "I apologize for being so careless after you told me exactly how and why I shouldn't." He finally faced Raven. "And thank you for preventing it. I'm very sorry I wasn't careful."

Raven nodded, satisfied. She glanced into the cauldron at the greyish potion. "This is ruined."

Professor Snape stepped in. "Mr. Finch-Fletchley, clean out your potion in the sink and be careful not to spill it anywhere," he ordered in a stern voice, pointing to the sinks on the wall to his right. "Oh, and Mr. Finch-Fletchley," (the nervous boy turned to him) "five points from Hufflepuff for your reckless actions."

The boy nodded, contrite.

"Raven?"

The turned, gray eyes questioning.

"Ten points for your display of Potions safety," he glanced at her potion, "and five more for your excellent potion."

Raven beamed. "Thank you, Professor."

Severus nodded and moved around to check on the rest of the potions. The only other points were rewarded to "Mr. Boot" who was the first Ravenclaw to finish his potion (after Raven) and a very surprised "Mr. Holmes."

* * *

_Sunday morning..._

Raven woke up early enough to make it to breakfast on time. She yawned as she walked into the Great Hall, going straight to the food. She waved to her friends as she saw them and sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table, next to the teachers.

A few minutes into her meal, Edgar flew over and dropped a letter onto the tired witch's head. She giggled and offered some toast to the owl, peering at the blank envelope of the small letter. She opened it and read the familiar scrawl, her smile widening with each word. Professor Snape wanted to resume their Sunday lessons. Raven let out a relieved sigh. She worried for a moment that the Potions master would not want to continue their lessons now that Raven attended Hogwarts officially.

She looked up at her professor, who already faced her, and smiled at him. He nodded in reply.

Later that day, Raven went straight to the secret passageway leading to Professor Snape's room. She whispered the password the professor sent in the note, "Volatile." The door appeared and she opened it, calling out, "Hello?"

"In here," Raven heard her professor call from the kitchen.

She walked into the room, muttering, "Those were very specific directions, thank you for that."

"Cheeky brat." Severus didn't look up from his book.

"Creepy bat," Raven replied softly. She grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards and poured some of the tea on the stove in it. The tea felt a bit cold so Raven used a charm to warm it up.

Severus smirked. "I see our dear Head Boy has been teaching you some of his charms."

Raven snorted. "He doesn't teach me _his_ charms. If he did, I'd probably overdose on Chocolate Frogs."

The dark-eyed man chuckled. "Why is he tutoring you?"

"He's helping me with my broom. Remus wouldn't let me practice spells until I got a wand, and I need to be ahead in my Charms studies so I can work on the broomstick."

"I see."

"Speaking of, do you know any potions that can help me with my broomstick?"

"For broomstick performance or protection?"

Raven smirked. "I'm really glad you didn't say that in front of Evi. To answer your question: both; but I want to focus on performance. It's easier to find books on broom care anyway."

Severus smiled. "Your friend is a goon. I can't think of any potions at this moment, but I will do some research."

Knowing it wasn't that easy, the gray-eyed witch asked, "And what do I do?"

The Potions master smirked. "Clever girl. You brew the majority of Poppy's potions."

"What? All of that for broomstick research?"

Severus shrugged. "You do work I don't want to do; I do work you don't want to do."

"I never said I didn't want to do the research, I just don't think I can."

The professor raised an eyebrow. "We both know you could do it if you really wanted to."

The witch opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind and nodded. "I still think it's an unfair trade."

Severus turned back to his book and said in a mocking professor voice, "Don't you have a potion to make?"

"Don't you have a potion to research?" Raven replied dryly.

Severus turned and kept his face hidden by the book, allowing the young witch to see the cover. It was a book on broomsticks.

"I'm not predictable," Raven argued.

Severus smirked and handed her a note. In his handwriting, it said: _I'm not predictable_.

"Wrote this this morning, did you?" Raven asked laconically.

Severus quirked a brow in affirmation.

Raven snuck his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed hers at it. "_Prior Incantato_." A miniature copy of the note appeared and she smirked at her professor.

He rolled his eyes. "Clever girl," he muttered sarcastically.

* * *

_Thursday..._

After a less eventful Potions class than the week before, Raven walked up to her professor, a question on her lips. She waited for everyone but Sebastiaan to leave before asking, "Did you find any potions for my broom?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is the broomstick ready for potions?" He seemed doubtful.

Raven frowned at the tone, then smirked. "Almost."

The professor nodded then turned to his desk and wrote down something on a piece of parchment. He handed it to her. "These are names of various potions and books I think will help you."

Raven read the list then smiled up at him. "Thank you, Professor."

Severus nodded and grinned. Sebastiaan looked at him curiously. He knew Raven liked the Potions master, but he didn't think the man was actually kind. Sebastiaan assumed the professor was the big bag bat everyone (but Raven) thought him to be, and his friend just ignored it. He felt a surge of guilt for being so narrow-minded.

"Did you complete your potions?" the professor asked.

"You mean _your_ potions?" Raven replied dryly.

The professor quirked his eyebrow in warning.

"Yes, I did. I already took them to Madam Pomfrey."

Severus nodded. "Very good. Thank you."

Raven smiled. "No problem."

Severus snorted.

"Whatever," Raven answered his silent comment. "We're going flying with Evi. Want to join?"

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"To watch?"

"No thank you. I have class and other unimportant chores, like grading and brewing and eating." Severus' voice dripped with sarcasm.

"There will be snacks." Raven smirked.

Sebastiaan laughed and Severus grinned at him. "I'll pass. I am curious, though. Are you flying your own broom?"

"No. Mine's not ready to fly just yet, and Bastiaan and I didn't bring ours. Evi's letting us use his and the school's brooms."

Severus nodded. "Have fun, be safe, and what-not."

"I'll wear a helmet." The three of them laughed.

"Ah, yes. I saw that. How is that crazy wolf?"

"I'm glad you assumed Sebastiaan knows."

"Does he?" Severus asked, unconcerned.

"Yes. But he's the only one, so don't go making wolf jokes about him in front of other people. And he's well. I wrote him last week and he wrote back, telling me he has a surprise for me."

"Another one?" Severus asked wryly.

"I like his surprises."

"Yes, well, enough talking. You have a date with that idiotic Head Boy, and I with his essay."

Raven giggled. "He's not an idiot on paper, so your grading will go well."

"Yes, but I have his classmates' papers to worry about."

"That bad?"

Severus gave her a look.

"Well have fun with that!" Raven tugged on Sebastiaan's arm and they made their way to the grounds. They found Everett waiting with three broomsticks in his arms.

"Where did you get those?"

The Head Boy smiled at her, dimples showing. "Hello to you too, little sis."

Raven took a closer look at the brooms. "Those are Jamie and Ange's."

Everett nodded. "Yep. They let me—well you two—borrow them. Hey, little man," he greeted Sebastiaan.

"'Lo, Ev."

Everett handed Angelina's broom to Raven and Jamie's to Sebastiaan. They started walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"How are you two on this fine day?"

"Great! I can't wait to fly, it's been too long."

Everett laughed. "It's only been a week or so."

"Twelve days, Everett. I haven't flown in _twelve days_. That's nearly a fortnight!"

Everett looked down at his friend cautiously. "Well someone's going through withdrawal."

Raven punched her friend in the shoulder, knowing it wouldn't hurt him much. He had giant tree-trunk arms.

He whined in fake pain anyway.

As the three walked, they talked about everything and nothing. Classes, Quidditch, friends and girlfriends.

"Wait, _girlfriend_?" Raven stared up at her friend. He never told her this.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah. We made it official yesterday."

Raven stared at her friend, open-mouthed.

Everett frowned at her, cheeks turning pink. "There's no need to be _so_ surprised."

Raven collected herself. "Who is it? Do I know her? It's not Angelina, is it?"

Everett laughed. "No, it's not Angelina. But she is a Quidditch player. A chaser. She's not on the team, though. I'm sure she will be next year."

Raven frowned. "Next year? How old is she?"

Everett rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, she's no Juliet. She turns seventeen in a few months."

"What's her name?"

"Katie," Everett answered with a dreamy look on his face.

Raven broke through his haze. "Katie, what?"

"Bell." Everett smiled.

Raven nodded and was about to ask another question, but saw something odd in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Draco on a broom, looking like he was holding something, talking down to the crowd of first-years below him. Raven frowned when she didn't see Madam Hooch. Her frown deepened as she saw Harry mount a school broom and take off after the blonde boy. Raven's stomach dropped as she remembered Harry grew up in a Muggle world and probably never rode a broomstick before. The two boys seemed to argue and then Draco threw whatever was in his hand. Raven cried out as she saw Harry fly after it.

Without a second thought, Raven took off on her own broom. The only worry in her mind was Harry's safety. Harry took a very steep dive and Raven flew faster, even though she would get there too late. Just before Harry hit the ground, he caught the object and righted himself, stopping and stumbling slightly off the broom.

Raven landed in front of him, seething. "Are. You._ Mad?_" she hissed.

Harry looked up at her, eyes wide.

"What, in Merlin's name, were you thinking? You could've _died_! I'm sure you've never flown before, so _what_ possessed you to take a dive like that?" She looked down and grabbed the Remembrall from his hand. "All of that, for something the size of a _marble_? Do you have any sense of self-preservation? Do you know what would have happened had you not lifted your broom in time? And what made you fly in the first place? Your professor isn't here! I'm sure she gave you all specific orders to _not leave the ground_. And yet you _two_"—she glared at Draco—"did! Why would—!"

"Ray!"

"—you think—"

"Raven!"

"—it was okay to just—"

"_Raven Callia Black!_"

"_What?_" Raven turned her furious gaze on Everett.

"Calm yourself down."

Raven sputtered, too angry to speak.

"He's fine." Everett walked over to Harry and turned him around in a circle. "See, no harm done."

"That's not the—"

"Of course that's the point. And while you were going all mother hen on him, you obviously failed to think of how wicked a dive that was." The Head Boy smiled down at the confused boy. "Have you really never been on a broom?"

"Everett! Really? He puts himself in danger for some little—"

"Object smaller than a snitch."

"Oh, this is _no time_ for recruiting."

"Ray, I love you, but you need to calm the hell down."

"Everett, language." None of them noticed Professor McGonagall walk up to them, nor Professor Flitwick who was walking behind. "Mr. Potter, Everett, if you would please follow me. I can take it from here, Miss Black."

"Raven," the gray-eyed witch sighed.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Raven," she amended. "Ten points to Ravenclaw for your care."

Raven grinned weakly. "Thank you, Professor."

"Raven," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "please follow me."

Raven walked obediently beside her Head of House, too tired to care where they went. He lead them to his classroom, where a class seemed to already be in session. Raven frowned, but said nothing.

"Robert, if you would come here, please," the tiny professor said.

Prefect Robert walked up to them, a curious look on his face. "Yes, Professor?"

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Are you still looking for a Seeker?"

Raven's eyes widened and she stared at her professor.

"No, Cho switched to Seeker. We're now looking for a Chaser."

Professor Flitwick turned to Raven. "Do you play Quidditch."

Raven nodded silently.

"Can you play Chaser?"

"Yes, that's what I'm best at," Raven answered softly.

The professor smiled. "Robert, I have found you a Chaser."

The prefect smiled. "Brilliant."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review.**


	14. Burning Saltwater

**Sorry it's a little later than usual. I had a bit of writer's block. But now that's over and I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowling's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Burning Saltwater**

Still numb with shock, Raven walked to—well, she didn't know where she went, she just walked. It took her almost an hour to realize she still held Angelina's broom.

"I should return this," she said softly to no one in particular. She kept going in no direction, somehow finding herself in the trophy room. She walked in, making no sound, going straight to a certain year of trophies. There, waving with a brilliant smile on his face and an arm around his best friend's shoulders, was Sirius Black. Raven pressed her hand to the glass, above her father's face.

"Dad," she whimpered. A sudden rush of sorrow hit her and she turned to another picture. "Mum." Callia's beautiful face beamed at her, unaware she smiled at the daughter she left behind.

Four tears ran down Raven's face before she noticed them. She wiped them away as the seventh fell and left the room.

Raven found her way to the Gryffindor Tower in good time, remembering exactly where it was after a few years ago when her friends snuck her up there one Sunday during lunch. She stopped in front of the Fat Lady, wondering what their password could be. She didn't have to wait long before Neville Longbottom walked out. Raven smiled at the boy and he blushed. "Hi, Neville! How are you?"

"Hi, Raven. I'm good. You?"

"Brilliant." Raven scared herself, knowing she could lie so well.

Neville smiled and left. Raven walked through the passageway. The first person to spot her was one of the Weasley twins. Raven wasn't sure which one.

"Oi, Ravenclaw."

The gray-eyed witch strode up to the twins. "Actually, my name is just Raven." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

The twin that spoke earlier smirked and shook her hand. "Fred. This is George."

"I'm George, this is Fred." George—or Fred—shook Raven's hand next.

"Well, since one of you is trying to confuse me, I will call you"—she pointed to the one who called himself Fred first—"Forge, and you Gred."

The twins laughed. Forge turned to his brother. "Can't get by a Ravenclaw, eh?"

"Correction: it's hard to get by Raven," the young witch said. "Now can either of you two tell me where Angelina is?"

"We can," the twins said simultaneously.

Raven sighed. "_Will_ you?"

"Will they what?" Angelina walked up, looking wary.

The younger witch smiled at her. "Tell me where you are. I wanted to return this." She handed the older girl her broom.

"Thanks," she glanced out the window at the still bright sun, "but it hasn't been that long. I thought you were flying with Ev and Bas?"

"Plans changed." Raven shrugged. "Did Evi come back yet?"

Angelina shook her head, looking worried. "What happened?" She saw Raven's eyes were still a bit puffy, as if she'd been crying.

Raven looked tired. "Tell you later?" She didn't feel like saying much right now. A nap would make her feel better.

"Okay, but come with me." Angelina led her away from the twins and up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. She motioned Raven to her bed, and the younger witch didn't hesitate to remove her shoes and fall asleep under the crimson sheets.

Angelina woke her friend up in time for dinner, and Raven followed her growling stomach to the Great Hall. She felt much better than before, laughing and joking along with Angelina and the twins on the way to dinner.

Everett saw his friends coming into the hall and waved them all over. Raven appeared wary but the Head Boy ignored it, he had news. "Come here, come here," he rushed. He held out his arms and grabbed Raven, settling her on his lap. He brought Angelina close to the two of them.

Raven squirmed. "Why do I have to sit in your lap?"

"Because I have to tell you a secret," Everett whispered loudly.

"Couldn't you tell me later?" Raven whispered just as loudly, "Or lean close to me?"

"No, it can't wait, and you're too tiny to not sit in my lap."

"Everett, that doesn't make—"

Everett cut her off, "Be quiet, Ray. Guess what?"

Raven frowned at him. "What?"

The Head Boy frowned back. "Well, if you don't want to know, then—"

"Everett!"

"Calm down, woman!" Before Raven could respond, Everett continued, "We found a new Seeker."

The twins and the older witch heard this. Angelina's eyes widened. Everett had a good eye when it came to choosing players, and he only got excited over the really good players. "Who?"

Everett gave Raven a curious look. "You didn't tell her about Harry?"

"Potter?" Angelina asked before Raven could answer. She glanced at the small boy sitting on the other side of Everett and Raven, talking to the Weasley twins' younger brother.

Raven frowned at Everett who nodded and grinned devilishly. "You should have seen him fly—he's a natural," the older boy whispered proudly.

"He's a rule-breaker," Raven hissed, "who could have gotten—"

Everett rolled his eyes. "He's a boy."

Raven huffed.

"Come on, don't be like that. You know he's destined to be a Seeker. You saw." He smirked, "Well, sort of."

Raven sighed, remembering Harry on the broomstick. "You're right." She perked up a grinned evilly. "But you might want to be careful the next time you try to keep a new player a secret." She wiggled out of Everett's grasp, leaving the chair.

Everett frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Raven looked at him innocently. "Wouldn't want anyone to overhear." She glanced at a Slytherin walking by to prove her point.

Everett nodded his thanks, not noticing the mischievous glint in the witch's gray eye before she walked away.

_Like the Chaser of another team_, Raven added in her head, smirking as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

"Raven!" Prefect Robert ran to the young witch, hoping to speak to her before her first flying lesson.

Raven turned to see a flushed Prefect sprinting towards her. She and Sebastiaan stopped so the teen could catch up.

"Raven," the Prefect repeated breathlessly, "may I speak to you for a second?"

Raven shrugged to Sebastiaan and followed the older wizard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I want to ask you to not fly so well during your lesson."

The gray-eyed witch frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"I would like to keep your spot on the team a secret—until the first match, of course."

Raven smirked, noticing he was not the only Quidditch captain with a secret weapon. "I understand."

Prefect Robert smiled. "Thank you."

The young witch nodded and waved to the Prefect as she walked back to Sebastiaan.

"Is everything okay?" the hazel-eyed wizard asked.

"Perfect." Raven smiled. She turned her face towards the sun as they stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air.

Sebastiaan smiled at his friend.

The gray-eyed witch turned to the voices coming from the field. She grimaced at the worn school brooms.

Sebastiaan took his place by one of the broomsticks, Raven moving to the one next to him. He peered at the old Shooting Star by his feet. "Well, it's no Nimbus, but, it flies," the hazel-eyed wizard offered optimistically.

His friend raised her eyebrow, then giggled. "Such a positive person!" Raven teased.

"Yes I am. You love me that way," Sebastiaan replied cheekily.

"Is everyone standing by a broom?" Madam Hooch walked up, her yellow hawk eyes scanning over the students. She didn't wait for an answer, "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"UP," everyone shouted.

Raven and Sebastiaan's brooms jumped into their hands just as they finished saying the word.

Once everyone got hold of their broomsticks, Madam Hooch instructed them on how to mount it without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she said, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—two—one."

Every student did as she said, some more steady than others. They all landed accordingly.

"Good," Madam Hooch glanced around. "Nothing broken," she muttered so quietly only Raven and Sebastiaan could hear, as she was standing next to them.

Raven giggled, causing Sebastiaan to smile reluctantly.

"Now, you will repeat this, fly forward a few feet, and then lower yourselves, hovering a foot above the ground. On my whistle—three—two—one."

They all started flying, Madam Hooch hovering about, searching for anyone about to lose their balance. She didn't need to worry. Besides the occasional wobbly person, everyone successfully completed their task.

Madam Hooch nodded, satisfied. "Well done. Now land. Good. Next, you will do this again, and take one lap around the pitch. Do not go too fast, push, shove, or fall off your broomsticks. I do not want to escort another broken bone to the infirmary."

Raven smirked.

"On my whistle—three—two—" Madam Hooch blew her whistle on one.

Raven took off, soaring through the air, with Sebastiaan right at her side. She flew much slower than she usually would, remembering Prefect Robert's warning, and knowing the old school broom could only go so fast.

Terry flew behind the two, trying to keep up. He was a bit unsteady and Morag stayed close to help him. Frustrated, Terry steadied himself and flew a little faster, nearly catching up to Raven. Morag took this chance to really start flying. He sped up flying close to Raven. The gray-eyed witch watched him smirk at her and Sebastiaan then speed away. Raven frowned, knowing the boy was trying to goad her on. Normally, she would accept his challenge; but before everyone knew how well she could fly, she needed to fly like she was just learning to. _Braggart, _Raven thought sulkily.

As if he read her mind, Morag smirked and flew two circles around the pouting witch. She glared back at him, ignoring Sebastiaan's poorly suppressed grin.

* * *

That night, Raven wondered whether or not to tell anyone about her position on the team. On one hand, she was the youngest Chaser in over a century and wanted to tell (brag) about it to her friends and family. On the other hand, she was told not to tell anyone yet and thought of how pleasant of a surprise it would be for them. She hoped the surprise would be pleasant.

Before Raven could go searching for Edgar, the owl found her. He hooted and landed on her shoulder. Raven smiled and stroked his feathers, walking to her dorm. Edgar flew to the dresser and held out his leg for the young witch.

"Thank you." She gently untied the pouch from the owl's outstretched leg and removed the letter from it. She retied the pouch and sat on her bed, opening the letter.

"It's from Remus," Raven whispered to her owl. It read:

_Dear Raven,_

_How are you, my cub? As for that surprise I told you about, you will soon find out what it is. I won't tell you too much about it in this letter, because we will meet soon. This Sunday, soon._

Raven frowned. Sunday? That was her Potions lessons day.

_I know that is your Potions day..._

Raven smirked.

_...but I won't be able to come sooner, I'm sorry. I've already spoken to Severus about this—don't try to ask him what the surprise is, he doesn't know—_

The young witch frowned. Her godfather knew her too well.

—_and he agreed to let us use his rooms for our visit Sunday morning at 10._

_Until then, stay safe and enjoy yourself. Tell your friends I said 'Hi.'_

_Love,_

_Remus_

_P.S. - See you soon, little one!_

"Do you know the surprise, Edgar?"

The owl stared at her, his large eyes shining in the low light.

Raven stared at the letter. "Well, I guess I'll find out on Sunday."

The young witch fell asleep that night, dreaming a dream she would not remember in the morning. A dream about two wolves fighting over a little, lost raven perched in a tree.

* * *

_Sunday..._

A gray-eyed witch walked to her professor's rooms deep in the dungeons. The air gradually became cooler the farther down she went, making her thankful for bringing her cloak. She whispered the password the Potions master sent her via owl during breakfast, and entered the much warmer room.

Waiting on the navy-blue recliner, sat Severus reading a book. Raven peered at the title.

"Poe again?"

Without looking up, Severus answered, "Nevermore."

"More like, 'Evermore,'" Raven muttered.

Severus smirked and looked up at the small witch. She hung her cloak on the coat rack next to the door, revealing a Muggle shirt and jeans. She sat on the couch next to his chair, facing the fire. The red flames matched her hair in the light. She turned to him.

"How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. And you?"

"Not sure yet," the young witch replied, a small frown forming on her lips.

Severus grimaced. Though the werewolf did not tell him his plans, the Potions master was positive this surprise would not be a pleasant one. He sensed something very Gryffindor in this. Severus feared the wolf and his cub would leave this room broken by the end of their discussion. He could only hope Lupin would think twice before doing something stupid.

Raven felt a sickening sense of foreboding and took a deep breath as the flames turned green. Her godfather's smiling face appeared not a second later.

Severus stood up. "I shall give you two some privacy."

"Thank you, Severus." Remus smiled. He turned to Raven. "How are you, my cub?"

Raven grinned weakly at the cute nickname. "Good."

Remus' own grin wavered a bit, but he still looked happy. "Good."

Raven gave him a once-over. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the surprise I told you about."

"I know that, but..." the young witch's words faltered, "What is it?"

The excited wizard sat down next to Raven on the couch, facing her. She waited expectantly and Remus inhaled nervously. "You called yourself my cub," he said softly.

Raven nodded, not sure where this was going.

"How would you feel about taking my last name?"

The witch frowned. "What? Why would I do that."

"Well, I thought it would be nice if you really became my daughter." Remus felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, but tried his best to ignore it.

"What do you mean, 'if I really became your daughter'?"

Remus frowned mutely. She didn't seem happy for this news.

"I'm Sirius' daughter. You know that," Raven continued, starting to get angry. Why did Remus keep trying to pull her and her father apart?

"You called yourself my cub," Remus argued weakly.

"You called me your cub first!"

"Yes, because you're my daughter."

Now, Raven really became angry. "No, I'm not! And I never thought being your cub was more than you just giving me a cute nickname."

"Really?" Remus turned hurt eyes onto her. "You and I know well enough that a cub is the child of a wolf."

The young witch shook her head, confused. "So is a pup, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Remus stared at her in shock, with a pained expression. "You're deliberately ignoring it," he muttered stoically.

Raven sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Ignoring what?" She didn't look the wizard in the eye, and instead faced the fireplace.

Frustrated, Remus gently grabbed her chin and made her face him. "Me." He searched her eyes as if he'd find the reason why.

"What are you talking about?" Raven tried to move away, but Remus kept a firm grip. He needed her to face him.

"For years I've been trying to be the dad you've wanted. I cared for you like a dad would. I cherished you like a dad would. I love you like a dad should. Yet you still keep searching for a dad."

"I have a dad!"

"Sirius can't be there for you like I can, and you know it."

The young witch hesitated, he was right. She glared at Remus. "At least he tries." Raven squirmed again and Remus let go as if she burnt him.

"I don't try," he said in a hallow voice. The hurt wizard stood up and walked to the fireplace, throwing floo powder into the flames. "I'm sorry you don't want me as your dad, but don't you ever say I didn't try. I love you, and I'm sorry that isn't enough. I'll see you soon." He walked into the emerald flames and took a document out of his pocket. He shook his head at the words on the paper and dropped it. It caught fire as soon as he left.

Raven ran to the fireplace in time to discover it was a document with the power of changing her name to Raven Lupin.

Her tears couldn't extinguish the flames.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, added this to their following list, or favorite list. I truly appreciate it.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Please review (I'd like to make it to 30.)**

**Next Chapter: Raven and Harry talk.**


	15. Brother Figure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Brother Figure**

"I don't want to talk about it." Raven stared at the fire until her eyes burned. After too long, she realized she had yet to blink. The small witch closed her eyes, more tears running down her cheeks.

Severus knew the werewolf would do something stupid, but to leave this little girl in this state. "I'll kill him."

"Don't," Raven ordered blankly, "it's my fault."

The dark-eyed man frowned. "How on earth is this your fault?"

The witch looked up at the wizard with bloodshot eyes. "I pushed him away." She whimpered and faced the fireplace again, whispering, "Sebastiaan was right." She broke down and sobbed.

Severus knelt beside the hurt girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven flinched away from him and stood up. She grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room, hoping the dark-haired man would not follow her.

* * *

Raven wondered if the Grindylows would drown her if she stepped into the water and swam far below the surface. She threw a rock into the Black Lake and wondered where it went and if it would stay there forever.

For some reason, that pushed the little witch into another round of hysterics. She cried so hard, she did not hear another person walk up to where she sat.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you would be here," a shy Harry Potter mumbled nervously. Raven froze, and hid her face behind her hair, but not before he saw the tears. The wary wizard moved next to her and sat down slowly. "Erm, are you okay?" He knew that was a stupid question the moment he asked it. "I mean, er...do you want to talk about it?"

Raven grinned weakly. "No, I'm okay." Her voice was hoarse and she cleared her throat.

Harry frowned. He knew that feeling of being hurt and wanting comfort, but unwilling to share his problems. He wondered what would work if someone tried to help him. He got an idea and reached into his bag, pulling out several small figures. He held out two to the crying girl.

Raven stared at the small action figures in Harry's hands. Slowly, she took them and Harry picked up two more. "You'll be Batman and Robin. I'll be the Joker and G.I. Joe." He blushed when Raven frowned at the military man. "I didn't bring the Riddler," he mumbled.

Raven stared at the boy for a moment, then burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

Harry worried he pushed the girl off the brink of insanity. She laughed like a hyena. _Well, her laugh is prettier than a hyena's, but it's still hysterical_, the green-eyed wizard thought.

Once Raven's laughter calmed down, she wiped her eyes and smiled at her godbrother. "Thank you."

Harry grinned, still confused, but glad the girl stopped crying.

Raven took out her wand and pointed it at the little Batman. "Want to see something neat?"

Harry looked wary, but nodded, intrigued.

Raven whispered a spell and the figurine began to move. Harry watched in awe as the Batman figure started running around, cape billowing behind him. Raven set a large rock in front of him and the little hero climbed over it, jumping off and gliding to the ground.

"Wicked," Harry breathed.

Raven smiled and whispered two more spells, pointing her wand at the little Joker, Batman, and Harry, who looked at her confused.

"Think of what you want the Joker to do and watch."

_Jump_, Harry thought, staring at the colorful action figure. He gasped in childish delight as the miniature villain followed his order quickly.

Raven giggled at the green-eyed boy, watching her own figure run around. She made the tiny Dark Knight pick up a pebble and toss it at the Joker.

The colorful villain stopped his karate practice to stare at the caped man in shock. Joker narrowed his eyes at the other figurine then picked up his own pebble and threw it at him.

Batman narrowly dodged it and sent his own back, barely hitting the Joker's shoulder. A bit of the paint came off and Raven grimaced. "Wait." She held out her hand for Harry to pause. She pointed her wand at all the action figures, making sure they would stay unharmed during their little battles, fixing Joker's shoulder in the process.

"Thank you."

Raven nodded.

Harry picked up G.I. Joe. "Will you, er, please...?"

Raven smiled and shook her head.

Harry pouted, looking down and nodded. "Never mind, the Joker is enough, I'm s—"

"Harry."

He looked up.

"Get out your wand."

Harry frowned, confused, but did as she said.

Raven held out her own wand. "Hold it like this. Point it at Joe." She pointed her own at Robin.

Harry pointed his wand at the military figurine.

"Good. Now move your wand like this and say _Ausculto_. Then think of what you want him to do."

"_Ausculto_." _Walk_. Harry peered at the motionless toy. He frowned and looked over to find Robin doing push-ups.

Raven giggled. "Don't pout. Try again. Ready, one—two—_Ausculto_."

"_Ausculto_," Harry repeated, _Walk_. G.I. Joe twitched.

The gray-eyed witch studied the wizard's wand movements. "Try again, but make sure you move your wand like this. And when you get to the 'c' sound, curve your wrist like this. Practice the movement. Good. Again, don't forget to curve your wrist. Great. Now try with the spell. One—two—"

"_Ausculto_." _Walk. _Harry let out a squeak as the action figure started walking around.

Raven giggled at the surprised boy who looked up and gave her a brilliant smile—one that reminded the witch of the wizard's father. "You know, you look a lot like your dad."

Harry frowned. "Do I?"

Raven nodded. "Have you never seen him? In a picture or anything?"

The green-eyed boy shook his head.

"Do you want to?"

Harry stared at her. "You have a picture of him?"

"Not with me. But," she thought of telling him about Remus, but changed her mind, "there are a few in the trophy room."

Harry lit up and Raven tried not to regret her decision. If the green-eyed boy was perceptive enough, he'd notice just who was in just about every picture with his father. Raven's father. Hopefully he'd be too distracted to notice.

"Really?" Harry seemed doubtful.

"Really. Want to go see after this?"

Harry nodded.

Raven grinned. "Okay then." She looked down at Batman and Robin. They were forming balls out of mud, preparing to fling them at Joe and the Joker.

"Hey!" Harry made his figures find pebbles and throw them back.

Raven giggled as Batman and Robin used their makeshift catapult to toss larger mudballs and pebbles at the Joker and G.I. Joe.

* * *

"That's him, right there." Raven pointed to James Potter, posing as the new Head Boy. Lily stood next to him. "And that's your mum. She's pretty. You have her eyes, you know."

Harry looked at her with said green eyes. "Really?"

Raven smiled and nodded.

"Are there any more pictures of him?"

Raven hesitated for a second, then led him to another set of pictures. The Quidditch ones. "He was a Seeker, like you."

Harry smiled. Leaning closer, he peered at the people in the moving photograph. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Glancing down at the description, he read, "Gryffindor wins House Cup, year 1977. From left to right: Frank Longbottom, Alice Green, Daniel Johnson..." he mumbled a few names, "...James Potter, Sirius Black—" He stopped and frowned at the picture. He turned to Raven and back again.

The gray-eyed girl blushed. The green-eyed wizard was perceptive.

"Sirius Black," he repeated in a whisper.

Raven nodded, not wanting to give anything away.

Harry glanced at the photo again. "Is he your dad?"

Raven bit her lip.

Harry smiled at the picture. "They were friends." He turned back to her. "Is that why you wanted to be my friend?"

Raven grimaced. "Can't say it didn't cross my mind."

Harry frowned. "What's wrong?"

Raven avoided his gaze, staring at the picture.

Harry looked between the two. "Oh," he whispered. He peered at the witch out of the corner of his eye. "What happened to him?" Harry wondered if her dad died trying to save her too.

Raven inhaled shakily. "He, er...erm." She took a deep breath. "He's in Azkaban."

Harry almost didn't ask. "What's Azkaban?"

"Wizard prison," Raven said with finality.

Harry nodded and silently watched his parents smile up at him from shiny glass cases filled with gold and memories.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in the trophy room, speaking about nothing and saying everything. By nightfall, the figurines seemed tired and the two students were hungry. Raven reversed the charms on the action figures, making them still (and much less exciting) once again. They stood and Harry pocketed the toys.

At Harry's pout, Raven giggled. "You know the spell. We can play again."

"Okay. Tomorrow?"

Smiling, Raven answered, "Sure."

Harry's stomach growled. Raven giggled. "We should probably go eat dinner."

"Dinner?" Harry didn't notice how late it was.

Raven checked her watch and grimaced. "We kind of missed that."

Harry worried he would have to wait until the morning to eat, and he was _really_ hungry. "You sure?"

Raven nodded. "I guess we'll have to go down to the kitchens." She shrugged as if that were a normal thing. Harry looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Is that allowed?"

The gray-eyed girl giggled. "Yes, that's allowed. Now, come on." She grabbed Harry by the robe and pulled him out of the room.

The two met no one on the way to the kitchens. Raven found the fruit painting and tickled the pear.

Harry grinned as the pear made a sort of happy sound and wiggled a bit. He stared in awe as a door appeared, opening to a large kitchen full of tiny workers.

"House-elves," Raven whispered, answering the boy's unasked question.

"Ah."

The elves noticed the two at the door and Raven waited for the onslaught.

"Miss Raven!"

"Miss Raven!"

"Does Miss Raven want a pumpkin pie? Mini will make pie for Miss Raven and her friend!"

"Does Miss Raven and her friend want chicken?" A small elf held out a whole chicken bigger than his head.

Raven giggled. "Everyone, please calm down. Harry and I just want any leftovers from dinner. Harry, what do you want?"

Harry hesitantly answered, "Roast beef?"

Raven smiled. "And?" she prompted.

"Er, green beans."

"Eddie? Yes, there you are." The little house-elf walked up to the witch, smiling up at her shyly.

"Yes, Miss Raven?"

"Will you please make a plate for Harry and me?"

"Yes, Miss. What do Miss Raven and Master Harry want to eat?"

"May we get roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Could you add some pumpkin pasties and treacle tart on the side?"

Eddie nodded eagerly. He waved over his sister, Emmy, to help him.

In less than five minutes, Raven and Harry were given plates full of fresh, steaming food. "Thank you, Eddie, Emmy."

Raven and Harry sat down at the tall table in the back of the kitchen and ate their food. Harry ate silently, watching Raven chatting animatedly with the elves.

"That was really excellent, Emmy and Eddie, thank you."

"Thank you," Harry repeated.

"Miss Raven and Master Harry are welcome. Come back soon!"

"We will, Emmy. Maybe we could help make something?"

"Oh, Miss Raven does not need to do that!"

"But I want to! It's fun to cook. Isn't it Harry?"

"Well—"

"Of course it is. See, Emmy, he loves it."

Emmy giggled.

"Well, at least think about it, please."

"Yes, Miss Raven," Emmy squeaked.

"Goodnight, Emmy. 'Night, Eddie." Raven smiled.

"Good night," Harry repeated.

"Goodnight, Miss Raven, Master Harry," the two elves chirped.

The two students waved at all of the house-elves, some still trying to offer extra food they couldn't possibly finish tonight.

Raven stepped out from behind the fruit painting, Harry following close behind. They walked through the empty hall into another, larger Entrance Hall. It was quiet and dark. Raven whispered a "_Lumos_" and held her wand out for the both of them. The young witch made sure the light wasn't so bright it would wake the people in the portraits.

The two quietly made their way upstairs, whispering every so often. A few steps from the third floor, Raven sensed something behind them. She turned slowly around and found herself staring into the red eyes of Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. Specifically, the cat that would rat them out to Filch.

"Aw, hell," Raven hissed, looking around for a quick exit.

"What?" Harry whispered, worried.

Raven pointed to the retreating form of Filch's cat and Harry blanched.

Raven looked around, spotting a door. With a quiet, "Come on!" Raven pulled her friend towards the door, which was locked. She hoped a simple, "_Alohamora" _would work, and was satisfied when it opened. She hurried inside, bringing Harry in with her, and shut the door behind them. She held her ear against the wood, listening for any sign of the caretaker or his pesky pet. She waited a moment and held her breath, hearing a muffled, "Where are they?" from behind the door.

"Raven—"

"Sh!" The witch waved her friend off, motioning for him to be quiet.

"But, Raven—"

"_Quiet_," Raven hissed. She froze, hearing footsteps come closer, then let out a relieved breath as they retreated. She turned around to glare at her friend who almost got them caught. "What?"

Harry didn't answer her. Instead, he pointed to the large beast glaring down at them.

"Bloody hell." Raven froze for a second, taking in the unbelievable sight before her.

The Cerberus growled, jolting Raven out of her petrified state. She grabbed the green-eyed wizard once again and pulled them out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Raven didn't wait for anything to happen. Instead, she ran up the rest of the stairs in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

By the time the two arrived there, they were flushed and out of breath.

"What..." Harry panted, "was..._that_?"

Raven caught her breath. "A Cerberus."

"A _what_?"

"A Cerberus. You know, a large, three-headed Hellhound."

"A...cer—a...do—_bloody hell_!"

"You don't say," Raven answered laconically.

"Why would anyone keep something like that in the school?"

"A Cerberus is a guard-dog."

"So?"

Raven gave him a look. "_So_ whoever brought that creature into a school full of children obviously wants to guard something very important. And whatever they're guarding is hidden under the trap door below its feet."

Harry looked at the witch as if she were crazy. "'It's _feet'_? Why would you be looking at its _feet_?"

"A better question would be: why weren't _you_?"

Harry sputtered. "I was too busy staring at its _heads_!"

"Quiet! You're going to wake the whole castle. Now, just go up to bed and don't tell anyone about this."

"Why not?"

"As you failed to notice before, that was the forbidden third-floor corridor Professor Dumbledore was talking about. Which means we weren't allowed up there, not to mention after curfew. We're lucky to be alive, and not expelled."

"Right." Harry felt a wave of fatigue rush over him. "Well, er, goodnight."

Raven grinned, equally tired. "Goodnight, Harry. I'll see you in the morning." She checked her watch. "Well, later today," she corrected.

Harry smiled and gave the password to the Fat Lady, who was looking at the two suspiciously.

Raven grinned at her. "We do love our midnight snacks, don't we, Harry?"

Harry snickered and nodded. He waved once before disappearing behind the portrait.

"Goodnight," Raven said to the Fat Lady.

The portrait narrowed her eyes, smiling despite herself. The little girl reminded her so much of her parents. "Goodnight, dear."

Raven left and found her way to her own tower.

"_I never was, am always to be._

_No one ever saw me, nor ever will. _

_And yet I am the confidence of all, _

_To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball."_

Raven thought over the eagle's riddle, then smiled. "Tomorrow."

The door opened and the gray-eyed witch walked in. She fell asleep that night, grateful she had a godbrother to help chase her tears away.

* * *

**Guess what? I finished two chapters. (This is one.) 5 reviews/follows/favs and Chapter 15 will be up before next Monday.**

**I can wait. Can you?**

**Thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and fav'd. You guys are awesome.**

**P.S. - What do you think about Harry? He's another one of those OOC's, but with good reason. One you'll find out eventually.**


	16. Halloween

**WitAngerandBravery, I hope this answers your question.**

**I borrowed a lot from the books for this chapter and for some to come; so once again, I must let you know that I own nothing_ Harry Potter_, that's all JKR's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Halloween**

"Mm, do you smell that?" Terry inhaled, closing his eyes.

"Yes. Pumpkin pie, my favourite." Raven could not wait until the Halloween feast tonight, especially for the pie and wonderful decorations. She really wanted to see how Hagrid carved the large pumpkins this year.

"Is it?" Terry made sure to keep that in mind.

Morag smirked at his hopeless friend, then turned to the gray-eyed witch. "Pumpkin? Your favourite? Disgusting."

Raven looked affronted. "What? It is not!"

"It is. Everyone knows cheesecake is the best."

"What? That's not even pie!"

"So? It's not really a cake either. What's your point?"

"My point is it could never be pumpkin pie."

"I know—it's delicious."

"I know pumpkin pie is, you don't need to tell me that."

"Oi, enough flirting you two." Everett snuck up behind the group. He wrapped his arms around Raven and Morag. "Both are too great and delicious to worry about whether or not their pie."

"No one wonders if pumpkin pie is pie, Evi. And what we _do_ need to worry about is getting to the feast before you scarf down all of it."

Morag chuckled.

The Head Boy smiled and messed up their hair. "Brats." He looked around them and smiled at Terry, Padma, Lisa, and Mandy. "How are you all?"

"Good," they answered in unison.

"So chatty," Everett muttered.

Raven smacked his stomach. "Be nice!"

The tall teen batted her hand away. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." Raven hid her smile.

Everett leaned down to Terry, whispering loudly, "She's mental, that one." He pointed to a glaring Raven. The gray-eyed witch smacked her friend again and he laughed. "Love you too, Ray." He leaned down and gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. He laughed as Raven made a disgusted sound, trying to wipe her cheek.

* * *

After an uneventful Herbology class, Raven rushed to the castle, hoping to arrive to Transfiguration early so she could speak to Professor McGonagall about Animagi.

Raven barely dodged a distraught girl with familiar bushy hair. "Hermione?"

The witch didn't stop and Raven followed her to the girls bathroom. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione sniffled but didn't answer. She hid herself behind on of the stalls and Raven had to talk through the door.

"What happened?"

Another sniffle.

"Uh-huh, yes, go on," Raven said in her best therapist voice. She heard a giggle from behind the door. "Please talk to me, I'm your friend."

Raven heard a bitter laugh. "Really? I thought I had no friends," Hermione answered dryly, causing the gray-eyed girl to frown.

"What are you going on about? Who said that?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing, nevermind."

"No, no 'nevermind.' Who said you have no friends?"

Hermione smiled at the protective tone in the girl's words. "Ron Weasley."

"The tall boy?"

"Mm-hm."

"Harry's friend?"

"Yes, the one with the rat and the red hair."

Raven frowned. _What rat?_ "Why would he say a ridiculous thing like that?"

"He thinks I'm bossy," the other witch whispered.

"You are bossy." (Hermione huffed. Raven laughed.) "But you're a good bossy. A focused bossy. Sure, you can be a bit abrasive sometimes..."

"Hey!"

Raven giggled. "But you're still my friend. I like you just the way you are, and if that lanky, awkward git doesn't, well, sod him!"

"Raven!"

"What? There are no professors around."

Hermione giggled.

"Why don't you come out and we can talk face-to-face instead of face-to-door-to-face."

Another giggle. "Okay." Hermione opened the door, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her robe.

"Good. Come here." Raven led her to under the sinks and they sat down. "So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything."

The two girls talked for hours. They only stopped when Hermione's stomach started to make itself known. She blushed. "Sorry."

Raven smiled. "Don't be." She checked her watch. "Oh," she grimaced, "dinner already started."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? We missed class!"

Raven shrugged. "Don't worry, the professors like us. We can make up the classwork later, and complete any extra work in good time. Right now, let's just worry about food. I've been craving pumpkin pie."

The two stood up and walked towards the door. Raven paused and held her hand out to stop her friend. She held a finger to her lips, ordering the other girl to stay quiet. Raven listened to large footsteps becoming louder each second. _This can't be good_, she thought with a sickening sense of dread in the pit of her stomach.

The door suddenly opened and Raven saw the giant, disgusting head of a fully-grown mountain troll peeking through. It peered in, gazing over the two girls' heads and waggled its ears, seeming to make up its tiny mind. It slouched through the door, dragging itself into the lavatory.

Raven pulled Hermione by the arm, trying to escape the troll's notice as quickly and quietly as possible. Then she heard the door slam shut behind the troll and a key locking them all inside, seeming to push Hermione out of her trance. She screamed a high, petrified scream and Raven cursed loudly.

The troll glared at the two and lifted his club, preparing to slam it down on both of them.

Raven heard two voices cry, "Hermione!" and hoped they would open the door fast enough for them to escape. She pulled Hermione into a stall just as the club crashed to the floor. The door opened and Harry and Ron looked around, panicked.

The troll advanced towards Raven and Hermione, crashing each stall as they left it.

"Confuse it!" Harry yelled to Ron. The troll turned to him, deciding to chase the young raven-haired boy instead.

It lifted its club just as Ron called out from the other side of the chamber, "Oi, pea-brain!" He threw a metal pipe at the troll, which only bounced off it. Still, the red-head's shouting distracted the troll enough for Harry to run around it. He ran to Raven and Hermione, trying to coax the latter out of her crouched position.

"Get her out, I'll take the troll," Raven commanded. Harry was about to protest but she gave him a look that dared him to contradict her.

The green-eyed wizard nodded reluctantly and pulled Hermione up. He ran with the frightened girl towards the door, but the troll's club slammed down before them, blocking their path. "Ron!"

The tall boy ran over, pulling Hermione to the door as Harry distracted the troll, yelling at it and running in the opposite direction. The troll followed his movements and tried beating him several times with the club and his fists. Harry was too quick for the troll and managed to escape each swing.

"Keep distracting it!" Raven shouted. The troll tried to swing at her but Harry yelled louder, recapturing its attention.

Raven wondered how she could disarm the large beast. She knew his hide was too rough for any of her spells to do much damage. She looked around for anything that could help her and spotted it.

"Harry!" The troll turned and began advancing towards her. Harry tried to distract it again, but Raven cried, "No! I'll distract it. Listen, when it swings its club again—" Raven dodged another swing, "—levitate it above its head and drop it. Okay?"

"Got it!"

"_Reducto!_" Raven's spell hit the troll right in the jaw, causing it to bring its arm back the farthest it could go to make the most damage.

Harry took his cue and cried, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The club flew out of the troll's hand as it swung down. Its fist collided with the stone floor seconds after Raven jumped out of the way. Harry released the club and it dropped on the large head of the troll, causing it to sway dangerously. The troll staggered and tripped over his own foot, crashing to the floor.

Ron and Hermione ran back into the lavatory after hearing the large boom. The red-head stared at the limp form of the troll. "Is it dead?"

Raven walked over to the large body, observing the swelling at its jaw, the lump forming on its head, and the unsteady movements of its chest. "No, it's just knocked out." She smiled at Harry. "Good job."

The green-eyed boy grinned back. "You too."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. Professor McGonagall burst into the room, closely followed by Professor Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Raven scowled at him.

Professor Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at the four students. She looked considerably enraged. Her lips were white. "What on earth were you thinking of?" Her voice was full of cold fury. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Professor Snape gave Harry and Raven a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. Raven kept her gaze still.

She saw Hermione about to speak up, but cut her off before she said something very Gryffindor. "They were looking for us, Professor McGonagall."

The Transfiguration professor stared at Raven. As did Severus.

"Why would they need to do that?" the Potions master asked.

"Hermione wasn't feeling well and I stayed here with her until she felt better. That's why we missed class. She only started to get well just as dinner began, I assume—when the troll came barging in. Harry and Ron only wanted to warn us about the troll, but it seems the bloody thing beat them to it."

"Raven, language!"

"Sorry, Professor." Though Raven wasn't very sorry. The troll tried to kill them, for Merlin's sake! And all Professor McGonagall worried about was her language when she told the story. "As I was saying, the troll came in, brandishing its club about like it was—well, a troll. No one really had time to go get help, nor could we get the chance. It kept blocking the door. It wasn't even a minute after we knocked it out that you all came running in."

"Well—in that case..." Professor McGonagall said, staring at the four of them, "Five points to each of you. Not many first-year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

"If I may ask, Professors, why exactly is there a fully-grown mountain troll running about the corridors?" Raven glared at Quirrell as she asked this. "Professor, creatures like these are of your expertise, yes?"

The pale professor gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Raven didn't let the act fool her. Of all the people in this school, he would be one of the only able to bring a troll into the castle, and with the most ease. Being the DADA professor, he should also be only of the only to take it out. "So you know nothing about this?"

Quirrell shook his head.

"Who saw the troll?" Raven looked at all of the professors to feign ignorance.

It worked. "I did."

"I see, and what did you do?"

"I alerted everyone."

"You didn't try to fight it off?"

Quirrell shook his head.

"But you're the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Aren't you trained in fighting off trolls? You've fought off much more difficult creatures. Vampires, werewolves, giants, zombies." Raven pointed to Quirrell's turban as she mentioned the last one.

Quirrell turned paler with each word. Raven had to fight off a smirk, especially when she noticed the coldness in his eyes. Raven knew his stuttering jumpiness was only a façade.

Not wanting Raven to get caught up in any of Quirrell's mess, Severus cut her interrogation short. "That is enough, Raven. I'm sure you are very tired after this feat." He motioned to the troll with his hand.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired man, but didn't contradict him. She _was_ pretty tired, and very upset. If Ron hadn't been such a git earlier, nor Quirrell such a two-faced arse, she would have enjoyed her first Halloween feast at Hogwarts. She'd waited for years to see the Great Hall at its Halloween finest, and now she had to eat in her dorm.

"Well, it did take a lot out of me, Professor. But," she looked around at the crumbling corridor, the stinking ball of troll on the floor, and inhaled deeply, "I am famished."

Everyone else—save Quirrell, who stayed quiet—tried to smother their laughter, thinking it was inappropriate to do so in front of each other.

"Then you should rush up to your tower and 'pig out,' as they say."

"Who says that, exactly?"

"Ask your large friend, Edward, is it?"

Raven gave him a look. "Professor Snap," (Severus sneered. Raven smirked.) "his name is pronounced _Everett_. Ev-er-ett. Let's say it together: Ehvv-err-ehht." (Severus said nothing.) "Good job!"

Harry coughed, trying desperately to hide his laugh.

Professor Snape glared at him. "Mister Potter—"

"Better get something to drink, that cough didn't sound good." Raven found out about Harry's first Potions class and couldn't understand why Severus would act that way. She didn't know what the Potions master's problem with Harry was, but she tried her best to stop him before he went too far. "Come on, Harry, let's get you to the tower. Ron, Hermione, let's go, wouldn't want to wait until another troll randomly finds its way into one of the hardest places in Europe to break into. Next thing, we'll see someone broke into Gringotts." She glared at Quirrell. "Oh, wait!"

She left the lavatory before any professor could dock points.

The three neared Gryffindor tower and Raven paused, grabbing Ron's arm. She smiled at Hermione and Harry. "You two go on, he'll meet you soon." Harry looked wary, having a good idea as to what Ron was into. Hermione only realized it after she closed the portrait door behind her.

* * *

"Ronald—"

"Yes?"

"Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

Raven laughed humorlessly. "You should be." She stared at Ron.

He was clueless. "Huh?"

"Hermione told me you said she had no friends. Why would you say such a thing?"

Ron sputtered, turning red. "I...er...I..."

"So now you don't know? You seemed to have a very good reason to be so rude to such a nice person. A nice person with a friend. Me. Tell me, Ronald, what gave you the right to be a prat _and_ a liar?"

"I...er..she was...she—"

"She what, Ronald? She tried to help you? Tried to give you useful tips on how to succeed in your class? That does not seem like a very good reason for your behaviour. Does it?"

The ashamed boy shook his head. His face was as red as his hair.

"I want you to apologize for being such a—what is the word?"

"Er—git?"

"I was thinking jackass, but that's good enough. As I was saying, apologize to Hermione for your inexcusable behaviour."

Ron nodded. He turned to the portrait but paused as Raven added, "And the next time I hear you hurt one of my friends' feelings, well," she smiled evilly, "do I even need to finish that sentence?"

Ron's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. He disappeared through the passageway and Raven turned to leave. Just before she walked out of hearing distance, Hermione called out for her to wait. She ran over to the gray-eyed girl and smiled.

"Thank you."

Raven smiled back. "It's no problem at all."

Hermione smiled again and walked back to the portrait where Harry and Ron spied on the two girls. The tall boy turned to his friend. "She's scary, that one."

Harry smiled. "She only means well."

"She reminds me of my mum."

Harry laughed. _She does seem a bit protective_, he thought. '_Like a mother.'_ The green-eyed boy shrugged. Raven just wanted to watch over her friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Though Harry tried to ignore it, the thought of Raven not wanting to be his family hurt a bit. He hoped the feeling would fade away soon.

* * *

Minutes later, near the top of the Ravenclaw tower, Raven cursed her forgetfulness. She didn't remember to ask Ron about his rat.

Raven shrugged. For years, she'd been searching and observing rats, trying to find a specific one. The one she desperately wanted to find. After years of failure, she began losing hope.

At least this time, Raven would wait until the next day to be disappointed once again.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review.**


	17. Come Back

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Come Back**

Raven woke the next morning feeling as if she tossed and turned all night during a nightmare, but she couldn't remember dreaming at all. She ached as if she'd had Quidditch practice for a straight twenty-four hours. Raven tried to recall any of her dreams, but came up blank. She decided to let it go, as she couldn't do much for it now.

She groggily got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. An owl hooting from the corner of the room made her turn. Raven frowned. It was Edgar. She wasn't expecting any mail. In fact, she still needed to finish her letter to Sirius.

Edgar held out his leg like nothing was out of the ordinary and Raven tried not to think much of it before she opened the pouch. She pulled out a letter with her name written on it in Remus' handwriting.

Raven took a deep breath and read:

_Raven,_

_I'm sorry I assumed you saw me as anything other than your guardian. Though I still love you as my child, I will not speak of it and keep caring for you like a _godfather_ should._

_To prove that I will no longer try to be your dad, I scheduled a visit for you and Sirius. The only difference is, I will not be there. Stephen will still be there to watch over you, just as he always does. Just as I do._

_Though I am still wary about Sirius, he is your dad and I trust him to not hurt you while I'm gone (nor ever.) Please do not compose plans to break him out. It will only hurt the both of you._

_I'd rather you not write back to this letter, but if you truly need to, please do so. If you ever need me, just ask, and I will be there. Don't think my resignation will change that. I will always love you no matter how much you don't want me to._

_Hopefully, I will see you soon, on the winter holidays. If you want to stay there, that is okay too; but keep in mind Jini misses you. I miss you._

_Your godfather,_

_Remus_

Raven couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream, but the lump in her throat suffocated her.

She clutched the letter and ran. She left the tower, sped down the stairs, ran to the kitchen, and found the Hufflepuff entrance. She only knew where it was, not how to get in. She knocked on one of the barrels. One above her opened up and spilled gallons of vinegar onto her.

It stung her eyes. She gave up on finding Sebastiaan and instead searched for a place to hide. She didn't get creative in her search and hid in the small room near the Entrance Hall—where she waited with the other first-years to be Sorted. She quickly put silencing spells on the room and locked and warded the door.

When the gray-eyed girl finally felt safe in her own little bubble, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Raven fell to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

Raven snuck back up to the tower to wash off the vinegar. She missed breakfast but made it to class on time.

Sebastiaan noticed the dark spots under Raven's eyes and the red in them. She'd been crying.

He tried to talk to her but she brushed him off and spoke to no one for the entire flying lesson.

After class, Sebastiaan tried to talk to her again.

Raven turned, with a pained expression on her face. "Please, _please_, don't say 'I told you so.'" She handed Sebastiaan the letter and left before he could respond.

He quickly read the letter. Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to fall. The hazel-eyed boy could only imagine how his gray-eyed friend felt.

* * *

"Ron!" Raven caught the red-head's arm, effectively stopping him.

The gangly boy looked wary but asked, "Yes?"

Raven looked around. The boy was walking alone and she wondered if he was on his way somewhere. "Are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a rat?"

"A rat?"

"You do know what a rat is?" Raven smirked.

"Yes. Why do need a rat?"

"I don't _need_ a rat. I just wondered if you have one. Do you?"

"Well...yes."

"Really? What's its name?"

"His name is Scabbers. I still don't know why you want to see my rat."

Raven giggled. "I like rats, they're fascinating. I'm not allowed to have one because I already have an owl. I just wanted to meet yours," she lied through her teeth.

Ron took the bait and nodded. He reached inside his robe pocket and pulled out a fat, scraggly rat. Raven immediately counted the toes and sighed in disappointment, more out of habit than actual dismay. She counted them again to make sure and her stomach dropped. He was missing one on the right paw, where the little finger would be.

"What happened to his paw?" Raven asked breathlessly. She needed to make sure this was the rat.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. He sort of came like that."

Raven broke her stare from the rat's missing toe. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when my brother gave him to me, he was already missing it. Percy says he found Scabbers like that."

_Percy? The Prefect?_ "Your older brother had him? How old is Scabbers?"

"Ten years."

Raven exhaled sharply. _Ten years._ She had to keep calm. "Wow," she feigned interest, "that's a really long time for a rat. Is he a special breed? He's quite handsome." Raven gently pet the rat, fighting the urge to grab him. If this really was Pettigrew, she didn't want him nor Ron to suspect anything. The gray-eyed girl fought a sneer as the rat leaned towards her hand.

Ron blushed at the complement. "No, he's just a normal rat. I almost turned him yellow once!"

Raven pretended to be impressed. "Really? I bet Scabbers would look great yellow. Wouldn't you, Scabbers?" She smiled and leaned down to the rat, petting his head; all the while, thinking of how to get him away from Ron without being suspected.

"Hi, Raven, Ron." Harry walked over to his friends with parchment in his hands.

"'Lo, Harry."

"Hi."

Harry held up the parchment and turned to Raven. "Hagrid invited us to his hut. Do you want to join?"

Raven knew she couldn't be around the rat for too long without doing something stupid. "No, thank you. I actually need to talk to Professor McGonagall about something."

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time?"

Raven smiled. "Maybe." She walked off and forced herself not to look back.

* * *

Raven didn't go to her Potions lesson on Sunday for reasons she didn't want to admit. Instead, she locked herself in her room and worked on her broomstick the entire day. The young witch made great progress on it in four years; and soon, she would be able to ask Professor Flitwick if home-made brooms were allowed in school games.

Luckily, Raven had enough time before her first game to worry about it. The Gryffindors and Slytherins played first this year, and she would see Harry play for the first time. The red-haired girl deeply wished the green-eyed boy would be careful.

Of course, Harry wasn't the type to seek danger, rather, danger sought him.

On the day of the first Quidditch match, the entire castle buzzed with excitement. A vast majority of the school wore the colors of the team they supported that match. Not many wore green.

Word had gotten out—despite Everett's attempts not to—that Harry made Seeker. People told him all week that he'd be brilliant or they would run around underneath him holding a mattress. Raven glared at anyone who said the latter. By Saturday, Harry looked ill. He barely ate breakfast and blanched as he left the Great Hall to meet with his team before the game.

At eleven o'clock, Raven waited in the stands with her friends, holding up a bed-sheet sign that said, "Potter for President." She and a Gryffindor named Dean Thomas made the letters and a very realistic lion. She and Hermione charmed it to change colors and roar.

Raven began to cheer with most of the school as the red robes came out. She could see the messy hair of her godbrother from her high spot in the stands. She also spotted Everett, Angelina, the Weasley twins, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. Raven held up her binoculars to get a better look at everyone, particularly Harry, and saw how nervous the boy looked. _Maybe I should've given him a Calming Draught_, she thought, worried.

Before the gray-eyed witch could worry any longer, Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle, and the game began.

Lee Jordan's (the Weasley twins' friend and Quidditch commentator) voice rang throughout the stadium. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too—"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall—who was keeping a close watch on Lee—yelled.

"Sorry, Professor," Jordan said, then turned back to the game, "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Gryffindor Captain Everett Campbell, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, gains the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle—that's Chaser Campbell there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and a nice pass to Spinnet—OUCH—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—Quaffle taken by the Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which—nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger—the goal posts are ahead—come on now, Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Raven, Terry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. The rest sitting in the row behind the five scooted back.

"Been watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said, putting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Morag answered.

"Harry hasn't had much to do yet," Ron added.

_Thank Merlin_, Raven thought, watching for any Bludgers near Harry.

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," Hagrid said, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Raven squeaked as a Bludger went passed Harry, who narrowly dodged it. Fred—or Forge, as Raven still liked to call him—beat it away, towards Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan continued, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that passed his left ear. Everett took that moment to chase after the Quaffle as Harry chased after the Snitch.

Harry sped after the small, golden ball, not noticing the Bludger Flint sent his way. The ball hit the boy with a horrible sound and Raven screamed along with the Gryffindors as Harry spun off course, holding onto his broomstick for dear life.

"Foul!" Raven and many others screamed.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

A few seats from Raven, Dean was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

Raven hid a smile as she said to the boy, "They don't do that in Quidditch, Dean. That's only football."

"He should still be taken out of the game," the boy grumbled.

"They oughta change the rules," Hagrid agreed, "Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

The two weren't the only ones rooting for Gryffindor. Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul—"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Campbell, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, Raven thought he was going to fall. She tensed as Harry gripped the broom tighter.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to move the broom, but it seemed completely out of his control. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Terrified and furious, Raven searched for whoever was cursing Harry's broomstick. She knew no student could curse like that, and looked straight to the teachers' stand. She quickly found Quirrell staring unblinkingly at Harry.

Ignoring Lee Jordan's commentary and the slowly perceptive crowd, Raven kept an eye on Harry and ran towards the teachers' stand.

Harry's broom made more violent movements, and Raven felt a cold terror run through her as Harry fell, holding onto the broom by only one hand.

Raven sprinted to Quirrell, quickly forming a plan. "Professor! Professor!" She tugged on the DADA professor's robes. He kept his gaze on Harry. As did Severus, but Raven guessed he was muttering the counter-curse. _Ineffectively_, she thought as Harry's broom gave another jerk.

"What?"

"Harry, look at Harry!"

"I see h-him." He sounded mildly concerned, only just remembering to stutter.

Raven jumped in front of the man, gesturing wildly. "Exactly! Someone's jinxing his broom! He's using a Nimbus! Only Dark magic could break through the protective spells on that broom! _Powerful_ Dark magic! And you're the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor! SO—_defend _against the _Dark arts!_"

By the end of Raven's rant, Quirrell was glaring at her with a cold, dangerous fury; and she could only assume her plan worked. She turned behind her and saw Harry back on his broomstick. She held back her smirk, turning back to Quirrell. "Oh," she smiled sheepishly, "You saved him."—(she couldn't help but say that)—"Thank you." Raven could have sworn she heard Severus snort.

She turned to him. "Oh, hello, Professor."

He nodded. "Raven."

"Where?" She pretended to search for the black bird.

The Potions master growled warningly. Motioned for her to lean closer and said in a low tone. "Yes, _where_ exactly was Raven last Sunday?"

The crowd screamed, the loudest coming from the Gryffindors, and Raven looked down. She saw Harry holding up a glinting piece of gold and cheered loudly with the crowd.

Severus caught her arm and brought her back to the conversation. "You did not answer my question."

Raven bit her lip and said nothing.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "You _will_ see me this Sunday—in my classroom," he added as Raven began to protest. He was correct in assuming the girl would not want to go near his living room any time soon, as her last conversation with Lupin tainted it. "You and I will resume lessons after you make up for the ones you missed."

Raven nodded and walked back to her seat, listening to people talk about the Gryffindor Seeker almost eating the Snitch. The boy had caught the ball with his mouth, earning Gryffindor the win, one-seventy points to sixty. Lee Jordan went wild.

She didn't hear the rest of his excited comments as she followed Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Harry to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"He didn't," Raven interjected, "It was Quirrell."

"No, it was Snape, he was muttering—"

Raven cut Ron off, "The counter-curse. Didn't you see Harry's broom stop jerking once I blocked Quirrell's view?"

"Harry's broom stopped going crazy after you distracted Snape when you were shouting at Professor Quirrell."

"Oh, honestly Ron, are you really daft enough to think someone performing a curse requiring that much attention would easily be distracted by a loud student? Did you not see Quirrell when I was yelling and not in his way—he didn't look at me."

"Why would Quirrell want to hurt Harry?"

"Why would Professor Snape!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry shared a look, wondering what to tell her and Hagrid. Harry decided on the truth. "I found out something about him."

Raven waited.

"He tried to get past the Cerberus on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Correction: how do _they_ know about _Fluffy_?" Raven pointed to Ron and Hermione.

Harry blushed. "I told them yesterday," he mumbled.

"Why?" Raven asked dangerously.

"Because I saw Snape's leg and told them about it."

Remembering Severus' limp on Halloween night, Raven shook her head.

"He went to the third floor to get past the Cerberus, to—"

"Take whatever it's guarding," Raven finished in a tired voice. Before Harry could think she agreed with him, she added, "What if he was just checking to see if it was safe? The troll provided a great distraction for whoever wanted to try to steal it."

"Exactly—Snape tried to steal it."

"You insult his intelligence if you think Severus Snape would use a bloody _troll_ as a distraction. He's the head of Slytherin House, for Merlin's sake!"

"Raven's right. Snape's not goin' to try to steal anythin'. Now how do yeh know 'bout Fluffy?"

"Hagrid?"

"Raven?"

"Why did you name him Fluffy? And where did you find him?"

"He's fluffy and I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Now, don' ask me any more, that's top secret, that is."

"But—"

"Now listen to me, all of yeh—yer meddlin' with in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel—"

"Nicholas Flamel?" Raven interrupted, incredulous. Certainly they wouldn't bring the Philosopher's Stone into all of this, would they? And why?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked triumphant, just acquiring the new information.

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

"Why would the Stone need to be guarded?" Raven wondered to herself.

Not long after the four left Hagrid's hut, she found her dorm and decided to solve this new mystery.

"Why would Quirrell hurt Harry over it?"

She put a silencing charm on her curtains in case any of her roommates were to walk in and overhear her ramblings.

"Why would Quirrell _kill_ Harry over it?" Raven shuddered at the thought. The only person to ever want Harry dead was—a sensation not unlike a bucket of ice water spilling over Raven fell on her. "Voldemort," she whispered in shock.


	18. First Game

**When you read the first part of Ray's letter to Sirius, that's how I feel.**

**Disclaimer - You know it's not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 –** **First Game**

To anyone willing to peer closer at the man lying on his small cot bathed in the moonlight, they would instantly think he died with his eyes open, staring at the stars. They would be wrong. Sirius stared at the moon.

And he wasn't dead.

Stephen almost thought this until he found the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the wheezing of Sirius' breaths. The imprisoned man was barely recovering from pneumonia and the guard could hear what a toll it took on him. Stephen wasn't a doctor, but he knew the treatment (or lack thereof) Sirius was given, the man should have been dead. Stephen knew the only treatment that saved the poor man was the love for his daughter. Little Raven.

Stephen smiled at the thought of the sweet little girl. He met her a few years ago when she first met Sirius. He witnessed their first meeting and most of them after that. He was there for the best moments and the worst, the latter mostly including her godfather, Remus. Remus, who wouldn't be visiting anymore. Stephen knew a bit of the story behind Remus' hatred for Sirius' betrayal, he also understood the man's jealousy for him. Stephen knew that if his daughter loved another man as her father more than him, he'd be a bit green too. That didn't mean the guard took sides. He watched every meeting with neutral curiosity, only joining in when any of the three invited him to.

That was one of the reasons he liked little Raven. She enjoyed bringing him into the lighter conversations, asking him to join in any game they played or listening to a joke she heard. She also brought him cookies.

Little Raven reminded him so much of his own daughter when she was that age. Even now, he saw the similarities between the two. He thought over the wisdom of setting them up on a play date.

Saving that thought for later, Stephen softly cleared his throat handing the letter from the sweetie in his thoughts over to her father.

Sirius looked over at the guard on the other side of his cell. He glanced down and saw the letter. He smiled.

Stephen grinned back, noting that Sirius' smile seemed to bring life to him, when—not a minute before—he could've been mistaken for dead. Now, he looked almost healthy, or—at the least—not as sick as he was.

Sirius snatched the letter from the guard, grimacing in apology for his haste. Stephen waved it off. He understood.

"Thank you," Sirius muttered, not looking up from the envelope he gently tore. The neat writing and faint scent of his daughter calmed him better than any draught could.

_November 19, 1991_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I didn't know what to write. I guess I was waiting for something worth your time..._

Sirius frowned. He really wished she would understand that anything she wrote to him was worth his time.

_...Let me just tell you first that I really wanted to tell you this as soon as I found out, but the urge to surprise you overcame the urge to tell you._

_We talked once about me building a broomstick in time for my second year. Well, who knew I could overachieve in sports? _

Sirius' stomach dropped, gasping at the news he was sure to get.

_It's true. I made Chaser on my house's Quidditch team!_

Sirius let out a whoop in joy, startling Stephen who still stood outside the cell.

"Sorry," Sirius muttered sheepishly.

"It's fine," Stephen replied.

_I've only told you, Remus, Liam, and Damyan. No one besides the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Professor Flitwick know. I've asked Liam to take pictures of everyone's faces as they realise just who scored fifty points within the first ten minutes._

Sirius laughed, recognizing the jokingly cocky tone he once used with his own friends.

_Of course, copies of all these pictures will be sent in the next letter. And if you order now, a special bonus picture will be sent, free of charge!_

Sirius chuckled, glad he understood his daughter's allusion to...what were they called? "Infomercials! Yes," he answered aloud.

Stephen looked at him, confused. "What are _infomercials_?"

"Those bothersome things that come on Muggle television," Sirius answered as if that made sense.

Luckily, Stephen remembered when Raven spoke of Muggle items, including the television. "Right. And what does that have to do with the letter?"

"Raven mocked them." Sirius pointed to that part in the letter.

Stephen leaned down to read it and laughed. "So, pictures for what?"

"One minute." Sirius finished the letter and handed it over to Stephen.

_Don't ask me what the bonus picture is. No one but myself and some very secretive people know it, though they don't know it. (If it helps, that made sense in my head.)_

_Well, I am off to write the others' letters. I'm sending those ones Thursday, so you all get them at the same time._

_I look forward to your letter and your response to the pictures._

_I love you, Dad._

_Raven_

_P.S. – Say 'hi' to Stephen for me. I hope to see you both soon._

Stephen had a feeling her mention of him in her letter had something to do with the request for him in Remus' letter. He smiled anyway, not wanting Sirius to find out anything before the two wanted him to. Stephen wondered how little Raven was handling it. He hoped she was okay.

Sirius took the letter as Stephen handed it back to him, not noticing the emotions behind the man's smile. "Thank you."

Stephen nodded. "Goodnight, Sirius."

Sirius smiled at the only guard who called him by his first name. "'Night, Stephen."

The guard walked away, leaving the prisoner alone with his thoughts and his daughter's words. He looked more alive than he did minutes before, lying in the glow of the full moon.

* * *

Remus collapsed under the moon's glare. He couldn't scream when the transformation came to a close, as his vocal chords turned wild long ago. Instead he let out a long, pained howl.

Every bird in the vicinity flew away, frightened by the beast, save for one, brave owl that neared him. The werewolf growled at it. Remus tried his best to keep his thoughts as humane as possible, but with the lack of wolfsbane in his system, he fought a losing battle.

The owl seemed to sense this as he swooped low enough to show Remus the name on the letter before flying to the house.

Remus whimpered as the wolf consumed him.

The next morning, Remus woke to aches in his body, potions on his side table, and a letter in his lap. He winced, his body protesting as he sat up, and picked up the letter. From Raven.

He wasn't sure what she wrote, as it was the first thing she wrote after his previous letter. He winced again, this time in pain too harsh to be physical.

With a trembling hand, Remus opened the letter and peered at it, sighing in relief at the words. Then his smiled. His cub made the Quidditch team.

* * *

Raven barely had time to plan a capture of Pettigrew and a protection plan for Harry against Quirrell before the next Quidditch match. Raven completed her broomstick the week that followed the first match. The week before the next match, Flitwick approved it. She also sent out the letters to her family and friends not at Hogwarts revealing her position on the Quidditch team. She kept her completed broom a secret, though.

Everyone congratulated her and promised to be there, not including Sirius, who deeply wished to be there. Raven asked Liam to take many pictures of the game, as he would know to capture the look on everyone's faces as they saw her walking out on the field. Plus, Remus would probably say 'no.'

Speaking of, the amber-eyed wizard hadn't communicated with the gray-eyed girl since his resignation, besides his short, congratulatory letter. Raven tried to ignore the pain that caused. She smiled when her godfather wrote back to her Quidditch letter. He didn't say much, but Raven was grateful he didn't stop caring.

On the last day of November, Raven ate as much as her nervous stomach would let her. Her friends seemed a bit worried she was becoming ill, and she took that chance to leave early to meet with the team.

She went into the locker rooms early, before anyone else on the team, and started to change. By the time everyone arrived, she was fully dressed in her Quidditch gear, assessing her broomstick one more time. When building it, she put anti-breaking charms and potions on it, shaped it as aerodynamically as possible, and made the body of walnut, the twigs of sycamore, ensuring the broom responded to her the best—like her wand.

The rest of the team dressed in anxious silence. When ready, Robert called them all to attention. They gathered around. Robert reviewed their strategies, making sure everyone memorized their various plans. "We will win the cup this year, I know it," he finished.

The team smiled and nodded, determined. They walked out to the field with their heads held high. The team was met by a large cheer from the crowd, the loudest coming from the ones dressed in blue and bronze. Raven waved to her shocked friends on the stands. Everett seemed stunned to silence before letting out a booming laugh she could hear all the way from the field. Raven found Liam sitting a few rows away and made sure he captured the moment. He didn't disappoint. Next to him sat Damyan. He waved down to her, smiling at Emmett, who had yet to notice them. Raven looked around for another person, nearly giving up her search, before seeing a familiar head of light brown hair in the teachers' stands. She wanted to wave excitedly at Remus, but he wasn't looking her way.

Madam Hooch captured her attention. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said once they were all gathered around her. She asked Robert and the Hufflepuff's captain, Heidi Macavoy, to shake hands, then said, "Mount your brooms, please."

Both teams took their places, ready to take off. Raven took a deep breath, exhaling as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The players kicked off, and the game began.

Raven's eyes followed the Quaffle as she flew towards it. She snatched it out of the air and zoomed past Heidi Macavoy and Tamsin Applebee, both Hufflepuff Chasers.

Liam pushed the button on the camera, anticipating his friend's score. He wasn't disappointed when a large cheer came from the Ravenclaws and Everett.

"GO RAY! YEAH, BABY! TOSS THOSE QUAFFLES!"

Liam and Damyan couldn't help but laugh at their friend. Neither could those near him.

Raven felt her heart soar with her broom. It flew better than she thought it would in a real game. She sped around everyone, dodging Bludgers and catching Quaffles. Zipping past Hufflepuff Beater, Zacharias Smith, Raven caught the Quaffle passed to him by Macavoy and threw it to Roger Davies—a Chaser on her own team—who scored another ten points for Ravenclaw.

The crowed seemed to roar but Raven tuned it out, focusing only on the football-sized ball. She watched the Hufflepuff Keeper, Herbert Fleet, kick it to the other end of the pitch, and into Applebee's arms. She flew with her head close to her broom. She dodged a Bludger sent by Ravenclaw, Jason Samuels, but another—sent by Ravenclaw, Duncan Inglebee—nearly knocked her off her broom, falling into the trap already set up by the two Beaters. Though Applebee didn't fall off her broom, the Quaffle fell out of her grasp—into Raven's waiting arms. She threw it to Robert who flew it a few feet, tossing it to Roger as a Bludger flew towards his head. Roger twisted out of the way of another Bludger, and threw it to Raven who made her way to the Hufflepuff hoops.

Raven was so focused on scoring, she barely noticed the glint of gold that flashed by her. She threw the Quaffle passed Fleet, into the hoop, just before a large body collided with hers.

Raven saw stars and felt herself falling before her leg bent around her broomstick, effectively keeping her in the air. From upside down, she saw a boy flipping to the ground on his broom, and a Bludger coming straight towards her head.

Raven didn't think as she flipped her body backwards, gripping onto the broomstick handle before she fell. The Bludger flew through her arms, just barely missing her ducked head. She let herself breath a sigh of relief only after she pulled herself back onto the broom.

Raven looked around for the falling boy and saw it was the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, back on his broom and slightly behind her team's Seeker, Cho Chang. Raven knew the game wouldn't last much longer, judging by Cho's head start and her skill shown during practice.

"Chang sees the Snitch and pursues it, followed closely by Diggory—" Some of the Hufflepuff players turned to those mentioned by Lee, and Raven took the chance to sneak past them with the Quaffle Robert threw her way.

They scored again, Lee alerting the Hufflepuffs of the ten more points to Ravenclaw.

Raven, Robert, and Roger scored four more times, practically dancing around the Hufflepuffs as they zoomed past. Raven knew they must be getting frustrated, as they had yet to score. Her theory was proven when Maxine O'Flaherty and Michael McManus started sending nasty Bludgers their way. Luckily, Raven and Roger managed to dodge them. Robert was not so lucky. The ball connected with his shoulder, making a sickening pop Raven heard from a few feet away. She grimaced as Robert flew on, ignoring his probably dislocated shoulder. His determined look told her he could ignore it, as long as his throwing arm remained unharmed.

Heidi took the opportunity to take a shot at the Ravenclaw hoops, getting a Quaffle past the Ravenclaw Keeper, Grant Page, who was still a little distracted by the Captain's injury. He didn't make the same mistake twice as Zacharias caught the ball and tried throwing it past him.

Raven caught the Quaffle as it fell, motioning for Roger to follow her. They flew to the other side of the pitch together. Raven threw it easily passed Fleet. Roger caught it before the Hufflepuff Keeper could and tossed it back through the hoop.

Liam captured a picture of the two Chasers scoring and the crowd behind them going wild. Unknowingly, he also caught Cedric Diggory flying below the two and fast behind Cho Chang who—

"—CATCHES THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WINS!" Lee screamed.

Raven would have winced at Lee's loud voice, if the deafening scream her house and Everett gave didn't make her do it already. She looked at the score and gave a little cheer to herself. Ravenclaw won 250 to 10. _Pretty good for my first game_, she thought with a smirk.

Her team seemed to agree as they all cheered each other once everyone landed.

"Well done, team," Robert said with a huge smile and fixed shoulder, "Excellent!" He turned to Raven, "That was quite the save you had there."

Raven blushed at the complement, though it was not very noticeable considering how flushed she was after the game. "Thank you."

The rest of the team joined in.

"Yeah, Raven! Who knew you could flip like that?" Jason said.

"It was so brilliant!" Roger added.

"Wicked," Cho and Grant agreed.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to fall!" Duncan cried.

"We were already on our way to catch you," Jason said.

"As was I!" a voice boomed from behind Raven before picking her up and tossing her into the air.

"Evi!" Raven giggled.

The large boy cradled her in his arms. "You were the best Chaser out there, little sis."

"Hey!" Roger and Robert exclaimed.

"What?" Everett asked with his eyebrows raised, daring the two to contradict him.

Raven laughed at them and wiggled out of her friend's arms.

"I have to agree with Everett," a quiet, but clear voice said.

Raven turned and looked up to see a tall, handsome Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory. She smiled. Everett growled. She slapped Everett in the chest. Everett said, "Ow," but didn't mean it.

Cedric smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I only wanted to congratulate you all and apologize for nearly knocking you off your broom, Raven."

Raven waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's Quidditch."

Cedric laughed smiled brightly. "Great game."

"You too," Raven answered, causing Cedric to blush.

"Okay, you two, that's enough flirting."

Raven glared at Everett behind her blush. Cedric's face resembled a tomato. Everett smirked.

"Does Raven have a boyfriend? That wasn't in the letters."

"Liam!" Raven and Everett cried, both running to hug the older boy.

Everett nearly tackled Liam, almost causing them all to go crashing to the ground. "Oof," Liam grunted, "Nice to see you too, Evi."

Everett growled and let go, glaring at his friend playfully. "Whatever, Lili."

Liam raised his eyebrow as he hugged Raven back. "How are you, sweetie?"

She smiled up at him. "Great!"

"Do I not get a hug?" A grinning Damyan asked.

Raven smiled and embraced the dark-haired boy. "No," she joked.

"Oh, well okay," he joked back. Raven giggled.

"You know, no one answered my question," Liam announced, eyeing Cedric who squirmed under his gaze.

"Leave him alone, Lili!"

Liam ignored Raven and leaned towards Cedric. "Are you dating my little Raven?"

"_Your_ little Raven?"

Liam kept talking as if Raven hadn't said anything. "Are you?"

Cedric, who looked quite pale, shook his head.

"Would you like to?"

"Liam!"

Cedric didn't know how to respond.

Liam broke his stare with the boy and laughed heartily. Raven punched him. "Oi, Ray, what was that for?"

"For being a git," Raven growled.

"William, quit being a git," a familiar voice said calmly.

Raven turned, excited and about to run to her godfather, before she froze and realised he might not want the hug she nearly gave him.

Immediately, Raven's closest friends knew something was going on between her and Remus.

Sebastiaan—who seemed to appear out of nowhere—spoke up first, "'Lo, Remus!"

Remus grinned. "Sebastiaan. How are you?"

"Not nearly as good as Ray, Ms. Youngest Chaser In—"

"Too long, obviously!" Everett said, clapping Raven on the shoulder.

"Yes, I bet all the teams are looking for those golden first years now," Remus said.

"Gryffindor found theirs first!" Everett cheered.

"You mean they _sought_ theirs," Jamie smirked. Everett rolled his eyes, but had to smile at the cheesy joke.

Remus frowned. "Who's on the Gryffindor team?" he asked Everett.

"Harry Potter," the teen answered proudly.

Remus paled at the name. "Really," he asked breathlessly, looking around as if he'd see his best friend's son.

"Oh, yes, really!" Everett took Remus' response as awe over his choice in Seeker. "Caught doing a perfect dive for...a Remembrall—wasn't it Ray? Yeah, a Remembrall, tiny thing. He caught it right out of the sky, and landed so smoothly, you'd think he was born with a broom at his side."

"Interesting image, Ev," Jamie commented.

Everett continued his narrative, "Ray, here is best friends with the little pro, maybe a little too close. She met him only a few months ago and is already mothering him. She went bonkers when he did that dive, screaming her head off about it being his 'first time on a broom,' and how 'it's dangerous,' and other mother-y things like that." The talking teen finished with an eye roll pointed towards Raven. The small witch returned it.

Remus nearly choked when he heard Raven made friends with the famous Harry Potter. Why didn't she tell him this? After all these years, he nearly forgot about the boy. How could he, though? How was the child? Black was his godfather, but... So his guardians are James' atrocious in-laws. How have they been treating him?

About a minute passed as Remus thought to himself. The group stood there awkwardly before Sebastiaan captured their attention and somehow led them away for something or another, leaving Raven alone with her godfather.

"Harry Potter," Remus whispered.

Expecting this kind of reaction from him, Raven nodded. "He's okay," she said, answering one of his unasked questions. "But—" she stopped. She wanted to tell him about Voldemort and the rat, but why would he believe her? She decided she had to do this on her own. Remus could find out after—_if_—she caught Pettigrew. If she didn't, he would be none the wiser.

"'But' what?"

"Quidditch is a bit dangerous," Raven lied seamlessly, "I'm just a bit worried."

Remus nodded. _Now you know a bit about how I feel,_ he thought to himself.

The two grinned awkwardly at each other, each lost in their hidden thoughts.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry it's been a while, if you didn't get my author's note at the beginning of this chapter.**

**I haven't given up on this story, I just didn't like writing this chapter. I doubt the next chapter will take nearly this long.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
